Perfectly Imperfect
by Dr. Echolyric
Summary: She was a damaged woman with more baggage than a fashionista. He was the last Prime and leader of the Autobots. Where on Earth did their paths cross? You'd be surprised what love could do to heal the wounded. This is the story of Azrael Echolyn and Optimus Prime. What dangers could blossom from such an odd pairing? Well, you'll just have to read to find out, won't you?
1. Prologue

__Perfection; the condition, state, or quality of being free or as free as possible from all flaws or defects__.

This very word, this very definition, was the opposite of what she was. She was the living embodiment of imperfection, everything wrong with the world taken into a flesh form. Unnatural looks not of the usual human form, ideas that didn't fall into the commoner's ground, and a mind that simply couldn't have been one of normality. Oh no, this was Azrael Claudia Echolyn, an abnormally intelligent girl with no patients for the ignorant or arrogant. More commonly known on the streets as "Ace", she was best known for her involvement with the local precinct and solving irregular cases that weren't the simple open-and-shut kind.

It wasn't unusual to find her startling blue eyes boring into something or someone, clicking together how something worked or how someone ticked. It was a gift as many would say. She was talented with extradentary abilities that were far from the normal. Of course, for Ace, there had never been any sense of normality for her. She hated even the thought of something being considered so non-unique. She couldn't tell you why it bothered her to such lengths, but she could tell you why she preferred the "out-of-the-norm" sort of things.

Ace's father was a man that was extraordinarily normal, or at least, he chased after the fantasy of being normal. No matter what she did, Ace was never good enough. She was never strong enough, fast enough, smart enough, etc. Never, not once, had she ever been enough. Her father ran with broken legs after a shattering dream of retaining some sort of peaceful casualness, but when that shattering dream crashed out the window, Ace received what was waiting on the other end. She had a burning, boiling, thundering hatred for normality due to that passionate and wrathful chase her father ensued, using it to stomp on her. In spite of her father, Ace continued on to take up one of the most abnormal jobs ever hear of.

Unofficial Consulting Detective and Doctor Azrael Echolyn, known well locally for her investigative skills. Her cut off personality proved to be difficult to look past, but there were few who were able to break past that thick, titanium wall. Those who were able to get past the first layer hardly ever saw that there was a second, or a third, or a fourth. No one had ever gotten to the center of the maze, the eye of the storm, or to the deepest pit in the sea of mystery. No one had ever once been able to peer up at the stars hidden in the darkness she kept them confined to.  
Not until June 4th, 2018 at 2:27 AM, when Ace jumped into a war she didn't even know about.


	2. Chapter 1

The air was thick with smoke, heavy with the scent of liquor. It tore at her nose ruthlessly, ripping and prying at her sense of smell. Ace quickly swept the room with her eyes, her startling blue eyes focusing on the woman sitting up at the bar with a dark brown bottle sitting next to her and another in her hand. Ace took notice of the gently glinting light seeming to come from inside of the bottle, meaning that there was something inside reflecting. Due to the angle, Ace was able to tell that it was not liquid. A steel blade sat inside that bottle, but the dark haired woman sitting next to it hadn't laid a hand on that bottle. That meant she had a partner somewhere within the small bar based off of the band Queen - a small place by the name of __Her Highness__ \- a group that had brought on the next revolution of music in 1970 to the 1990s, and were still exceptionally well known.

A faint clicking sound reached Ace's ears. She looked down at the ground, dimly light from the light on in the men's room. The rhythmic sound of boots hitting the ground sounded close by as the man walked from the men's bathroom in the corner of __Her Highness__. Ace carefully looked up at the male.  
__Dirty blonde, tanned neck, hand-me-down leather jacket, blue jeans, iconic cowboy hat, relaxed and cocky posture - seemingly all American stereotypical redneck. Boots are new, work boots, scuffed up on the sides, bottoms left untouched. Possible threat.__  
Her sharp eyes landed on the woman, narrowed.

__Short, petite waist, large hips, light blue jeans, pink and white flannel tied around breasts, looks uncomfortable as if in pain, gripping onto bottle nervously, long brown hair - black roots visible. Naturally tanned - added color for affect. Partnered with male. Possible threat.__

Ace huffed out a breath, fanning at the air in front of her nose to rid her sense of the putrid scent. She looked at the other end of the bar, two men sitting with one another. One was swaying, seemingly drunk. In front of him, Ace caught several glasses gleaming, slick with freshly poured alcohol already downed by the man. The second one had two empty clear glasses next to him. Ace caught a whiff of gin, the most likely conjunction of drinks being tonic and gin.

__Both have dark hair, tanned skin, white button shirt, light blue button shirt, both seeming to be celebrating. Possible promotion - __The glint of a gold ring on the first male's hand told her different - __Engagement, celebration, both nearly hammered. Seemingly nonthreatening.__

She turned away from the four sitting at the bar. She was the only one sitting at a table, a full glass of whisky sitting in front of her, the bottle next to it. She sighed, pushing away the cold glass and bottle. It had been three months since she had even a drop of liquor. Ace didn't have a problem, no, it wasn't like that. When she drank, she forgot, and Ace couldn't be risking forgetting the possible threats sitting on the left side of the bar only six yards away.

Ace turned her head back to the drink in front of her, that amber liquid that she had pushed away. She wanted a sip, just a small one. The tiniest drop would relieve some of the pain she was reliving. It was thirty days away; a month; such a short period of time. Those sounds, the God damned sounds echoed in her head. The muffled cries, the shuffling of their heals, the sound of metal clicking into place, the cocking of a gun. Ace knew what followed next, she knew that the horror soon to come was going to echo over and over throughout her head.

"Fuck it," she hissed and reached out her hand.

She grasped onto the cold glass and brought it to her lips. Just before the first drop could hit her tongue, the sound of glass shattering clashed into her ears. Ace looked over to the mockery of a redneck, finding that the brown glass he had left next to his partner was broken into brown pieces, the steel knife left in his hand.

"Damn it," she muttered.

His eyes were dark and clouded with something that wasn't considered normal. Rage. Unbridled rage was present in his eyes. He looked ready to kill, and by the way his was gripping onto the knife, Ace didn't doubt that. It was gripped in a downward fashion, meaning that should he have stuck someone from above, he would have to drag the weapon down a ways before it was able to be removed.

__Footing - uneven; left foot carries more weight. Stance - offensive, leaned forward; he will not back down. Ticks - twitch in right hand; tremor from previous fights have left a physical mark. Weight - unevenly proportioned; easy take down from left side. Note - avoid downward blow, dodge left strike, check right hand. Status: __**__definite threat.__**

Ace scooted out of her seat slowly as to not catch the attention of the female who would undoubtedly assist her partner. When Ace was able to get to her feet, she walked toward the door then took a sharp right, walking along the wall hung with frames. She pulled her black leather trench coat around her body, ensuring that it didn't catch on any chairs pushed closer to the wall than table. Ace quickly swept up behind the pair, the male now having the other two's attention. One of the males, a man with dark brown hair shaved on the sides and stuck straight up on the top of his head, looked more sober than he had previously. His dark brown eyes landed on Ace for a single second. The female stood silently, a quick motion to the enraged male stating that she would go after him.

__Straight posture, dark eyes, dog tags, clenched fists, small twitch under right eye - military man.__

"C'mon, pal," the brown-eyed man said carefully, "No one's gotta be hurt."

"That's where you're wrong, Major Lennox," the mockery of a redneck said. He didn't have an accent to his voice as most others would. A light English accent tainted his voice from the all-American act he was trying to put on, "You and your friends? Those giant freaks? They're gonna pay fer what they did."

__He called him Major, attempting to use a scare tactic, 'I know who you are, you don't know who I am'. Lennox - confirmed military personnel. Attacking figures he holds close and dear. He wants to get onto a personal level.__

Lennox looked back at Ace a second time and gave a quick nod, nonverbally stating that now was the time to attack. Extending her arm out, Ace gripped onto the man's wrist and forced it upward in an attempt to disarm him of the weapon. The woman next to him attacked Ace's exposed waist with her nails, breaking through the skin and drawing blood. Ace spared her a quick glance before she returned to tussling with the mockery of a redneck. She sent a blow toward his left ankle with her leg, throwing him off. Ace tumbled down with him, supporting his weight on top of her own as she managed to roll them onto the ground.

She felt a sudden swish of air above her. The scent of gin and musk passed through her nose. Lennox had jumped over them in - what Ace assumed to be - an attempted attack on the woman. The man struggling above Ace made a move to pin her arms above her head. She brought up her knee in a speedy fashion, nailing the cowboy in charade between his legs. The groan and puff of air was all Ace needed to know that she had dazed him for a short while.  
Ace forced his weight off of her, rolling over to have him pinned below her. She tugged at the belt around her waist.

__Shlink!__

The metal had struck the ground next to 'Cowboy Casanova's head, causing the already in pain man to wince away from the sound. Ace grabbed hold of his wrists, forcing the under part of his arms up and wrapping her belt around them. She had to force the tongue of the belt through the leather panel to create a fourth hole. With the groaning man below her restrained, Ace got to her feet. She looked over at Lennox who had done something similar with the woman by using his own belt. Lennox stole a glance at Ace. Upon making contact, he did a double take. Ace made note of the curious expression on his face. She would be sure to ask later if she got the chance.

"Who the hell are you?" Lennox asked, looking over the woman.

"You may call me Ace," she stated as she stepped over the dazed man, "And you, Major?"

"William Lennox," he said as he held out his hand, "Thanks for saving our hides there."

Ace shrugged off the gratitude and shook the Major's hand. She'd been at bar fights, street fights, murder scenes - just about anything having to do with violence. Personally, Ace hated having the be violent, but in some cases, she had no other choice.

"You're pretty damn good at fighting, Ace," Lennox commented, "You ever been in combat training?"

"I've never had the honor of being in the armed forces," Ace admitted. She looked down at the watch on Lennox's hand, noticing the time to be 2:27 AM. She nodded politely to the Major, "I'm afraid we'll have to part ways. I've a job to do in the morning, and I wish to be there well rested."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Lennox nodded, "But... uh, you wouldn't... you wouldn't happen to know anyone named Orion Pax, would you?"

"No, sir, I do not," she said with a tone of finality in her voice, "Now, I must insist that I leave."

Lennox nodded, stepping out of the way. Ace stepped past him and over the bound woman. She left Her Highness and entered the chilled air of the night. It swirled around her, tearing at her dark hair. Her eyes, ever startling, faded into the darkness of the early morning. Her footsteps carried her toward her home, and she left the tempting bottle of whiskey behind.


	3. Chapter 2

The stench was more concentrated than fog; a noxious perfume that floated through the air freely at any rate. The smell, that virulent smell, forced itself into any crevasse it could. It lingered around the forest floor and clung desperately to every crumbling leaf or growing fungus. This was another day in the life of Dr. Azrael Claudia Echolyn. Her startling blue eyes gazed at the deceased more times than any Detective would have been comfortable with. The smell, while off-putting, happened to be nothing more than a factor in the equation. Ace towered over the body that had been removed from a tree where it once hung.

__Five-foot-four-inches, Asian descent, female. Bruising consistent with domestic violence. Her wedding ring appears beaten up.__

Ace knelt down, picking up the victim's hand and pulling off the simple silver gold band. She inspected the inside of the ring, finding that it had been smoothed down time and time again.

__Often took off their wedding ring - a string of lovers was undoubtedly left behind.  
She tilted up the female's head and peered at the dark bruising around her neck.  
__

Her eyes narrowed at the inconsistent details.

"Dr. Echolyn?"

Ace released the female body's head and stood straight. She dusted off the particles that had landed on her shoulders while examining the body. Her eyes met the grey ones belonging to a short, stout man by the name of Emmanuel Travis.

"Detective Travis," Ace addressed the aged Detective, "I can assure you that this is no suicide. This was premeditated."

"How can you tell? It looks like the poor lady felt the need to end it all."

"She has bodily harm matching signs of domestic violence. The inside of her wedding ring is smoothed down, indicating that she takes it off frequently. Was there a phone on the body?"

"We don't know -"

"If there is, look at her hidden contact. You'll most likely find several numbers, all most likely male - should you find any females, talk to them first. Oh, and the angle the bruise around her neck would suggest a figure of five-foot-eight-inches put that woman on that rope and hoisted her up," Ace stated, "Should you need a second opinion on the body, you know where to find me. Do take care to put your men's full effort into it this time? I'd rather not have to safe your rear-ends in court by providing evidence again. It was annoying enough the first time."

"Hey now, let's not get -"

"Oh, and send you wife my greetings - whichever one you're going to see tonight, that is,"

"H-how do you know about Maddie -"

"Have a nice investigation, Detective Travis,"

Ace's boots crushed the leaves under them as she took long, quick steps out of the beginning rim of the forest. The dying greenery starting to fade from life and into their hibernated state floated around her, death continuing its path in her life. Ace had known not much but death in her life aside from a father that wished to force her into a stage of normality that would last for the rest of her life.

~o0o~

She worked herself through the book shelves, shifting a book or two that were out of order and straightening them out. It was always aggravating to Ace when books weren't put back into their proper place. This was the main reason she often helped out in the local library - _Stellar Library_ Ace looked down at the clipboard and made multiple notes of what she had fixed, checking dates and editing some. She made a small note for the woman she was covering for the day. It hadn't been Ace's original plan to assist the library that day, but after a desperate call from the owner Madam Jennoa, Ace found herself between the tall, stacked up shelves.

Ace began a habit she had developed from a young stage to be sure her father wasn't near her. She had never felt safe with him around, his demanding standers, or his constant scrutiny for anything abnormal she did. Ace turned her head slowly to the left first.

_Clear._

She turned to the right. Instead of the usually empty space to her right, she caught a glimpse of an outline belonging to a humanoid figure. They were standing near the corner leading to the next aisle over. Ace had had her fair share of males that liked to watch her, and even some females who did the same. Now, Ace wasn't one to care for physical looks. She dressed averagely, wore zero makeup, and didn't take pleasure in playing the game "hard-to-get". In her mind, she couldn't entirely understand why she would be a desirable subject for someone to stare at.

Ace attempted to brush off his gaze, making a note to keep her shields up in case of a possible approach or attack. But the gaze of this stranger - this sudden anomaly in Ace's system - was still there. Strangely enough, she enjoyed it. It was something different to the usually quiet library. Her mind created inquiries. What was the purpose of this figure watching her? What were they gathering from her simple actions? _Why_ were they watching her? She felt her heart pounding erratically. She brought her hand to her chest, feeling the angry pulsing in her ribcage. This was... _exciting_.

"May I help you?" she asked as she turned her attention to the figure watching her.

Her full body turned to peer at this curious stranger. She blinked several times upon seeing the figure.

_Approximately six-foot-eight-inches; jeans; red flannel - unbuttoned; black undershirt; black combat boots. Squared jaw, dark hair - unusual midnight blue; mid thirties. Rugged; handsome. Leader-like aura; shoulders set back - some sort of military experience._

These were the mental notes that Ace naturally made, but what made her heart pick up was his eyes. Deep, concentrated blue that seemed to be flecked with crystal blue bright enough that they seemed to glow. They mixed and mashed and created mesmerizing orbs of blue. She tried to calm her heart and breath, her mind connecting dots together. Their eyes were similar - not identical - but similar.

This strange man smiled and shook his head, "Forgive me for disturbing you,"

Ace felt her stomach twist upon hearing his voice. It. Rumbled. His voice _rumbled_. Almost like an engine. The octave his spoke at seemed almost inhuman.

"It was rude for me to stare, but I was curious to notice your skill when putting away the books. They're alphabetized without fault,"

She felt her heart picking up again, "You're sharp to notice the format. I've had quite some time for practice."

One of his midnight blue brows raised in a surprised manner, "How long have you been working here then? If you don't mind my inquiry,"

"Nearly ten years," upon his blue eyes widening in surprise, Ace clarified with a chuckle, "I've volunteered here since I was a child. I found it was a good escape from everything."

"Even so, you seem young," he commented. Ace noted his eyes running over her body. She felt a shiver follow after where his entrancing blue orbs once laid. Why was she feeling this emotion? It was illogical, imperfect, and frustrating. She didn't understand it.

"I happen to be twenty-two, so I suppose you could consider me young," Ace admitted, shrugging. She felt heat rising in her body, anxious. She needed to leave right then and there. She _had_ to leave, "Is there something I could help you with? A book or a section?"

The stranger seemed taken aback by the sudden request, as if he hadn't been there for a book in the first place. He peered at the shelf, nothing more than a quick glance. ace followed his gaze and found that he had been looking at a book about constellations. Ace felt her face light up.

"You like stars, don't you?"

The man looked at her curiously, "Well, yes, but how -"

"This is the Si-Fi section, more specifically, you're in the _Stellar Library_ \- this place is known for its history about stars," Ace smiled patiently. She reached out and gently grasped onto the spine of the book. She peered down at the gold encrusted title, "_The Signs In The Skies_, a regularly checked out book."

"How do you know?" he wondered.

A small smirk rose to Ace's lips as she spilled out the obvious clues, "The spine is worn down, the title is pealing, and the book itself was written in the year 2006 - the badge on the front stating so,"

"You're observative,"

"You haven't a clue,"

The heat began rising inside of her again. She felt this nervous energy as her smirk began to fade. She tried to hide her anxious emotions with a short and courteous nod. Just as she was about to state that she needed to leave, her phone rang. With a sigh of relief, Ace held up her finger to the man with waiting inquiries, and answered.

"Dr. Azrael Echolyn speaking," she said.

"_Ace, get your smart ass down here,_" the voice of Rocky Marsh entered her ear, "_I'm about to start an autopsy on a John Doe and... man, he's fucked up, Ace. You gotta give me a hand here._"

Ace's eyes widened. Rocky wasn't one for using foul language, let alone admit that he needed help. She abruptly turned away from the man and began walking toward the exit with her clipboard, "I understand. Are you at the usual location?"

"_Yeah. Now hurry up and get over here. I've got military men up my ass trying to figure out who the hell this poor bastard is,"_

"I'm on my way," Ace ended the call, a new wave of urgency running through her system. And yet, her mind wouldn't let her walk away without looking back at the man. But when she looked, he was nowhere in sight.

_Damn... why am I so disappointed? He wasn't anyone I know. That's illogical - why do I feel this way about a man who's name I'm lacking? Why... why am I not okay with that?_


	4. Chapter 3

Ace pulled off her gloves covered in blood. She could hardly recognize the face of the man, but she knew him. Her mind had shot her back in time by seven months to the bar where she had met William Lennox. This happened to be his friend, the one who had been recently engaged. She recalled the male being far too hammered to assist in the fight she and Lennox handled. He had seemed content. Now, he seemed peaceful in his eternal sleep.

"COD is asphyxiation," she said as she removed the sanitary gown.

"I thought we determined that he bled out," Rocky objected.

"No, his eyes... they had tell-tale signs," Ace stated, "Those small red patches of blood on the inside of his eyelids goes to show that small blood vessels popped due to lack of oxygen. The long gash to his chest did cause him to bleed out, yes, but his heart stopped before he was out of blood."

"Well... who gets to tell the fiancé the bad news?" he sighed, "Then again, the men said that his fiancé went missing."

Ace's mind shot back to the woman in the woods who was hung in the trees. She constantly took her ring off, had a string of lovers, and was most likely killed out of revenge due to the abusive signs on her.

_What if she was going to leave her abusive lover for one who would cherish her?_

"I need to speak with the military men," Ace stated firmly, "They could give me a possible lead for another case."

"Another case?" Rocky wondered, "What do you think they could have in common?"

"Nothing," was her quiet reply.

Ace left the coroner's examination room. She was sure to get three pumps of hand sanitizer on her way out as she walked a short way down the hall. It was no surprise when she found Major Lennox in one of the chairs lined up against the wall closest to the exit. Next to him was an African American male that looked more distraught then Lennox did.

_Both military; possible threats; chose words carefully._

"Major Lennox," she said as she approached them. Her eyes quickly scanned over the male in full uniform. The male seemed surprised to see the woman in the coroner's office of all places. But for Ace, well, it's already been established that death seemed to be her element.

"Ace? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"One of my many jobs," she stated, "Here, I am Dr. Azrael Echolyn, Unofficial Assistant Coroner to Chief Medical Examiner Rocky Marsh."

"So... What about our brother in there?" the second male asked, "It's... it's Trenton, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir, I'm afraid so," Ace nodded solemnly, "His blood was a match for your comrade. I am deeply sorry for your loss. If it's any constellation, I understand your pain completely, and I could recommend a number of therapists."

The African American shook his head in denial. He got up from his seat, hands flailing in the air as his eyes swelled with tears. Ace had never liked giving the bad news, but this time, she had to.

"Major Lennox, I'm troubled to say that I need to ask you a few questions about your fallen comrade,"

Lennox shook his head, putting up his hand for a second. He didn't look much better than his friend by any means aside from being able to accept then news more easily. He drew in a long breath, nodding shortly.

"Yeah... yeah, I can answer a few,"

"Was Trenton engaged recently? To a woman of Asian decent? Or maybe in an abusive relationship with a man she didn't love?" Ace asked, "I realize that these are rather strange questions, trust me, I do, but this could do a world of wonder."

"Uh, yeah. A Japanese girl named Hana Fukuda. She was a sweetheart, a saving grace for Trenton, you know? God, those two were so in love that it was almost painful to watch... how do you know that?"

"A woman of Asian decent was found in the woods earlier today, hung, but it was not suicide. If I'm correct, whomever wished to kill your comrade would have most likely killed Hana as well. Did Trenton ever say anything about the fact that Hana was cheating on her husband while engaged to him?"

"That was part of the plan," Lennox nodded, "Hana, well, she was in this abusive relationship with a man named Riku Fukuda. She was going to file for devoice the moment Trenton got her moved out and in with his sister until he was discharged from base. But, two days before the move was supposed to happen, Hana went missing. The next day, so did Trenton."

Ace nodded firmly to him, "Thank you, Major Lennox. Again, my deepest apologies for your loss."

She turned away from him, dragging out her phone to call Detective Travis as she walked down the hall, when the Major spoke again.

"Hey, Ace," he called down the hall, "What happened to you? I mean, you said you understand the pain... who died?"

A bittersweet smile painfully stretched Ace's lips. She shook her head of dark hair and continued walking. She looked down at her phone, making sure to dial Detective Travis and not his wife - his first one, that is. Ace held the phone up to her ear.

_"Detective Travis speaking,"_

"Travis, I have a name and a lead,"

* * *

Ace drew in another long breath as she sat in a corner of the library, peacefully reading page after page of her book - _Blood On Blood_. It was a book concerning the topics of PTSD, survivors' guilt, and newly developed fears after war. It wasn't that the twenty-two-year-old had been in a war, but she had similar symptoms from her childhood. So far, it seemed as thought her only option was to take medication for the sudden flashes of memories before her eyes. Ace, however, had a burning, passionate hate for any kind of drugs. Good or bad. Ace was so deep into the book, figuring out what was wrong in her head, that she didn't register the foot steps coming closer and closer to her until they were right in front of her.

"A unique book choice,"

Ace was started by the rumbling voice that came from the male before her. She looked up at the familiar eyes of the stranger she'd met a week previous. She never did learn his name, and now it seemed to be a good opportunity.

"Yes, well, I like unique things," Ace said smoothly. She smiled softly, an action seemingly foreign to herself. Why was her heart racing again? What was going on with her body? What was with the _heat_?

A deep, shiver-inducing chuckle left his man. He seemed to speak directly from his diaphragm, an action not too common in "everyday society".

"From before, I apologize, but I never learned your name," the stranger said.

Ace glanced from him to the chair next to her, then back to him. She pat the table to indicate for him to join her. As he did, she looked over him quickly. He wore a similar outfit as he had before, on with a blue flannel this time, and a silver necklace around his neck that looked like a face of some sort. The book she had handed him was in his hand as well.

"You checked out the book," she said.

"Yes, I found that you were correct; I do enjoy constellations,"

Ace grinned at him, "Right, about my name. Well, I'm Azrael Echolyn, but I'm better known as Ace."

"Azrael? A curious name," he smiled at her. Ace felt her heart sudden spiking.

_What is happening to me?_

"But it does seem to fit you well. I don't think I could imagen you with another name,"

"What of you? What is your name?"

"Orion, Orion Pax,"

Ace's mind raced back seven months when she and Lennox had met at the bar.

_"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Lennox nodded, "But... uh, you wouldn't... you wouldn't happen to know anyone named Orion Pax, would you?" _

Now begged the question - did she ask him? Or did she leave it be? The inquiry of herself was pointless in the end - Ace knew herself well enough to know that her curiosity would get the better of her in the end. It would be best if she got the question out of the way.

"William Lennox, does that name ring a bell?" she wondered.

"Yes. I happen to work with Major Lennox on base," Orion nodded, "How do you know him if you don't mind my asking?"

With a soft sigh, Ace nodded. It was a fair question on how she knew the military man, and surely Orion would be aware of the murder case having to do with a fallen comrade. But what if he didn't know? Ace would hate to be the one to break that bad news to the man. He seemed sensitive in a way, and honestly, Ace didn't want to be the one that possibly broke him.

"There..." she hesitated.

"Don't be frightened," Orion smiled at her in an assuring manner, "I realize that it most likely wasn't under the best of conditions, but you have me interested."

"I don't understand," Ace raised brow, "Interested how?"

This strange but easy smile fell upon Orion's face. It wasn't unsettling or worrying, just odd. It brought a strange comfort for Ace to see him smile, and he smiled at her. Just for _her_.

"Your ability to pick up on the smallest of things is what first caught my attention. Then, you somehow knew the perfect subject to select for me. Now, you happen to know one of my allies. You just seem to... draw me in, I believe is the term."

A snort passed her lips, "Me? Draw you in? Now that's just illogical. I'm fairly average when it comes to these things. I pick up on details because I have had years of experience."

Orion tilted his head, "May I ask you to elaborate?"

Ace froze upon hearing the question. No one ever really wanted to get to know her beyond a professional level. Sure, there were a few who asked about how she was doing and several of the older librarians at Stellar History bought her small gifts each year for her birthday, but nothing more. A sudden warmth against her cheek brought a small wisp of a memory up.

_You're disgusting! You're an anomaly! A freak! Not even a fucked up monster would want to touch you!_

"Azrael?"

She blinked several times, looking at those blue eyes so similar to her own. She found that Orion was much closer than he originally was.

"Y-yes?" she whispered out as heat engulfed her cheeks and the pit of her stomach.

"I apologize if I over stepped. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable," he spoke softly in his rumbling voice.

"No, no, you're... you're alright. I just... I don't have the best memories and, well, sometimes I get caught in them," Ace explained quickly.

"If you won't mind, I would like to ask you more about these memories," he said.

"W-what do you -"

"Miss Azrael, I would like to ask you out on something called a 'date'. It wouldn't be anything much, I should say, but -"

"Yes,"

* * *

He was a Prime, the only Prime and the last Prime that would ever be in existence or history. He was held high in the eyes of his fellow warriors, the fellow Cybertronians that were willing to lay their sparks down on the line for this planet that had become their home. He had to be the example of a mighty warrior, show selflessness, compassion, and strength in more than one way. The compassion part was never an issue for the Prime, nor was the strength, but the selflessness part, however, had come to be more difficult as of late. Optimus Prime had a problem with his processors, a string of coding that he couldn't clear out no matter how many times he tried to shake his helm of it. His problem had a name - a beautiful name at that.

Azrael Claudia Echolyn was Optimus Prime's problem.

And he loved having her as a problem.

That human femme was like a virus in his processors and he adored it! His every responsibility, every pressure, every judgmental pair of eyes - every one of them became irrelevant when his processor shot her back into his trail of coding. This wish he had to see her more, this need inside of his chassis, and his spark pulsing when he thought of her before and during recharge; all of it had been worrying before severo.

After the first time Optimus had run into the female, the first time he saw her eyes, her wonderfully startling blue eyes, his spark hammered in his chassis. He had tried so hard to remain calm and seem human at least, but with that woman looking at him with her gentle smile, he found it becoming more difficult. He had been a coward and ran away when he got the chance. Optimus had turned himself into Ratchet.

* * *

_"Optimus, you were made aware of a 'Prime's Calling', weren't you? Or told about the more specific details of a spark belonging to a Prime?"_

_"I'm afraid not, old friend,"_

_There hadn't been much time for the Prime to learn everything there was to being, well, a Prime. A war was on its way, and honestly, keeping others alive seemed much more important than learning about a possible love-life. Optimus leaned on the berth in the Cybertronian Medical Officer's lab, awaiting the explanation his oldest friend had for him. Ratchet looked apprehensively between the Data-pad held in his severo and the Prime._

_"Well, this 'calling' of sorts... if what you're saying is matching to this, then... Optimus, this human female is your Destined Conjunx Endura. She was designed specifically for you."_

* * *

How was that even possible? How was this female, this human female, able to be his 'Destined Conjunx Endura? Optimus didn't doubt it for a moment, he knew Primus made no mistakes when it came to a Prime's fate, but how? Anyone knew what a Conjunx Endura was - even humans did. But a 'Destined' one? That hadn't been heard of but by the Primes, supposedly.

After their second meeting, when Azrael had entered that stage of panic, he had seen an opportunity to get to know her. It was clear that this woman, destined for him, had been traumatized by some way or another just as he had. She bore secrets not even the thin files on her knew. Hidden things that Azrael most likely shouldn't even have knowledge of. He could feel an aching in his chassis different from his yearning to be near Azrael. It was the kind you felt when you'd lost someone dear to you, when love felt like it was missing.

Why was his Destined Conjunx Endura in so much pain? He was desperate to know why she was so hurt. Now, Optimus supposed he would find out tonight. He knew how he looked, dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with black jeans and his usual combat boots. His holoform's midnight blue hair was brushed back. He couldn't help but peer in a mirror when he passed by it, smoothing down his shirt.

He felt a small jolt as he received a message from Azrael. She had been kind enough to provide him with her number in order for them to remain in touch for the human tradition of a 'date'. He grinned - an action not often done - and pulled out his holoform's phone.

Azrael: Are we still set for seven?

Orion: I am able to leave now if you would like.

Azrael: What bout six-thirty?

Orion: It sounds perfect.

Optimus replaced his phone in his pocket. While on his way back to his actual body that was currently resting in its alt-mode, he heard whistling. He looked up at the elevated level where he saw William giving him a thumbs-up.

"Prime! Where are ya goin'?" Ironhide asked from the catwalk where he and Will often spent time talking together.

The Prime chuckled. He brought his fingers to his temple.

_**.:I have something known as a 'date' tonight:.**_

_**.:If they hurt you, I'm gonna kill 'em. Human or not:.**_

_**.:I can assure you, she will not hurt me:.**_

~o0o~

Ace passed back and forth around her barren apartment. She wore a long grey sweater that hung just a little above her knees. She had managed to slip on a pair of jeans from two years ago. Ace hadn't gained much weight, making it easy to remain in clothing from past years despite her height - she was lucky if she found herself eating often anymore. It was a bad habit but it was a habit sometimes necessary in her line of work. Or, in her case, _lines_ of work. Detective Consultant, Unofficial Assistant Coroner, an investor, a mechanic, a Doctor, a therapist, and the list continues on. It was funny, really, how she did everything she did out of spite for her father.

A sudden flash of blinding light from outside the windows to Ace's apartment alerted her to a new threat. She drove behind her couch before an ear-splitting scream of sound burst through the air. Ace covered her ears desperately in fruitless attempts to block out the noise. She saw shards of glass suddenly fly by the couch, meaning that her windows were most likely blown in. Slowly, as the ringing from the blast started to slither away, smoke began to leak in through the windows. In nearly perfect sync, terrified shrieks blossomed out of the eerie silence. The kind of scream that came from true fear when he seeped into your chest. The kind of fear she had known all too well as a child. Ace's eyes widened as her mind made the deduction.

The children.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Useless piece of shit!**_

Labored breaths passed her chapped lips.

_**You can't get anything right, can you?!**_

Fire licked at her skin desperately as if to get another taste.

_**You're never gonna be good enough, Azrael. You're never gonna be normal!**_

Weak little arms were clasped around her neck. She cradled the small boy in her arms tightly, her eyes frantically searching for an exit. If she couldn't make it, which Ace doubted she would, then the boy should. All she had to do was find a door or a window or a door. That was all she needed. Ace needed to be perfect, she needed to do this right.

"Fuck you, Dad," she hissed into the flames.

The fire around her seemed to retaliate to her words by flickering up higher, licking at her legs, her arms, trying to get another taste of her skin. Ace tucked the boy further into her grip to hide him from the fiery rage blazing all around. She tried every door they came to, every window they past. The doors were locked, the windows were painted shut, and Ace wasn't going to risk harming the boy with broken glass. With every labored step she forced herself onward, boy in her arms. The floor creaked, the ceiling sank, and everything began to fall into embers. The splintering of wood from over her head speared fear through Ace's core.

_Approximately twenty-seven seconds to move sixteen feet to the exit. Any sudden weight shift and the roof collapses fifteen feet here and now._

A thud from the upper level caused panic to seep into Ace's chest. Her mind went blank of any logic, and her only concern was the small boy in her arms. Her steps felt slow and heavy - it seemed like she wasn't going fast enough. The sound of splintering wood grew louder no matter how hard Ace pushed herself to move faster. She could see the door only four feet away. Flames licked at her arms and tried to taste the boy she kept wrapped up in them. The exit was three feet away. The air seemed so thin and heavy at the same time. She just had to go two more feet.

The final crack of a support beam above their heads was a warning - a final warning. Ace wasn't going to make it. Gravity was working against her, oxygen was moving away from her, and hope had long been missing. Her blue eyes, dim and closing, looked down at the whimpering boy that clung to her for dear life. If he stayed with her, he was going to die. Ace looked at the door and ran through the calculations.

_He'll be a foot away from fire. He'll run away from it. There is no other choice. He will die if he remains._

With everything she had left, Ace shifted the boy in her arms, and forced him toward the door. She felt something three times her weight came crashing down on her legs. Ace felt the searing pain of flames and embers scorching her skin as her vision was slowly cut off. The last thing she was able to see was a sudden blinging blue light that made her thing of her eyes.

She thought of Orion's eyes.

* * *

_She peered at herself in the mirror, examining her blue eyes. They were so strange and unusual. Her father hated her eyes, oh, he despised her eyes. But Ace loved her eyes for that reason - their unsettling concentrated blue that nearly glowed in the shadows was her favorite part about them. When she looked at her eyes in the mirror, she felt as if she was looking back at someone else. She felt as if she wasn't so alone. She felt safe and content, staring at her eyes, because they didn't even seem like her eyes some days._

_Sudden pounding on the door broke Ace out of her trance-like state. She looked at the door, the angered pounding undoubtedly being her strict father demanding her to leave the bathroom with unspoken words. She sighed softly, giving her eyes another glance in the mirror before she shut off the light and opened the door._

_"Yes, fa-"_

_The cold metal of a ring hit her cheek. Ace felt the stinging pain of her broken skin as blood rushed to the surface and spilled over the cut. The scent of Jack Daniels was strong on his breath as he grabbed hold of Ace's shirt._

_"What's wrong with you?" he hissed out. His breath blew over her face, heavy and toxic, "Why can't you be like the other girls? Why do you have to be so damn different?"_

_Ace remained quiet. She had learned from experience that at these times, it was best to keep quiet and hunker down until he was over his drunken pursuit of normality and fast asleep or at work. It didn't take a lot for Ace to figure out what kind of work her father did. Which powder always lining his fingernails, blood shot eyes, occasional shaking that she recognized as symptoms of withdrawal. Her father worked two jobs. One in his endless search for something stable and considered "acceptable" in the public ye, and a second job for the late nights when he'd had a bear or two and went 'fuck it'._

_He shook her as if waiting for an answer to spill from her lips. Ace remained limp in his tight, angry hold. Her blue eyes became dull as she waited for him to throw her to the ground._

* * *

Blue orbs flickered open. The immediate tightness of her chest threw her mind into gear and her eyes sifted over everything in sight. The dim lights, the soft mattress, the neatly piled pillows behind her, the smooth white blanket laid over her lower body, and the scent of sanitary substance. It wasn't a hospital - Ace had been in enough hospitals to have the smell burned into her mind. There was a more metallic sort of undertone to the perfume of the room.

Ace sat up slowly, feeling the tenderness in her torso. She looked down, finding the familiar black gel that was part of her 'condition'. She ran her fingers over the smooth gel that covered her wounds and tenderly began to heal them with a gentle, cool touch. Some of the black gel reached out to touch her fingers as she ghosted her fingers over it. Her blue orbs took notice of the white leggings that hugged her legs tightly and the white top that wrapped around nothing but her chest. It was lacking in sleeves or straps.

Without knowing where she was, Ace wasn't comfortable remaining on the bed. She slipped off of the soft bed that was more comfortable than her own at home. Or rather, what _was_ her home. Her feet came into contact with the cool flooring. The small creases in the tile dug into her feet, the slight shift of her dark hair tickled her shoulder. Her senses were on high as she peered around the dimly light room for an exit.

Ace's eyes found the soft outline of a door from the light shining from under it and threw the cracks and crevasses. She took slow steps towards the door as her ears twitched from the sounds of gears whirring and metal clicking. Her hand pressed against the door and she pushed on it lightly.

_Silent, no squeaking. Well taken care of - oiled. Solid metal, heavy, but easy to_ open.

The sudden flood of light that crashed into her eyes caused her to wince. She stumbled backward and grabbed onto the door as best she could. Ace blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the blinding lights while pulling herself back up to her full height of six-foot-four-inches. She looked down at the black gel that was still working away at her wounds. Ace still hadn't a clue what this gel really was, but she had come up with a name for her 'condition'.

"Well I'll be damned," she heard a familiar voice say, "Doc 'bot didn't think you'd be walking around for another week or so."

Ace's startling blue eyes landed on the sweaty, tanned face of Major William Lennox. He had an almost childishly excited grin on his face. The Major strolled over to Ace, a towel slung over his shoulder, his swamp green shirt soaked by sweat, and his military pants were covered in dirt.

_Panting, excited. Eyes are wider than normal, pupils are strained. Logical explanation - training. Most likely took place outside due to the dirt and most likely as a team building exercise._

"Major Lennox," she addressed politely, "Training went well?"

"How did you... you know what, never mind," Lennox shook his head, "How are you feeling? I mean, we did pull you out of a burning building. Your a legend around here, by the way, for saving that kid."

"Is the boy alright?"

"Yeah, safe and sound. He went running out of the building and to his parents. But, how are _you_ feeling?"

Ace grimaced at this. She wasn't getting the full answers she wanted, but then again, she was in a military base that she most likely should be in without some sort of high clearance.

"I'm feeling fine," she said, "The Autonoxiatry is doing it's job. I'll be healed within the day."

"The Autono… what?" Lennox look of confusion brought a sense of amusement to Ace. She shrugged.

"It's the term I developed for this 'condition' of mine. Auto-nox-iatry; self-harm-heal. This black gel you see around my torso is the Autonoxiatry substance. In short, I am able to heal myself as long as I am conscious," Ace explained. She peered around the base, her blue eyes sifting over every detail there was. What her main concern was happened to be the high roof, "Major Lennox, why is there such a high roof? Not even helicopters need so much space."

"You don't miss a thing," he chuckled again, "C'mon. You've gotta be hungry. I'll explain while we eat, okay?"

Ace nodded and began to walk along with the Major.

* * *

It was nothing more than an afternoon drive while he had some time, that was all Optimus was doing. There was no mission, no responsibilities, nothing of the sort but worry that was taking over his systems slowly the longer Azrael was in the Med Bay. Ratchet had about outright refused to let Optimus know anything about the femme's condition before seeing the Prime's destressed state. When he'd heard the news that Azrael wouldn't be conscious for another week or so, Optimus knew he had to get out of the base and away from the terrible feeling in his spark. It was as if something was trying to light inside of him; a fire; burning embers like the ones that had harmed Azrael so terribly. When he pulled her out of the fire, from under the wood, and cradled her against his chest through his haloform, he was brought to tears.

It was rare to see Optimus show weakness, but it was unheard of for the Prime to reveal the utter chaos inside of him. With just the image of Azrael in his processors, Optimus felt stronger. When he saw her like that, weak and frail, he knew that he had displayed a side of himself that others had never seen. Now, his team was treading carefully around him. Not even Bumblebee and Sideswipe had caused many problems aside from the occasional race around the base. Ratchet updated Optimus when Azrael's condition improved or worsened. What not even the Prime was expecting was for the sudden com-link from Ratchet with what could have been the greatest news that ever fell upon Optimus' audio sensors.

_**.:Ratchet to Optimus Prime:.**_

_**.:I read you, Ratchet. What seems to be the problem?:.**_

_**.:Optimus, Azrael is awake:.**_

The Prime's tires screeched against the road as he came to a complete stop on the empty street. His gears whirred excitedly as his spark pulsed and that attempt to begin a fire in a chassis started up again.

_**.:What is her condition?:.**_

**_.:Her vitals are clear, her mind seems in fine shape, and her body is healing rapidly because of something _**_**called 'Autonoxiatry'**_**_:._**

**_.:What does that mean for her, Ratchet?:._**

**_.:In short, she's going to be fine, Optimus. She's doing quite well at the moment. She's currently eating with Major Lennox:._**

**_.:I'm returning to base. Inform Major Lennox that Azrael is to meet the Autobots once I am present. Optimus, out:._**

* * *

Ace covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to contain her laughter. Epps had joined her and Lennox at the table they were eating at. He had begun to tell a long line of tails about a few new recruits to the base who had a tendency to race around. When they were caught by their team leader, well, Hell sometimes broke the gates. As Epps was spilling more stories of these characters with the military names of 'Bumblebee' and 'Sideswipe', Ace kept an eye on Lennox, watching his movements and noting them. When he lifted his fingers to his ear, she assumed he was listening in on a com-in.

_Furrowed brows, darkened eyes, tense facial features. Most likely a pressing matter or a higher up._

When his fingers dropped, Azrael asked as calmly as her racing mind would allow: "Someone important, I assume?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. He looked at Epps, "The big guy called into Ratchet. He wants her to meet the team when he gets back."

One of her dark eyebrows raised in curiosity, "Who's this 'big guy'?"

"Optimus Prime," was Epps's quick response, "He's the leader of the Autobot Team."

"And... who is Ratchet?" she wondered, "Is he 'Doc-bot'? The one you were talking about earlier, Major?"

"Yeah, that's him," Lennox nodded, "You really catch onto things easily, don't you?"

Ace shrugged as if it was nothing, "Yes and no. It's a useful tool for most of my occupations."

"Woah, woah, woah," Epps placed his hand up as if to stop Ace from speaking, "You mean to tell me that you have multiple jobs?"

"Oh, yes," Ace nodded. She smiled hopefully, "Would you... would you like to me to tell you about them?"

"Hell yeah!" Epps agreed.

"Well, you ladies have fun gossiping," Lennox slapped Epps on the shoulder, "I've gotta go talk to Galloway."

As the Major walked away, Ace looked at Epps with hopeful eyes, "Right, well, I guess I'll start with the first job I took up. I started off as an 'on the low' mechanic..."

* * *

Her back was pressed against the cool metal of the catwalk as she curled herself over the edge. Her dark hair hung down from her head while her body slowly swayed. Soft, warm breezes blew through the open hanger door while she allowed her mind to wander. She thought back to that man from before, the man she was supposed to have a date with. It would have been her first real date since her first year of high school with a boy named Samuel Witwicky.

Orion Pax, what an interesting name. She admired it, however, due to the name's meaning. Orion the Hunter, a constellation in the sky, a pattern, and a protector. She used to look up at the sky when she was younger just to look at that one constellation.

She thought of his six-foot-eight-inch height and his midnight blue hair - both things not very common among human traits. But it hair didn't look dyed and he was lacking the chemical scent that hair-dye would have. He had a natural musk to him, and something metallic. She pegged him to be a man with military experience. Maybe Lennox or Epps would know him? It was worth a shot after all. She'd have to explain why her apartment was on fire -

Ace's eyes snapped open as she thought of this. She sat straight up, her back stiff as a board as she entered a stage in her mind known as the 'Hyper Reality'. All noise seemed to stop, all air flow came to a halt. It was just Ace as her consciousness sank deeper and deeper into her head.

_The light could have been a possible back-fire to a car, but that doesn't explain the outward explosion. Most likely answer is a bomb of sorts - a large one - but not nuclear or there would have been more of a risk bringing me to the base. No, what happened was top secret. A civilian should know nothing about this. The blast, thank about the blast._

_It had a bending effect on the windows, causing them to shatter from the sudden force applied to them. The smoke would have filed in slowly after, but it didn't. The smoke began to fill up the room directly after the explosion. The complex was already burning, but from what. It had to be something large if it was a bomb, and no human could have those same effects without some sort of message. This had no message for anyone in the complex. This was a message to someone else - but who?_

"Hey, Ace,"

_Who? That is the question. Who was this for? It was on a massive scale so it was obviously meant to grab their attention. This wasn't a 'look at me' kind of thing. If that were the case than the bombing would have taken place at a mall or park - a place where people give one-on-one attention._

"Hello? Dr. Echolyn?"

_This was a taunt - that's what this was. It was a way for someone to say 'I know your weakness. I know someone you care about is here. Fear me'. It was a warning proving that someone of importance was in that apartment complex, someone important enough that it took chaos, fire, and death to get the message across. The scale. The scale is important as well. A massive message for someone of massive importance. No human could do damage like this without some sort of help, not the way that this went down. No one there had anything planned or anything worth destroying. No one but me..._

Ace's eyes opened with a frightening start. They seemed to glow as a small, disgusted frown came onto her lips. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Major Lennox.

"The apartment complex was set on fire as a message, a message to fear whomever did set it. It wasn't a single human being - it would have had to be a mass amount or a single large entity. There was a bomb but it wasn't nuclear or you wouldn't have brought a civilian to this base - I have some sort of importance to this -"

"Ace, hold up -"

"Now stop thinking about the smaller details because those have added up to the major question - who? Who was this message for? What was the message? Whoever set off the explosion was saying 'I know your weakness. I know someone you care about is here. Fear me'. This was a taunt to someone outside of the complex. Not a single person in that apartment had anything planned that would be deemed important for the evening - no one but me. This message, this taunt, was for someone who has some sort of deep connection to me. How do I know it's not to me? Because they could have set the fire while I was still gone. So tell me, Major Lennox, how many died?"

"W-what?!"

"How many died. Casualties? Corpes? I need a number - an exact number!"

"Forty-one,"

_Forty-one. For some reason this is important to the attacker, but why. Why would this be important. What are possible numbers to create the number? Fifteen plus twenty-six, then... no, that wouldn't make sense. That wouldn't be important unless a giant or sorts had become sentimental._

"Major Lennox, was I counted as part of the forty-one?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so -"

"You think so or you know so?"

"Yes! I counted you as a body before you started to breath again!"

_Forty bodies. No, I wasn't meant to be counted._

"I was meant to survive,"

"What?!" Epps cried out, "Ace, you've literally just blown my mind out of my head then shot it back inside! What the hell do you mean that you were meant to survive?"

"I mean that whoever attacked the building had planned for me to survive, and they are going to attack again on the given date," Ace started slowly and clearly, "Major Lennox, what side of the building was the bomb set off?"

"North,"

"Epps, think," Ace then stated as she stood to her feet. She looked down at the shorter male with her startling blue eyes, "It's mathematical. Imagen the numbers used to get to forty. Fifteen and twenty-five. The numbers that create fifteen are three and twelve. Three; the third day of the week - Wednesday. Twelve, the twelfth month - December. Twenty-five, twenty-fifth - Christmas Day. The date given is Wednesday, December twenty-fifth. That is the next attack. Anymore questions?"

Lennox raised his hand, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

* * *

Major Lennox, who Ace was at last calling 'Will', walked down the catwalk near midnight as the Peterbilt truck he had come to respect rolled into the base. With the shifting of gears and hissing of metal moving into place, the massive metal figure of Optimus Prime stood tall. The cyan optics belonging to the last Prime landed on Will. With two steps he was in front of the Major.

"Major Lennox," he greeted, "Would you happen to know where Azrael is?"

"You missed her, big guy," Will chuckled, "Kid passed out two hours ago. Tried staying up with Bee and Sides, but Ratchet told her to head off to bed. Something about her mind entering a suggestive state. Basically, she wouldn't believe that the Autobots are real if she didn't get some rest."

Disappointment settled in his tanks as Optimus realized he had taken too long. Then again, Ratchet had said that Azrael wouldn't be awake for another week. He was beginning to think that there was more to this femme than what met the optic.

"When do you think -"

"Not sure. She seemed out cold when she did get to sleep," Will informed, "Sorry, Prime, but you're just going to have to wait."

"Yes, I understand,"

Will provided a kind smile, sympathetic to the giant made of metal. He could remember his first time away from home and how much he missed Shara. Will could only imagen the kind of pain and longing Optimus felt when it came to Azrael. To have someone that was designed just for you, someone who was a perfect match for you, and you couldn't be near them? Will would have gone insane by this point. Optimus, however, seemed to be more composed. Sure the mech was disappointed, but he seemed to have all the more of a determined aura around him.

"I think you should recharge," Will said suddenly, looking at the Prime, "You haven't done that since Azrael got here last week. She's here, safe and sound in her barracks, asleep. It's not going to kill you to get some rest as well."

"Perhaps you are right, Major Lennox,"

"C'mon, big guy, it's Will,"

"William,"

"You know what, I'll take it,"


	6. Chapter 5

Ace could hardly feel the sting from her hands each time they came into contact with the bloodied material.

_"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_His rough voice have become normal to listen to. His drug induced rages or his drunken babbles were the only things that she ever heard around the house aside from the TV that was left on twenty-four/seven._

Every part of her body ached, but she kept going. She had to keep going. It was compulsive, she knew that, but the sting brought her comfort. It was better than turning to drinking like her father. It was better than stringing up a rope and... Ace shook that from her head.

_She sat against the wall, looking as the softly swaying body of a blonde haired woman. A metal chair that was rusted on the front two legs that had collapsed upon the female body's weight suddenly leaping off of it. Against the wall, a small, innocent, dark haired girl was rocking herself back and forth with her hands clasped tightly over her ears. She rocked back and forth, back and forth, muttering the same things over and over again._

_**"Melody Jane Echolyn, five-foot-six-inches, Russian descent, female. Bruising consistent with domestic violence. Her wedding ring appears beaten up,"**_ Ace hissed through clenched teeth. A distinct crack was heard through the otherwise silent air as her fists became tighter, _**"Known lovers: Elijah Weaver, Darrel Lewis, Owen Peters, Julio Nunez, and Elmer Collins. Julio Nunez - known gang member; HVI positive."**_

Ace could taste blood begin to seep out of her gums and through her teeth. Her jaw was clamped shut, refusing to let out any sound that could possibly let out the smallest sound of weakness. She was practically out of breath, only working off of the faint slivers of actual sleep she gained throughout the night.

_He clawed at her hair and took a firm grip, forcing her along the wooden halls of their rickety old house. The cigarette in his mouth fell to the floor with his pile of alcohol bottles. He tossed the little girl, blue eyes wide and fearful, to the other side of the room. The shriek of an innocent child could be heard down the block and back as his heavy work boot slammed into her ribcage. She should have been dead from the impact, cracked and bruised ribs, and undoubtedly punctured lung, but she wasn't._

_"You stupid little fucking shit! You should have stopped her from -"_

_Flames suddenly erupted from his alcohol stash in the_ corner.

A second and third crack sounded as her hands moved at an impossibly fast rate. She felt his heavy, hot feeling inside of her stomach that was bubbling and ready to spill over. She felt like she was burning up. She could feel the flames that licked at her skin from her childhood. She could feel the faded scars ache with an indescribably pain.

_He didn't even look at her. He grabbed his current bottle and bolted for the door. The flames grew bigger and brighter as they caught onto the house, clawed heir way up the carpet, and slithered along closer and closer to her. She screamed in fear, calling for her mother to save her. She called for her father to help her. She prayed for anyone to come to her rescue, but all that came was the fire that swallowed up the hell hole that a woman, a man, and a child once played 'Picture Perfect' in._

Ace flung herself into the air, aiming her leg outwards with a bent knee and light tension. Her lower calf slammed into the punching bag decorated with red spatters of her blood. The rubber cylinder holding sand inside fell off the chain with a notable 'snap!' Air came flowing into her lungs as her mind finally settled itself outside of the memories consisting of fire and booze.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Ace's blue eyes narrowed upon hearing a voice from behind her. She snapped her head toward the doorway where a familiar six-foot-eight-inch male stood. His own blue eyes seemed patient and kind while looking at the rather distraught female.

"Orion?" she muttered out breathily, "This is your base?"

"Yes, it happens to be where my team and I are stationed," he nodded in confirmation, "So, would you like to talk about it?"

"What makes you think that there's an 'it'?" Ace challenged.

"I recognized the expression," Orion admitted, "A few soldiers here have the same look, but not quite so -"

"Focused?" Ace suggested, "Well, I can tell you that I'm _fine_. This is _normal _for me."

He looked over her quickly, noticing the lacking burn marks or bruises, "Ratchet didn't think that you would be awake for -"

"A week, yeah, I know," Ace said with an air of annoyance. She looked down at her fist, watching the black gel she was all too familiar with coating over her fingers that were broken.

She heard Orion take a few steps toward her before stopping. She knew he was waiting for her to look up at him, but for whatever reason, she was nervous to even move with him there. She was upset, angered, and about ready to kill someone. She was still panting, but it wasn't from lack of breath. She felt heat swelling up from behind her eyes and pushing forward. Her vision blurred. Ace had nearly forgotten what it was like - crying. A warm hand hooked her chin and brought her face up to see soft eyes gazing down at her. A gentle smile was on the male's face. He wore the kind of expression that you read about in romance novels, when you know that you love someone so deeply that you'd do anything for them. His eyes twinkled softly, his scent lured her in, and his presence seemed to calm her. And yet, she cried. Her tears came faster and heavier like the rain when it came pounding down from the sky.

Orion didn't speak. He wrapped his arms around Ace firmly, pulling her toward his chest and keeping her there in a tight, secure hug. Ace felt her heart stuttering about in her chest while she simply stood there. Her body felt numb as if this embrace of his was able to wash away _everything_ that had raced through her mind.

"M-my mother," she whispered into his shoulder, "I-I found m-my mother w-when I... when I w-was s-six. S-she was... she was just... hanging there. L-like she was at peace. F-fucking peace!"

Ace's arms flung around Orion. Her eyes clenched shut and her fingers dug into his back for dear life. She couldn't bare to let go. She needed someone to hold her up. Ace needed to be weak for a second. Just a second of weakness and that was all. The arms that embraced her held firm and tight. The man that stood there for Ace to cling to was perhaps the only one to ever see Ace in a state of weakness aside from a few select figures.

When Ace's fingers relented from clawing into Orion's shoulders, she gently pushed off of him, wiping the tears from her cheeks roughly. Orion kept a firm hold on her arms, looking at her blue eyes with his own. Ace felt her heart begin the pound with an almost sick-like feeling. Nervousness fluttered up in her stomach. Heat rose to her cheeks.

"Mind keeping this between us?" she asked. She winced at the sound of her own voice breaking.

"There is no shame in showing weakness for a moment, but no, I do not mind," his rumbling voice soothed, "Azrael, I realize that this might be an inconvenient time, but I would like to ask you to meet my team. There is something about this base that you do not know."

"I... I just need another minute," Ace said attentively, "Please?"

A hand gently touched her cheek and a thumb brushed away a newly shed tear, "Take what time you need."

* * *

The shattered mirror in front of her, splattered with blood, showed broken pieces of her face. It seemed like that somedays, that she was broken in a way that she didn't even seem human with overly logical statements and sarcastic jokes lacking any humor. She knew what it was and she knew that it was deeply rooted to her past. Until today, she had been able to deal with it. Why now, when she was here in this place, were these emotions of hatred suddenly arising? Why were these waves of unexplained memories beginning to flood back to her?

Three knocks on the door shook Ace out of her questioning phase. The voice of Roger Epps came muffled from the other side of the door.

"'Ay, Doc, you alright in there?" he called.

Ace brought her hand up to her throat and pressed to of her fingers to the underside of her neck, "Just fine, Epps. I'll be out in a moment."

With a rough wipe of her nose, Ace stood straight in the mirror belonging to her temporary barracks. She forced on a smile onto her face that looked scarily natural. With a quick hand running through her hand, Ace left the mirror in its shattered form and whipped open the door. Epps's excited grin met her own false one, but the faking came a little easier with his energy around.

"Alright, let's do this," Ace said with an air of forced excitement. However, she was extremely curious, "Where to? Now that I know there's something I don't know, I've been wracking my brain over what it could possibly be!"

"We're headed up to the catwalk, Doc," Epps said. He turned to point up to a waving Will who was grinning just as excitedly as Epps.

Ace's feet began to move before her mind could really tell them two. Something about this felt natural - almost calming in a way. But she felt nervousness flutter up in her stomach again. She felt heat bubbling up to her cheeks and her mind jumped over to Orion. She thought of how his hands felt against her skin, how tightly he held onto her - like he'd been waiting so long to do it. He seemed to be made of all qualities tracing back to a leader. Her initial thoughts of him had been so logical and now she was experiencing this odd evocation of emotion in her chest. As if she was missing something.

As if she was missing _him_.

She got to the top of the catwalk, still far away and deep within her own mind. It was like the catacombs sometimes, when she retreated into her mind. There were so many paths and places to go. Trails and clues that she hadn't picked up on her first dozen times around. It seemed endless, her wandering through thoughts and the softer, kinder memories of her childhood, when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, kid," Will placed his hand on her shoulder, "Is everything okay? You seem out of it?"

Ace blinked a few times, registering the fact that the Major was staring at her worriedly. She shook her head before she gave him a quick nod with a soft smile.

"I'm okay, just... lost in thought, I suppose. It's a maze, my head. Can never really know where you're going unless you've got a map," Ace shrugged. She shoved back the emotions, those little licks of something new growing in her chest, and she put up a brave face, "So, what's there to -"

The screeching of tires cut Ace off. Her startling blue eyes turned to the ground floor of the base, finding a black and yellow modified 1967 Camaro SS. Her mind shot her back in time to high school when she and Sam Witwicky were 'together'. It was hard to say what they were at the time. They had been what was called "best friends", but at the same time, they had been involved with one another in a way that was nearly romantic. Ace brought her hand up to her head as she returned to the present, and she watched as a boy not much different than the one she once knew spill out of the car, laughing amusedly and patting the hood.

"Okay, I give, you've gotten better," he said with a dizzying sort of air around him, "Good one, Bee."

"Bee," Ace repeated, "I... I know that name..."

* * *

_"Ace, I want you to meet my car, Bumblebee," Sam said with a childish nature._

_Said girl raised a brow at the beaten up black and yellow Camaro whose lights blinked at her in welcome. She dragged her finger over the hood while walking to the driver's side. She peered into it._

_"How did you do that?" she asked with curiosity._

_"Do...what?" Sam raised a brow at her inquiry._

_"Miles isn't in here to mess around, and you're standing there, so how did you make the lights flicker?"_

_Sam walked around the car and grabbed onto Ace's hand. He pulled her away from the car gently, knowing that if he did something wrong - she could probably kill him. Of course, that had been part of the attraction at the time. She was the mysterious girl at school, the one with no friends, and the one that seemed almost deadly. Yet somehow Sam was still alive with his luck._

_"Okay, Bee, you're good to transform," Sam said confidently._

_Silence was the only thing that rang around them, no movement but by the trees committing to a dangerous dance with the wind. Ace looked at Sam and brought her hand to his forehead._

_"Are you feeling okay, Sammy?" she asked softly, nervously, "You don't have a fever - did you contract a virus lacking obvious symptoms?"_

_"What? No! Just... he's probably scared he's going to scare you away like __Mikaela," Sam said quickly. He looked at the Camaro desperately, "C'mon, Bee, don't make me look crazy in front of her."_

_Ace gently whispered, "You won't scare me,"_

_The sound of metal shifting into place, gears turning, and rods popping into place echoed throughout the empty field. Ace gazed up at the giant before her, her mind almost not comprehending that there was a creature made of metal standing but a yard away from her and Sam._

_"Ace, this is Bumblebee. He's an Autobot, one of the guys that protected Earth from the Decepticons during the battle of Mission City," Sam said with an air of pride, "This guy's the youngest, and my best friend. But he'd also going to protect you, okay?"_

_The blue eyed girl could only nod, but a soft, genuine smile slipped onto her lips._

_"It's nice to meet you, Bumblebee. I'm Azrael, but everyone calls me Ace,"_

* * *

"Bumblebee?" Ace whispered softly. Her chest swelled as her mind flooded with the memories she had forced away of the youngest 'Bot, "Bumblebee!"

Shifting plates, gears, and popping joins sounded as the transformation began. There was no way to describe the beauty of such an event, but Ace had seen Bee do it enough times to know that this came easy to the young scout. Blue optics focused on her, still just as young and just as radiant as they had been the first time she met him. Immediate recognition lit up in the black and yellow Cybertronian's optics.

"Azrael - that you - girl?" came the fizzling sections of radio shows and songs that played as his voice.

"You two know each other?" Will asked with obvious confusion.

Ace nodded, "Sam and I used to be an odd mix of platonic friends and romantic lovers. One day we would be punching one another in the arm, and the next we would be cuddled on the couch for hours straight."

"So do you and Bee here know one another?" Epps inquired while Bee walked toward the catwalk without crushing an soldiers.

"Sam introduced Bee and I to one another, and at times, Bee played as my guardian when Sam was off doing... whatever the hell he was doing at college. We broke it off after Sam said that his life had too many complications," Ace explained with a light tone to her voice. She smiled when Bee was just below her, "I didn't blame him. I just... I think now I understand what those 'complications' were."


	7. Chapter 6

All she could do was stare. Her mind wouldn't work, her body wouldn't move, all she could do was _stare_. He was perfectly eye level with her, an intense blue just like the eyes she knew of Orion focused solely on her. She didn't feel scared. She didn't feel angry. She didn't feel anything except the painful throbbing of her chest begging her to move closer.

She took a step.

The gears in her head began to whirr back into action. Her eyes finally moved from just his optics to him. She cast her eyes to the right of his head, finding red, blue, and the silver color of metal. Her eyes followed the painted flames of the armor to the massive and oddly gorgeous machine standing before her. She gazed up at the beast of metal with wonder unmatched by anything other than her.

She took a second step, letting out a long-held breath.

Her lips twitched as to make some sort of sound, but she found that she was left speechless. There were hardly any words to describe the red and blue being standing before her. Not a word could begin to depict his impeccable design. The familiar aura, the seemingly gentle look in his concerned cyan optics, it made her feel a kind of way that she hadn't felt in years. She hadn't the pleasure of feeling such a thing when she was a young girl, pressed against that wall, watching her mother's body sway as if in peace.

Safe. That was it. He made her feel safe. It was an unfamiliar feeling and an unusual one at that. But it was pleasant and warm. It blossomed in her belly and swelled up to her chest, flowering outwards to her arms and dancing along the tips of her fingers. It was a wonderful feeling, this safety. It was a powerful thing, this comfort.

Finally, her lips moved, and the dryness in the throat became clear with moisture. She took a third step, leaving hardly any room between her and the giant that presented himself. Her hand ached to move and her mind wondered what the metal felt like against her skin. Was it warm? Was it cold? What was he feeling? Slow with caution, she raised her hand. She leaned over the railing of the catwalk a short way and pressed her hand against what she assumed to be his cheek. The metal beneath her small hand was heated. The feeling spread across her palm and let tingling in her fingers as she withdrew her arm. She said the only thing that she could think of as a greeting.

"Hi," she breathed out slowly.

"Hello, Azrael,"

The voice she had come to recognize as Orion's wrapped her entire body in an odd, comforting cocoon of sound. His deep, rumbling voice provided a comfort she was far from used to, but there was something else. It was as if a shield had suddenly shot up around her. Multiple shields, even. That same emotions of safety washed over her all over again.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously. Her mind wanted to know everything there was about his mammoth of metal.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he stated smoothly, "And you are in danger, Azrael."

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is that the attack on your apartment wasn't an accident,"

She turned her head, finding her eyes landing on that boy she knew from high school. Only now, he seemed more confident, and he was grinning madly. Ace's eyes watered for the umpteenth time that day.

"Sammy," she whispered. Her chest felt restricted, but for a reason, she didn't understand. There was no wound on her body, no pain anywhere, but it was hard to breathe. Why?

"Hey, Ace,"

Before she understood what she was doing, Ace had run to Sam and flung her arms around him. The action was returned as Sam grabbed hold of Ace and held onto her tightly. They had always had that oddly romantic yet platonic partnership, and it seemed that nothing much had changed there. She pulled away to look at his brown eyes, her hands moving to his cheeks. She noted the scar going over his right eyebrow. She ran her finger across it.

"Bee couldn't save you from yourself, huh?" she teased lightheartedly.

Furious beeps of rage and protest sounded from below the catwalk. Ace laughed almost hysterically, wiping the tears from her eyes. Sam eventually released her from the embrace and allowed her to look back to the red and blue giant.

"Optimus, who would want to hurt me?" she asked softly, "I'm nobody, really. I don't understand."

"It would be better to show you elsewhere, Azrael,"

The giant turned away, and thunderous tremors followed with each step. Ace looked to Will and Epps, both of which nodded in unison.

"You're gonna want to see this one, Doc," Epps answered her unasked question.

Nervousness began bubbling to life in her stomach as she walked down the catwalk stairs with Sam, furious beeping still being shot at them by Bumblebee.

"Hold on," Ace said, placing her hands down on the illuminated tabletop projecting the image of the Decepticon that had attacked her apartment, "So you're telling me that children were put at risk because some giant metal robot from outer space wants me dead?"

Will nodded with nervousness written over his face. Ace's grimace turned into out-right fury.

"Who the hell does that to a bunch of kids, damn it?! You don't put fucking kids at risk!" she shouted, nearly shattering the table with her fist when she hit it, "Who in the ever-living name of _God_ would try to hurt a _child_?!"

"You don't want to know, Doc," Epps said from the right side of Ace, "There are a lot of -"

"I know, Epps. I've locked away a good chunk of them myself," she hissed out. Her nails pulled at the edge of the metal surrounding the glowing table. She bit her lip, forcing down her anger for the time being, "I apologize. I... I've seen too many children harmed than there should be. I was out of line."

"It's cool. I get it,"

"Now, the point is, Ace, that you can't go back out there," Will continued. He swiped across the table with his finger, bringing up more images of more red optic baring Cybertronians, "Every one of the 'Cons, we have seen in the past several weeks around your previous residence -"

"'Previous'," Ace repeated, "Unless you have a permanent residence for me, I'll be returning."

"The necessary actions for you to remain here, on base, have already been taken," Optimus, or "Orion", said. Something Ace recognized as a haloform had been activated so Optimus and Bumblebee could enter the small "meeting" room with the humans. Ace hardly realized that her hand had gripped onto his until he pulled it away to place it on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Azrael."

"We get that it's not the homiest place to stay, but it's the safest for you right now," Epps said, "Here, you can train, learn, and even work on a few cases of yours. You'll have access to the best computer systems on Earth."

She knew that she didn't have any other choice. Ace was more on the side of staying alive then meeting an early grave. She nodded slowly, comprehending the circumstance, but not liking them at all. She was being taken from what she knew. But then again, Ace had a habit of coming to know everything about anything when given the chance.

"Okay,"

"Like I was saying, these 'Cons all have been spotted around your previous residence in the past several weeks. As far as they know, you died in the fire while saving a young boy. Your body was pull from the flames and taken to the CME Office and named as one of the forty-one dead -"

"Will, do you not remember everything I already told you? They know I'm alive - I was meant to live. This is a warning of some kind. I know it. The Decepticon that attacked the building had planned for me to survive, and they are going to attack again on the given date," Ace started slowly and clearly, "The building was bombed on the Northern side. Think! It's mathematical. Imagen the numbers used to get to forty - the number of actual casualties. Fifteen and twenty-five. The numbers that create fifteen are three and twelve. Three; the third day of the week - Wednesday. Twelve, the twelfth month - December. Twenty-five, or it's the twenty-fifth - Christmas Day. The date given is Wednesday, December twenty-fifth. That is the next attack."

All eyes fell on her. Her mind recalled when she had explained this before, and remembered that at the end, she had asked if anyone had any questions. She looked at Lennox, her startling blue eyes glinting.

"Don't worry, Will. I'll teach you how to pick up on these things one day," she said teasingly, "Now then, back to the Decepticons. Do they have a known attack pattern?"

"No, not a well known one. They are known for using brute strength and force to get there way rather than a strategy," Optimus stated, "Would you happen to have gotten any clue as to where they might attack on this supposed date?"

"I'm going to let the fact that you just said 'supposed' to my face and continue to answer your question - and I have a vague idea. I'd have to observe more behavior before I decide anything."

_"She is a rather strange one, old friend," Optimus admitted as he spoke with Ratchet in the Med-Bay, "Her mind is curious, and she seeks knowledge endlessly. I don't quite know how to describe her aside from 'breathtaking'."_

_"Of course she would seem this way to you," Ratchet scoffed as he peered at a data-pad with the Prime's spark readings, "She's your Destined One, designed or you. She would seem this way for any mech or femme if she were their Destined. But I do have one question."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"When she first met you, she didn't run. Any idea why?"_

_"She's brave, and she's curious. Perhaps I didn't frighten her?"_

_"For a Prime, you are dense - your bond has already begun! The moment you made eye contact with her in your true form, the bond between you and Miss Echolyn began. You are going to see her more and more each day, and you are going to become more possessive the longer you fight your bond. Meanwhile, she will grow to crave your attention. And from what I've read about her, Optimus, she already craves affection. Most of her childhood, youth, and adult life are lacking in it."_

Ratchet had been correct in stating that Optimus would become more possessive of the human femme. He didn't like leaving her alone for more than an hour if that long, and even less so when she was training because of a base full of mainly men. But for the moment, his obsession has subsided, and his haloform was sat alongside Azrael on the catwalk. She was looking around the base curiously, not having taken much time to do so before.

"Orion - er, Optimus, what was your home like?" she asked, "Bee's told me a little, but he seems to only have memories of war on Cybertron."

"You are welcome to call me Orion, Azrael,"

"Okay then. Orion, tell me about _your_ planet. I've heard you talk about Earth before and that you enjoy the plant life immensely, but what was Cybertron like?"

_"As for her being curious, well, that could be many things. It seems that she is simply gifted with curiosity. But, it wouldn't surprise me if throughout her life she has been looking for answers revolving around who she was or perhaps why she never felt whole," Ratchet stated. He set the data-pad down on his desk and stared the Prime straight in the optic, "Optimus, she will want to know everything about you, including the parts you would be more than happy to forget. You have to tell her, or this bond you have begun will easily shatter. To strengthen it, both of you must be willing to tell the truth and believe the other. But you, Optimus, have a much more difficult job to do."_

_"What is that, Ratchet?"_

_"She is starved for affection - physical affection. Not only will you have to stimulate her with your presence, but a simple, casual touch would be more than enough to begin strengthening what you have already," the medic explained, "Don't rush her, don't force her, but you do have to push. Don't make her move fast, but when she is ready to let you in, press her on it."_

Optimus stared at the curious femme with this odd sense of longing. She stared back at him with a soft, natural pull at her lips. With minor hesitation, the Prime brought his arm around his waist. He felt her stiffen at first, and he picked up her accelerating heart. But something seemed to have happened within her. Her heart slowed, and she leaned into his side with a soft breath of relief. Ace peered up at the haloform.

"I suppose from the start would be best," Optimus said reluctantly. She watched as his eyes sparkled with both hidden joy and masked pain, "Millenia ago, Cybertron was once a beautiful planet, full of life and love all around..."

* * *

Blue eyes glared at her in the mirror, storming and raging with self-hatred. The bitterness of her broken apart heart. Drops of blood spattered the ground in elegant drops while she watched the black gel that covered her arms she clawed at and scratched. She couldn't even remember what had happened - all she knew was that there was sudden stinging in her arms and then there was a shattered mirror with hateful blue eyes glaring back at her. She could see this terrible anger resonating in her eyes. She could feel this rising wrath in her chest and it was taking over all of her. She watched at her mouth turned into a vexatious sneer. This replica of herself leered at her a knock came to the door, she was finally knocked out of her trance and she shook her head free of her mental prison.

With a gulp of air, she called out nervously: "W-who's there?"

"Just me, Doc!" Epps said casually, "Ratchet's looking for you. Said something about wanting to run a few tests on that gel stuff."

"Ah, alright. Just give me another minute!" Ace shouted with more confidence.

Ace shook her head again and shook out her head of dark curls. Ratchet had mentioned before about running tests on the odd gel-like substance that was seemingly attached to her body. Ace pushed off of the skin as her arms began to heal rapidly. She looked away from the broken mirror and left her bathroom. She grabbed a jacket from the edge of her bed in her barracks to wear over her scratched up arms. Her dark green tank top and grey sweat pants made her look like any other soldier, and honestly, she acted like one, too. Orders were something she had to follow as a kid and they didn't get any easier as she got older.

She shoved her door open to find that Epps had left. It seemed that the soldier didn't spend much time with Ace anymore. When she first took notice, she considered the fact that he had many other duties to attend to aside from herself. But when she haw him throwing back shots with his pals and practically ignoring her, Ace started to feel abandoned. Not that she could blame Epps - she wasn't the most interesting person to be around. Once you figured Ace out - or thought you had at least - most lost interest. She'd learned not to take it too harshly.

With quick steps, Ace had made it to the Med-Bay in but a few minutes. She pushed open the human sized door in time for Will to be headed toward the door. The Major brightened up when he saw the young woman.

"Hey there, Ace. I was just coming to get you. I take it Epps already knocked?" Will asked as he joined Ace's side.

"Yes, he did," Ace answered formally, "I am aware that Ratchet was looking for me in order to run any possible tests on this gel inside me. The sooner we complete this, the sooner I can be out of here."

"In a rush?"

"Training. 'Hide suggested that he and I train together today so we could get a feel for one another. I agreed. It would be an excellent way for Ironhide and I to bond considering he is the weapons specialist - not to mention I have no other activities to do on the base," Ace stated matter-of-factly, "But, I don't see how this is of your concern. What has brought you in here today, Major Lennox?"

Will shook his head, "Number one, call me Will. Number two, I was just in here to make sure you're doing alright. Optimus said - I-I mean... damn it," Will muttered.

"Optimus said what, Major?" Ace wondered as she came to a stop. Will winced away from her tone, "Do tell what he said about me."

"He just said that he had an odd feeling about you. The Big Guy wants to know if you're okay, that's all,"

She knew he was lying about something, and it was something big if he was trying to cover for Optimus. And yet, hearing the name made her feel all the more assured. Ace sighed and let the subject drop with ease. Now was not the time to try and press Will for answers. He was a soldier - she'd need time to get that done. The woman walked forward toward the back of the Med-Bay where Ratchet was positioned as always. The Medic peered down at the human femme.

"Afternoon, Azrael," he greeted as his haloform fizzled to life, "Feeling alright as of late? No sudden heat flashes? No aching in the muscles or bones?"

"No, sir, nothing of the sort," Ace answered honestly, "You spoke of wanted to run tests on the gel?"

"Yes, yes, but that may come later. As of now, I'd like to run a simple check-up on you. I'm still adjusting to the human way of medicine in some cases, so if a question seems peculiar to you, just answer," Ratchet instructed. Ace noted the undertone of excitement in his voice as he asked, "Now then, tell me: what have your dreams been of lately?"

Ace lifted a brow, "I assume this is one of those peculiar questions?"

"Yes, it is. Check-ups do happen to ask questions of the mental state. Dreams often portray the mental state from what I've read in _The Messages of Dreams_ -"

"I'm aware," Ace chuckled, "I was one of the authors."

* * *

_"Optimus, I am telling you! If Azrael is already onto the dream phase of Cybertron and you are onto the stasis-deprived stage then this cannot be fought off much longer!" Ratchet hissed to the Autobot leader, "This human femme is they one for you. If you do not engage in some sort of physical or romantic relationship, neither of you are going to last much longer. You're growing weaker and weaker as it is. Why do you continue to fight this?!"_

_"Azrael deserves a fate better than I, old friend," Optimus sighed heavily, "She is stronger than any of us could ever know. I fear that if I do anything to take that from her, she will fall and never rise."_

_"You still do not understand it, do you?" Ratchet grumbled, "You two are made for one another. You're supposed to click together perfectly. You wouldn't draw her strength away from her - you'd make her stronger. For Primus' sake, just do something before _you _collapse."_

That was exactly what Optimus was doing. Perhaps it wasn't well thought out, perhaps it wasn't even part of any kind of plan, but he was going to do something. He knew he was getting closer as he marched toward the training room. His haloform's blue eyes glinted with a human emotion. It was a curious thing, and one that he hadn't felt before, but one he could mostly understand. It was a craving for her, for this woman. He craved Azrael. It was all his processor could thing about. Azrael, her blue eyes, her dark hair, her sweet scent. What he cared for the most about her was the way her skin felt against his haloform. Her soft flesh that his fingers had grazed over but a few times.

He pushed open the training room door, finding Azrael and Samuel conversing, a grin on Samuel's face and a shy smile on Azrael's. That smile made him feel this deep rumbling of jealousy within his tanks.

"So, what do you say? I know Bee would be glad to spend a day with you, and... I would, too," Samuel said.

"I-I don't know, Sam," Azrael sighed, "I... it wouldn't be like a date, would it? I'm not really... I'm kind of hooked on someone."

"No, not a date. That ended in pain for both of us," Samuel shook his head, "But before you say no, think about Bumblebee. You two have hardly spent time together, and I really want to bring back our weird relationship minus the dating part."

Azrael laughed with a nod, "Okay, it's not a date!"

Samuel joined her. Optimus felt his tanks release the pressure building up in them as the conversation unfolded. A friendship between Samuel and Azrael was something he could understand, but he would not lose Azrael to any male or mech. He couldn't let her go no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that she deserved someone better than himself. Someone human, someone capable of presenting her more human emotions rather than his own complex ones. He waited until Samuel wrapped Azrael in a hug with a kiss to her forehead. He watched as another smile fluttered to her lips and her eyes shut in tranquility.

"You're still getting them, aren't you," Samuel stated.

"Less often. I haven't had one since I've been here," Azrael said softly, "Sammy, don't worry about it. You know I'll go to you if something comes up."

"And... the scratching? Do you still do that?"

"Not as much but... you know old habits die hard,"

Samuel sighed for the umpteenth time, "How scared are they?"

"It got pretty bad, Sam. I don't know what to tell you aside from... it was Hell for a long time. And I still have my bad days," Ace murmured with an air of reluctance, "You know I'll come to you."

"But that's the thing, Azzie, you wouldn't," Samuel sighed, "Just... at least got to Optimus, okay?"

"Of course I will,"

Optimus perked up when he heard Azrael's compliance with Samuel's wish. It wouldn't surprise the Prime to know that Samuel had been made aware of his and Azrael's bond. The more he reviewed everything Samuel had been saying, the more thankful he began to feel. Samuel was trying to steer Azrael to him.

"You said that you're already hooked on someone. Mind if I ask who?" Sam asked playfully.

Optimus slinked back into the doorway rather than possibly being spotted by Azrael.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," she admitted with this light air to her voice, "I... It's odd, I admit. It's kind of what I felt for you, only... Sam, it's so much stronger with him."

"Who?" he pressed.

"I... It's Orion..." she whispered as if she'd only just realized the weight of her words, "I think I'm in love with Orion."

* * *

Muahaha! Yes, I am evil. And I realize that this might be pretty quick considering that there's only seven chapters so far, but this is taking course over a few weeks plus the whole Destined Conjunx Endura thing which would begin to develop all the more stronger of a pull between Optimus and Ace. Anyways, if there are any questions you'd like to ask to suggestions about this story in particular, don't be shy to leave a review or PM me!

~The Doctor is out


	8. Chapter 7

Her heart stopped when she saw him walk around the corner.

Her breath became slow and desperate.

Her eyes were glued to his bright blue ones.

Oh God, was she in deep.

Sam looked over at the approching Prime with a welcoming smile, but Ace was stuck with her eyes on him. Blood rushed away from her head and her cheeks paled. The look Optimus had in his eyes was different from anything she'd seen before and it struck fear in her heart. It wasn't the kind of fear that made her want to run, it was the kind of fear that forced her to hold still and face what was coming. How likely was it that he had heard her confession to Sam? Had he been listening to everything?

"Hey, Optimus," Sam greeted, "Everything going okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine," Optimus answered. They way his tone was firm and strained stressed the fact that he'd heard something to set him off, "I was hoping to speak to Azrael alone. That is, if you have a moment?

Ace was hardly able to stutter, "Y-yes, I-I have a-a moment."

"Alright, I'll leave you two to it," Sam said before making a silent exit.

His deep blue eyes were trained on Sam until he was out of the training room, the door shut behind him. Suddenly, a rough hand clasped around her wrist. Ace's eyes snapped up to his face, finding his eyes narrowed in what she could only think of as rage. He pulled her arm back enough to the point it forced her forward. She crashed into his chest, but he hardly moved.

"O-Optimus?!" she squeaked, "I-I thought y-you wanted -"

"Quiet," he said without bite.

He brought her arm between the two of them. She watched with bated breath as he dragged his finger down her arm. It sent waves of shivers throughout her body - a mortal desire to be touched being satisfied. It scared her how much she was trusting him, leaning into him. She hated it - she hated everything about his weakness of hers. Ace tried to pull her arm back only to be brought forward all the more. Optimus hooked his arm around her waist while still gripping her arm in his hand. She noticed the black gel she was all too familiar with rising out of her skin slowly, pushing forward and spreading across her arm until it made a protective cover. That was, until it began to move. The gel shifted down her arm, revealing in its wake years worth of scaring. Ace's chest became heavy the longer Optimus stared at her scared skin.

"Optimus, please don't -"

"Why?" he demanded. It was hardly a question despite his phrasing, "Why hurt yourself, Azrael? Why bring harm to yourself when you've had enough? Explain what the reasoning is behind you wanting to tear your own body apart!"

She winced from the volume in his voice. She hadn't ever expect him to speak with such conviction, let alone raise his voice towards her. Ace shook her head in refusal. Optimus wouldn't be able to comprehend why she would cause herself pain without realizing it.

"You wouldn't understand, Optimus," she tried to speak calmly, but her voice came out as desperate sobs. Hot tears pushed at her eyes and a few rolled over her cheeks. She shook her head again, "You... you wouldn't understand -"

"Don't tell me what I won't understand!" he shot back. His hands came up to cup her face. He held her head in his hands, his thumbs rubbing the tears from her cheeks, "I will understand more than you know, Azrael. Please, please trust me. I can't let you continue on as you are."

"Why not?!" she cried out, defeated. Her blue eyes were red from the tears, "Why c-can't you j-just leave me a-alone?! L-Like th-the rest o-of them?!"

He pulled her as close as he possibly could. Optimus held her head in his hand and used the other to press it against her back. He admired how their bodies, despite his own being a haloform, fit perfectly together. He took in her broken down state, angry tears rushing down her cheeks as she continued to sob weakly. Her hands were pressed against his chest in a weak attempt to push him away, but instead grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. She felt warm against him. She felt so wonderfully warm. Ace gasped for air as she waited quietly for her answer.

"I could never leave you alone, Azrael," he pressed his forehead against hers in hopes of some how bringing her even closer to him, "I could never leave the one I love."

A soft sob racked through her body as she heard those words fall from his lips. Her grip on his shirt tightened as he held onto her with strong, stone arms. Optimus watched as the light that seemed to have faded from her eyes began to flicker again, brighter than before. He smiled as he felt her lean into his hand, into his touch. He took the chance and pushed her into a wall gently, not breaking the contact between their bodies. She felt herself relaxing involuntarily as he leaned closer. In the shadows of the dimmed training rom, his face was so close to hers that she could smell the heavy, entrancing fragrance of metal and pine - as if he had been amongst the trees. His arms were around her, as sure and hard as the wall he had her pressed against. Ace felt this rush of helplessness, this sinking yielding, this surging tide of comfort and warmth that left her limp at the end. The lined face of Optimus Prime, decorated by shadows and the paling light of the bulbs above, was blurred and drowned to nothingness.

Optimus tilted Ace's head back, finger wrapped around her chin as he looked to her azure eyes for permission. With only a small, hardly noticeable nod from Ace, Optimus caught her lips in a slow, careful dance. He knew he had to be gentle and patient for her, to let her understand the weight of this situation all while trying to remain on her own two legs. All his processors could understand was to keep her there, safe, and at peace. Despite the lingering taste of salt on his lips, Optimus couldn't have imagined anything more perfect, because there was nothing more perfect. What was perfect was this moment, there, with his chosen one. There with his Destined Conjunx Endura.

With swift graduation of intensity and need, Ace clung to the Prime desperately. He was the only solid thing from what she could feel in the becoming dizzy world. She shuddered as she felt something drag across her lower lip. Trembling, she parted her lips just enough to taste him, an oddly sweet breath of air mixing into her cavern. The act didn't last long as Optimus slowly pulled away from Ace, only far enough that their lips continued to brush together. She leaned up, desperate to feel him again. She wanted more - scratch that, she needed more. Optimus granted her a second soft kiss that only lasted but a second at most. She felt empty without that connection to him, a desperate need to have him against her.

"I-I..." she whispered breathlessly, "I don't... how do I say... I -"

"I love you, Azrael," he whispered soothingly. She felt his hand come up to her scalp, rubbing slow, pleasurable circles into her head. He smiled as he watched a state of peace wash over her, "There are many things that you do not know about me, many things that you and I will have to discover together. But one thing out of them all I will always know is how much I adore you."

"I-I... I love you too, Optimus,"

Tears were still gushing down her cheeks, but at a slower rate than before. Optimus wiped what he could away only for them to be replaced by new tears.

"Is there anything I can do to stop these?" he whispered kindly.

Ace shook her head. She let her grip fall from his shirt and wiped at her eyes violently. Optimus grabbed her hands and pulled them against his chest.

"Don't do that," he cupped her face with a free hand, "Be gentle to yourself, Azrael. You need it."

And a whole new set of tears began to fall. Optimus pulled her close to his chest in hopes of soothing her. He needed some hope of taking her pain away. He had to do something. Who would the Prime be to let his Destined Conjunx Endura go on in this cycle.

"I-it's hard t-to th-think that... that so-someone li-like y-you loves someone l-like m-me," Ace was hardly able to whisper.

"Why is that so hard for you, Azrael?" he prompted gently, "It is not hard for me to accept it. I love you, more than I thought I could ever care for anything. Why can't you accept that simple truth?"

"It's not simple, Optimus. It's so far from simple," she gapped out, "You don't know how long it's been since someone has done this. Since someone wanted to bring me close, to look into me rather than at me, to make me feel this - this - I don't even know! It's just... since I came here, since I met you, I haven't been the same. I've stopped analyzing everything I see. I've stopped being distrustful and worried. I've stopped doing everything that kept me alive."

She watched his eyes narrow as she saw that. She wanted to analyze him - to figure out what she had said but it seemed that her mind disagreed with her there. She watched with bated breath as confliction stormed back and forth in his eyes. His cyan eyes that gleamed at her with gentleness and compassion, but also worry. A very overpowering sense of worry.

"Why would analyzing everything keep you alive? Why would you have to think about that?" he pushed a little harder this time, "What happened to you, Azrael?"

Ace opened her mouth as if she were about to speak before she shut it again. She kept floundering about, trying to come up with some sort of answer - some sort of explanation that would make sense.

"M-my... my father didn't... we didn't... he..." she groaned as she tried to speak, shaking her head.

"He hurt you,"

Her head shot up as she met his raging blue eyes. His grip on her suddenly tightened to the point where there was hardly no space in between them. She felt his hot breath against her ear.

"I will never let anyone harm you again, Azrael. You have my word,"

"Optimus, I need you to do something," Ace's soft, weak voice hardly made a sound, "I-I know that I can be hard sometimes, but... please don't... don't let me go."

"Never, my beloved,"

* * *

"So what's the news, Doc?" Lennox wondered as he and the mysterious dark haired woman walked around the base at a leisurely pace, "You usually don't call meetings. And you usually aren't grinning so much."

It was true. Ace wasn't known for her smile around the base, but on this day in particular, or rather, this evening, she'd been grinning nonstop. Her startling blue eyes were gleaming with a new sort of joy that she'd never expressed before.

"I did say that I would teach you how to analyze," she said with a forced Southern drawl to her voice, "Tell me, Will, what do you see when you look at me? Don't tell me what I look like, tell me how I look."

"How you look? You look like you've just gotten the best news of your whole life," he chuckled, but stopped when he noticed her nodding, "Wait, really? What was the news?"

"That's what I'm trying to get you to find out," Ace laughed, "C'mon, Major. There are key points in my personality as of right now. Point them out. They're blatantly obvious."

"Okay, well... you're grinning a lot and you're in a joking mood, so you're happy. Your eyes look bloodshot, meaning that you were crying for some reason earlier. Your hair is messier than usual and you said that you woke up thirty minutes ago..." he trailed off, "Hey, where were you asleep? Epps went to your room an hour ago and you weren't there."

"I was with someone," she admitted slyly, "You've picked up on three so far, but there are more. You're going based off of how I look and not _how_ I look."

"That doesn't make sense,"

"Sure it does!" Ace exclaimed, "As of right now, you're in a playful mood which would usually mean that someone pranked Director Galloway or you've received good news. Considering how giddy you seem to be, I'm going to say both. Now then, with that out of the way, you're already like a father figure to several of the 'bots when they need it, not to mention you give me advise on the most basic things. That's a tell-tale sign that you're already a father. Because of your sudden lift in spirit, I'd dare to say that you're expecting a second little one."

Lennox grinned, shaking his head in disbelief, "How are you so good at this?"

"It's in my job description... uh, most of them, anyways," she chuckled sheepishly, "So, figure it out yet?"

"No. You're hard to read. How would you suggest I start?"

"Well, you've done good so far. Here's what I do. I start with physical appearance - an assessment of the subject. It's what I did with you when I met you are the bar. That's how I knew I could trust you. When I figured out who you were, I created a mental and emotional profile based off of your current state," she used her hands as if to clarify what she was doing, "Your friend had just gotten engaged with the woman of his dreams. You had gone out drinking. But this time, you kept it to yourself, indicating that it's not all the best of news. I know that you're more than happy to have a second child, and by the way Epps told it, you're not ashamed to throw a party like you did when you learned about Annabelle, so it's likely that this pregnancy is high risk."

"Epps told on me?" Will narrowed his eyes playfully, "That jerk."

Ace chuckled, "So, any more guesses? Look at me, then _look at me_. You know parts of my past and you're able to recognize some of my patterns. What about me stands out? What about me is the same?"

"Okay, well... you haven't slept with anyone in that way," he murmured. Ace shoved his shoulder playfully as they walked along the frame to the opened hanger door, "You don't smile a lot and you're usually a little more cleaned up... You don't cry, so that's what's different... You disappeared for a while without telling anyone, which you don't do... unless you were with someone?"

"Getting closer,"

"Hmm... wait, Optimus was missing for a good part of the day up until half and hour ago. Were you with him?"

As the dark haired female nodded, Will's grin turned into a smirk.

"I knew it!" he shouted excitedly, "I knew that he was going to do it!"

"You knew?" Ace wondered, "You knew what?"

"That Optimus was going to ask you out. The team wanted to set you up with the other, but Ratchet and I said to give you and Boss Bot another month. And look here, not even two weeks later and you two are together!" he pumped his fist into the air. Ace snorted at the childish action but shrugged. Will turned to her with wide eyes, "You can't tell the others, not yet. I've got this whole thing planned out to tell them I was right."

Ace let her face fall into her hand, "Will, why?"

"It's an announcement party!" Will defended, "It's for you and Optimus, I just want to include the fact that I was right."

"Was it... everyone?" Ace asked curiously, "Did just you and Ratchet think that we would get together in our own time?"

"Well, Sam agreed with us, but he didn't want in on the betting."

"Oh, so you bet on us, now? Okay then, big guy, I get twenty percent!"

Will laughed heartily as Ace stuck her tongue out at him. She grinned, slinging her arm around his shoulders as they walked back into the base in giggles. Ace was clutching her stomach and Will was holding his chest.

"S-so what'd you bet on?" she wondered, still catching her breath from the laughter.

"W-we tried to-to figure out how you'd get together," Will admitted, "If he just confessed and you took action or if he did everything - what happened?"

"Uh, well, Sam had been in the room when Optimus asked if I had a minute to speak to him. I said yes, Sam left, Optimus and I... _talked_," she tested out the word. She didn't need Will worrying about her mental state as much as Optimus was. She'd already become a pretty good liar to Ratchet, coming up with dreams or stating that she didn't remember them. But Ace knew she couldn't lie completely - not to Will, "Then, I'm not really sure what happened, but I'd started crying when he asked me about the past when I'd try to hurt myself. I didn't have a good past, Will. It was God awful. Then, he said he loved me, and... ta-da. We're in some sort of a relationship now. I'm not sure what Cybertronian relationships are like or how they're different, but I assume me being his "_Destined Conjunx Endura"_ will change a few things."

"Yeah, it might," Will agreed, "Bee was buzzing around earlier, talking about how you and Sam had set up a day for the three of you to hang out."

Ace nodded, "We were talking about it, yeah. I meant to run it by you before we did anything."

"Just... take someone with you," Will said, "Optimus might shut down if he loses you now. Plus, we're still not sure about the target on your back."

"Do you think I should take the risk?" Ace wondered, "I'm... I've risked my life for a few things, and every one of them were more important than I am. Should I put my lie in jeopardy because I want to hang out with some old friends?"

"Kid, it's been years since you've last seen them," Will insisted, "Don't worry about it, okay? I've got you covered. We'll wait for a day where we can mostly insure that you'll be safe. You'll have two 'bots with you and if that's not safe enough, someone will call us. Optimus will be there to save the day and we'll come back."

"You know, I like this place. It's better than my old home," she admitted, "My apartment had thin walls. You could hear everything. But here, you sleep soundly through the night."

"Speaking of sleep, how did you sleep? About an hour ago, I mean,"

Ace narrowed her eyes at Will, "You just want to know if Optimus and I slept together."

"Well, yeah,"

"To be honest, we did. I mean, I fell asleep in his cabin. I didn't know he had a bed back there," Ace looked up in thought, "He kept insisting that I go to sleep if I was so tired. Eventually, I did. He laid down next to me for a while. When I woke up, he was awake. We were both kind of surprised. I had been in one of those odd deep sleeps where you're full aware that you're dreaming, but you just go along with the plot. He said that Ironhide and Ratchet needed to see him, and that made me laugh because... two of the voices that I heard in my dream were Ironhide's and Ratchet's."

"Like a connection?"

"Exactly like a connection!"

"Huh, that's weird," Will muttered, "Ratchet said that you two shouldn't have that kind of bond for another month or so. Guess you and Optimus are exceeding all expectations, eh?"

Ace rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid."

"Ouch! That burned, kid,"

"Good. You need your ass handed to you, old man,"

Will laughed again.


	9. Chapter 8

**_[Cue the fluff/kind of adultish stuff! Seriously, I just felt like giving this story some feels. Let's see what my twisted mind comes up with, yeah?]_**

_"William,"_

_The Major turned around from the railing to find Optimus with a curious expression on his haloform's face._

_"Hey, Optimus. What's up?" Will wondered as he pushed away from the edge he'd just been glaring at._

_"I wanted to ask you something about human relationships. I would have assumed that Azrael already told you of our status," the Prime explained._

_"Yeah. Congrats, by the way! I was starting to wonder if it was ever going to happen," Will teased, "Anyways, what about human relationships?"_

_"How would you make up for something?" Optimus asked, "When Azrael and I first intended to meet for our date, she was attacked. I would like to make up for the missed opportunity."_

_"Keep going on like that and she's going to want to marry you," Will laughed, "Optimus, I can assure you that anything you do for Ace, she's gonna love it. The kid's not picky, and all she wants is to be with you. But, I usually take Shara out to an empty field and just lay there. That way, it's just the two of us. No one there us interrupt the perfect moment, nothing to get in the way of what you're trying to do or say, nothing. You could give that a shot."_

The Prime gave it a shot alright. With a small basket packed with some of Azrael's favorite treats tucked away in his cabin, Optimus had set out to find the human femme. Since that moment when he'd finally touched her lips, she'd been all he could think about. Azrael had changed as of recently around Optimus. Her soft side was showing, this side of her where she was gentle. This was the side where she hid all of her cracks and scratches, slowly letting the Prime discover them in their own time. Each time he found a new one, he would tenderly begin to heal it. He'd ask easy questions at first and show her unending love and comfort. Then, he'd pusher her harder, encouraging Azrael to speak to him and trust him. The one subject she outright refused to talk about any more was her father. Optimus himself didn't want to know much of the horrid man, but tonight, he knew that he had to begin the healing process to that one.

He knocked on the door to Azrael's barracks in a pattern that only they knew. Inside, he heard shuffling before the door was pulled open. There stood a softly smiling Azrael with her dark hair pulled back into a messy bun. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red wife beater with a grey jacket on over. Optimus recalled her saying that she hated the name 'wife beater', so she usually just called them 'tank tops'. She grinned at the haloform. She shut her door behind her and grabbed onto his out-stretched hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a hushed whisper as they tried to make it through the soldiers without gaining too much attention.

"Somewhere quiet, and where it can be just the two of us," Optimus replied. He himself had an excited, boyish grin.

Azrael squealed quietly. They broke hands as they approached Optimus' true body. The doors popped open and Azrael was more than happy to fling herself into a seat. Since Optimus had proposed the idea of a date earlier that week, Azrael hadn't been able to think of anything else. When the doors shut and Optimus' engine turned over, his haloform fizzled out of sight. Azrael giggled with child-like excitement as she slid down onto the floorboards so she wasn't spotted. They hadn't vented their plans with any official, they hadn't told anyone on the team where they were going, and they were sure to avoid Director Galloway. Optimus wanted to do everything he could to keep Azrael from meeting that goblin of a man.

Soldiers saluted the Prime as he began to drive out of the base, Azrael carefully stashed away down below. When she saw the lights beginning to fade, she crawled up and flopped herself onto one of the seats with a girly giggle. Optimus' haloform fizzled into existence in the driver's seat with his own chuckle. Azrael peered over his outfit, a white undershirt with a white and blue flannel on over, and a pair of dark blue jeans with his usual action boots. His midnight blue hair was swept back in an undercut, neatly combed and glossy looking.

"So, where are we going?" she asked again.

"I told you, somewhere quiet, and just the two of us," Optimus answered.

"But... it's quiet right now, and we're alone..." Azrael tested the boundaries of how far he was willing to go to keep this 'secret' from her, "Why not just tell me where we're going?"

Her fingertips danced over the leather seat below her, tracing the seams sewn into it. She grinned as she saw Optimus' hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"I can feel that," he muttered.

"I figured as much," Azrael giggled, "That's why you don't like me touching the gear shifter too much. It's ticklish to you. At least, that's how Ratchet explained it."

Optimus mumbled something under his breath before saying: "Must you torture me?"

"I do it out of love," Azrael cackled as she watched his nose scrunch up in disbelief. She reeled her hand back, "You know I love you, Optimus."

She got up from her seat, catching the haloform's attention as she walked back to the cabin where a bed was set up. It had come with the vehicle Optimus scanned not long before he and Azrael met. He watched her plop down onto it and begin to kick off her shoes. He raised a brow in question.

"I hate shoes," Azrael explained, "I've never liked them and I only wear them when I have to. Seeing as it's just me and you, I don't have to."

She stuck out her tongue as a final declaration. Optimus chuckled and shook his head as he stood from his own seat. The light at the front of Optimus' real body shut off, suddenly, leaving but the moon to light up the dark cabin. Azrael grinned as she watched the haloform walk back toward her. She kicked her shoes into a corner and leaned back on the bed. She stretched out, her joints popping satisfyingly. She let out a small groan of pleasure from the sensation. Optimus sat next to her, his own shoes fizzled off of his haloform. Azrael smiled in amusement, but stared at the Prime curiously. She brought her hand up to run along the realistic feeling skin next to his bright, glowing eyes.

"How are you driving?" she wondered, "If you're looking at me, how are you able to drive?"

"That is difficult to explain," Optimus admitted as he leaned closer to Azrael. A simper fell onto her lips as a thoughtful look fell upon Optimus' features, "It's as if I can see many things at once. I can see the rode ahead and I can feel the wind from outside, all the while I am able to be here, with my eyes on you."

He leaned down to catch her lips against his briefly. Azrael giggled again.

"You're a dork," she whispered against his lips.

"I happen to have rather good social skills," he chuckled.

"Uh huh, yeah, okay," she snickered, "Shut up and kiss me again."

* * *

It was black as coal, the canopy of the trees making it even darker. They sat perfectly in the center of a small opening in that dark overcoat of thick leaves where the stars gleamed and the moon was barely peeking over the crescent of trees. All around her, she could hear the noises that during the day she was deprived of. Croaking and chirping frogs, deep ones and the kinds that make that whirring whizzing sound that gets louder and then stops leaving a sudden silence. Chirping crickets, many different kinds, from all sides seem to be closing in, she could hear them everywhere around them. She heard a faint howell in the distance, pained and hungry. What could that be? A wolf, perhaps a coyote? What is out here in the deep dark forest? Everything felt wetter here, in the dark forest, but she couldn't have cared less. She sighed in content as his arms were wrapped tightly around her body. His arms were around her waist, making sure to keep her back pressed against his warm, thumping chest. She was sat between his legs on the top of the black and blue blanket he had brought. The sweet flavor of blueberry muffins coated her tongue as she continued to munch on the pastry.

She'd been wondering why he wanted to bring her out here from the start. Perhaps it was just for the sake of taking her on a date, but something told her that there was more to it than coming out to watch the stars. She craned her head back to peer up at the haloform that looked up at the night sky. He looked down at her when he felt her head brush against his chest.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly as one of his hands came from her waist to brush a few locks of her dark hair from her bright, startling blue eyes.

"No," she whispered softly, tiredly, "I was just wondering why we were here. Why did you want to bring me out here tonight?"

He chuckled at her spiel of questions. She was always the curious one, always in search of knowledge or understanding - always in need of an explanation.

"I wanted to make up for our missed date when we'd first met," he said. He pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft, prolonged kiss. He softly murmured against her skin, "But I also wanted to talk to you about something else."

"About what?" she wondered.

"Your sire," he said, "I realize that you don't wish to speak of him if you can avoid it, but this is not something that that will fade away."

"Optimus, please," she pleaded softly. She knew that if he pushed her hard enough, she would break.

"I'm not going to force you, Azrael. But as my beloved, my Destined Conjunx Endura, I have to take care of you. This is part of how I will take care of you," he stated, "Please, Azrael. Trust me with this. I will love you all the same."

"I... Optimus, it's harder to talk about than you think," she sat up from his warm embrace. She immediately regretted moving from his body, but being able to look into his eyes and speak was all the more empowering, "He hurt me, Optimus. Since I was little, he's hurt me by chasing after something normal when I was far from it. I have nightmares, PTSD, trauma that's never going to be healed -!"

She was cut off by a firm kiss pressed against her lips. Her body turned to mush as she felt his arms wrap around her, dragging her in again and holding her there. Her mind went blank as bliss engulfed her. She felt nothing but his heat wrapping around her. His lips felt soft and warm and hungry. Azrael gasped as she felt his hand take a firm hold of the back of her neck. Upon her lips parting but a small way, he deepened the kiss to a depth that humanly shouldn't have been possible. Then again, he wasn't human, and she wanted nothing more than him. It seemed as if the kiss held everything, every ounce of love and devotion and adoration. It possessed everything but one common factor that Azrael took notice of.

Lust.

She felt the palms of his hands pressing into her soft flesh, his fingers grazing over what was already exposed, but he didn't dare make any other move. He devoted the moment to giving her everything he could. Amusement flashed through him for a moment as he tasted something reminiscent of blueberries. His hands tangled in her hair. He pulled her head up more as if it would bring them closer. It seemed impossible for their bodies to get any closer. Slowly, he began to pull away, going back for more each time, pecking her lips over and over until he managed to stay away long enough to notice her eyes lighting up. He noticed the beginnings of tears in the corner of her eyes as she looked up at him. How innocent she looked was enduring, almost amusing. He brought one of his hands up to her face, cupping her cheek, while the other held him up.

"I will never force you to speak to me, Azrael, but I will push you to trust me," he said softly to the woman laying below him, "I will protect you, and I swear to Primus that I will do everything within my power to help you heal."

"Optimus," she cooed, "Let's go home."

He nodded in agreement. He registered the fact that she had called the base 'home', as in her new home. It didn't seem right for her to be calling the base her home when, in fact, her home was turned to rubble. He quickly shook this thought from his processor. He had to get Azrael home.

Optimus rolled off of her, the woman sitting up and shaking out her head of thick, dark hair. Her brilliant blue eyes gleamed up at the night sky, glinting back at the twinkling stars. Optimus chuckled at the struck look on her face, her features bathed in pale moonlight. It was endearing. The Prime got to his feet and held out his hand to Azrael who took it. She hopped up onto her feet and picked up the basket. She picked out a small green apple. Taking a bite out of it, she wondered how Optimus knew what to get her. A topic of favorite foods hadn't exactly come up between them seeing as his haloform could only accept liquids.

"How do you know my favorite snack food?" she wondered, "You didn't go snooping around through my past records, did you?"

Optimus chuckled from her inquiry, but it was a valid question.

"I'm not sure," he admitted as he picked up the now folded blanket, "I simply... guessed. I thought of you and what I saw you eating most often, but... well, I've never seen you eat a 'Pop-Tart' before. It was as if I already knew."

"Yeah? And you knew that I liked strawberry the most?" Azrael teased as they began their light trek back to Optimus' body.

"That, I cannot explain. Perhaps Ratchet can -"

_**.:Ironhide to Optimus:.**_

The Prime stopped in his tracks as he listened to the urgency in the weapon specialist's tone.

_**.:I read you, Ironhide. What seems to be the issue?:.**_

_**.:There was a second attack. This one isn't like the first one. It's... it's worse, Optimus. You have to get down here ASAP:.**_

_**.:Understood. Send the coordinates. Azrael and I will be there shortly:.**_

_**.:Hurry, Prime. There are wounded. Some are... some are dead:.**_

Optimus' eyes fell onto the wide ones of Azrael.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It was Ironhide. There's been another attack," Optimus said, "We have to leave."

Azrael nodded long with him. She tucked the basket further up her arm as she began to walk faster up the rocky incline.

"I apologize, Azrael. I hadn't excepted -"

"Never mind that!" she shook her head rapidly to disregard his apology, "Those people need help! We've got to hurry."

* * *

Ace jumped out of the Peterbuilt Semi-truck with an expression that everyone recognized all too well. This was her 'analytical expression', when she was all work and no play. She ran over to Lennox and Epps who were speaking to wounded soldiers Ratchet was tending to along with a few human medics. Optimus activated his haloform to join Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Acree. Ace's eyes narrowed in on the familiar collapsed building. She crossed her arms as she took a stance next to Lennox.

"First my apartment, how my childhood home?" she muttered, "What's next? My mother's grave?"

"This is where you grew up?" Epps asked. Ratchet looked up at the woman curiously as well.

"More like this is where I broke down," Ace stated, "I hated this house since I was five and I left nine years later."

"You were fourteen," Ratchet noted, "Why did you leave?"

Ace didn't reply, only staring at the ruble.

"I always wanted to come back here and burn it down. Looks like it was done for me,"

She began to walk toward the broken down house, stepping over piles of broken down and burnt bricks. The toxic scent of alcohol poured out of every crack there was. Ace kept a stoic expression as she peered over the rubble. She pushed at some with her foot, revealing a long, thin metal hatch going to the basement. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she drew in a long, deep breath. She knelt down, pulling on the handle to the metal door. She lifted it up and tossed it over to the side. The familiar clanging of the hinges rang through her ears.

_Maybe it's time for you to have another lesson._

_Why can't you ever learn anything?!_

_Why can't you be normal?!_

A hand landed on her shoulder. Ace looked back to find Optimus' haloform watching her with concern woven into his eyes. She let out a soft sigh and turned her head away from him. She felt his hand slip from her shoulder as she took the first few creaking steps down into the dark. The scent of cigars and blood added to the booze. She took in another long breath and braved down the rest of the stairs. The room was dark and damp as it had always been. Her fingers grazed over the warn down walls, smoothed down from years of use. She found the lightswitch, hesitating to turn it on.

"Azrael," Optimus' gentle voice whispered behind her. She felt his felt is hand slide into her own and squeeze, "It's alright."

She let out a sigh before she flicked on the light. Before her was an array of different tools and weapons. Whips hung from chains on the walls, blades were laid out neatly along a black wooden bench. Drills were displayed along the smoothed stone walls with hammers and chisels. In the center of it all was a chair similar to a dentist chair with straps fitted to the sides of it. She could hear her young self screaming in agony as her father drove object into her skin and muscle and the point where he'd broken bones. She felt Optimus' hand tighten around her own. Ace tried to breathe, only taking in a ragged breath. Hurried steps came down the stairs as several people came into the basement. Ace gripped onto Optimus' hand tightly.

"You wanted to know about what my father did to me," she said with a wavering voice, "This is it."

"Ace... we had no idea -" Lennox began.

"Because I didn't want you to," Ace murmured, "This is my past. I wanted to leave it there. But it seems that my past always comes back... no matter how far I run..."

"Who the hell would do this to anyone?" Hide growled lowly.

"A broken man," was her weak response, "His bloodline has nothing but pain. His father hurt him, and his father's father hurt his father, and so on. It's a chain that can almost never be broken... Not until me..."

"Why?" Acree demanded, "Why would he want to hurt you at all? You're his daughter, his blood. Shouldn't he have protected you?"

"He thought he was. He was in the pursuit of normality, a chance to live a life without uncommon factors. But I was different. I didn't follow his path of falsehoods or in his quest to become average," Ace spoke hardly above a whisper, "I wanted to run when others walked. I wanted to shout when others would whisper. I wanted to see color in a world of grey... he tried to take that from me, but... I wouldn't let him."

"Is he still alive?" Sideswipe asked gingerly.

"I don't know. I ran away when I was fourteen and I didn't look back," Ace said, "But it looks clean enough. It wouldn't surprise me if he was still kicking."

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Bee shouted angrily.

"No," Ace said. She turned her head enough to look back at the team that watched her with protectiveness in their eyes, "We're going home."


	10. Chapter 9

"Azrael?"

The dark-haired woman looked behind her, finding her Cybertronian companion watching her with worried optics. She smiled tiredly at him with a soft, sad smile. Her giant lover knelt down to peer closer at her. She walked toward him while yawning. Her sleepy smile grew wider as he peered down at her.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked tenderly, placing his servo on the ground.

"Just... thinking," she answered vaguely while stepping onto his servo, "What are you doing out of stasis?"

"I was worried about you. I could sense that you were awake," he admitted. He brought her up to be optic level with him, "I believe the phrase is 'penny for your thoughts'?"

She chuckled softly at her lover's antics. She leaned back against one of his digits as she sat down on his servo. She shrugged tiredly as she looked sleepily into his cyan optics. He stood to his full height and began to walk to the open entrance to the base. He noticed the rain coming down, pattering down on the roof. She crawled out as far as she could from his servo to stick her own into the cool rain. She giggled softly from the feeling of water splashing onto her soft skin. He smiled endearingly down at the small human femme. She had these moments when she seemed so innocent and soft - as if she could break at any moment.

"You're not going to treat me differently, are you?" Azrael wondered, "Because of what you saw yesterday? I'm still _me_ to you, right?"

He sighed. He didn't want to lie to her but he also knew what she needed to hear. She needed to know that he didn't see her as any weaker, and the Prime didn't. He saw a miracle in that woman, confused as to how she was even alive after so much pain had swallowed up her life. Her past, while a little more clear, was still a mainly untouched subject she shied away from - and for good reason, it seemed. There were lines she was still fighting not to cross, walls she was not quite ready to let down. He could understand her reluctance and fear; her broken nature was hidden well behind her attempts to seem unscathed. She was purely an enigma, one he was only just beginning to solve.

"I have been trying to overlook your past in order to see you as the strong and brave woman you are," he said carefully, "But there are somethings that I cannot let go. Your sire kept basic affection away from you, let alone knowing the kind of physical affection most common among your own kind. Your entire life has lacked love until now. That is what I will change."

"But I already know you love me, Optimus. You don't have to change," she insisted.

"It is not me changing," Optimus corrected, "Cybertronians have connections going into depths with their partner that humans do not explore. What we are now is nothing compared to the levels of intimacy Cybertronians have."

She felt a pang in her heart knowing that there was more to a Cybertronian relationship than a human's. Did that mean that while she was pampered and taken care of, Optimus would never get to reach that depth? Was she holding him back from that connection he could have with someone else? She made a note to speak with Ratchet over these worries of hers.

"But you've already given me so much, you don't have to give me more," she argued.

"I want to give you more, Azrael. On Cybertron, partners would leave for an entire Joor simply to bond together over the smallest of things, all to strengthen what they have," he stated with a firm and rumbling tone.

"A Joor? Is that a unit of time or something?"

"It is the equivalent of a week,"

Azrael giggled despite the soft thumps of pain she felt in her heart, "Could you imagine if we left for a week? Your team would go crazy without you."

Optimus watched the small female organism in the palm of his servo. Laid down calmly against his metal plating, looking up at him with those twinkling orbs of glittering blue. He brought up his other servo, placing his digit lightly against her stomach. The soft, airy, innocent giggle that passed her lips made the Prime smile. Azrael wrapped her arms around his digit and pressed her lips to the metal sensory plating. She stayed there for a moment, listening to the low hum coming from the giant that looked down at her adoringly. He watched as she yawned softly, trying to hide it.

"I take it you are feeling tired, now?"

He received no verbal response, only a small nod from the woman in the palm of his servo. She yawned again, tiredly, as she looked up at the Prime. She smiled lazily.

"Optimus, I want to ask you something," she said softly.

"You may ask me anything, beloved,"

"Do you want to keep us secret?" she wondered.

Optimus tensed at her question. He shook his helm.

"No, I do not want to. But it may be what is best for the time being," he said, "I fear what will be made of you if other humans find our relationship to be inappropriate."

"Fuck 'em,"

Optimus blinked several times at the sudden foul language his beloved had used. Still holding onto his finger with a sleepy look in her eye, Azrael said it again.

"Fuck 'em. I don't care what anyone thinks about us. That's what love is, isn't it? Not caring what others think of you, just thinking about your partner," Azrael stated, "So let them get mad. Let them come after us for all I care. As long as you love me, I'm happy. As long as you love me, Optimus, I can do anything."

The Prime began his transformation around Azrael. She watched in awe as she always did while the giant she called her lover converted into his Peterbilt Semi form. Gears and rods popped into place, panels clicked together, and suddenly she was in his cabin, sat on the soft bed she found herself sleeping in more and more often. She giggled sleepily as Optimus' haloform fizzled to life in front of her. He leaned down to peck her lips softly, which quickly turned into something more passionate. He hooked her chin and pulled away reluctantly.

"Sleep, beloved," he insisted, "You need the rest."

"I don't want to just yet," she whispered. She mentally cursed herself for yawning again. She shook her head as to rid herself of her desire to sleep, "I want to stay with you."

"You are with me, Azrael," he soothed. He kissed her softly before whispering against her lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Orion," she said with a tone of playful defeat.

* * *

The last thing she'd expected her morning to start out with was a politically territorial bureaucrat. Azrael had woken up in a comfortable blanket burrito early that morning with the idea of getting in her daily jog before she started her new work out schedule. Everything had been blissful. Optimus came online a few moments after Azrael had, immediately activating his haloform to greet her 'good morning' in one of the best ways. Just as Azrael was considering pushing off her work out schedule another day just to spend time with the Prime, Ironhide had com-linked, notifying Optimus to a 'political slagger'.

"We'll have our time," he soothed the agitated woman who clung to his shirt possessively, "You mentioned you wanted to start your work out schedule today."

"I want to stay with you," she whined softly into his neck, "I'm not letting go."

"Azrael," he sighed, "Please, it would be best if you don't interfere with Director Galloway -"

"I'm not letting go," she repeated stubbornly, "I go with you, or you don't go."

She realized that he could simply deactivate his haloform and remove her from the cabin by transforming, but the Prime let out a hefty sigh - a clear sign that he had given in. Azrael smirked in triumph over her lover's attempt to keep her away.

"This is for the better," she insisted as they parted from one another, "I was bound to run into him at some point. Best put it on my own terms if anything."

"I admit that your logic is sound, but that does not change my mind," Optimus stared at her back. He looked away when she pulled her nightshirt over her head, "I still believe that this meeting could have waited for another time. Perhaps when Director Galloway isn't so upset? Why do you wish to meet him so badly?"

Azrael pulled on a tight grey tank top and a pair of camo cargo pants that she had stolen from Will for the hell of it. She swayed her hips as if testing the fabric before nodding in satisfaction. She peered back at Optimus with an undeniable fire lit in her eyes. Yes, he loved this woman, but her determination could be testing at times.

"Look, I need you to trust me here," Azrael said. She walked back over to the haloform still sitting on the bed. She plopped herself down in his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. She pecked his lips softly, "You can't ask questions right now. You can't know anything about this or you'll get in trouble with the General."

"Azrael -"

"No questions," she reminded in a whisper, "Just trust. Can you do that for me, Blue?"

Optimus stiffened as he felt her soft, plump lips press against his own with a nearly feather-like touch. There was something different this time, something that his systems didn't recognize. He could feel his internal systems kicking in to cool him down as he leaned into her for more. She pulled away quickly.

"We'll have our time," she mocked light-heartedly. She pecked his lips quickly again, "Just be patient and trust me."

"I trust you, but I make no promises on remaining patient,"

She slipped off his lap as if she were water running through his fingers, her slender yet curved frame contorting as she silently slipped out of his grip. He didn't know why he was noticing all these things about her physically. He didn't know why the small bounce of her hair or the way her lips appeared softer than usual put him on edge, but it did. Watching her saunter out of his parked alt-mode created a painful pang in his chassis. Optimus felt breathless, thinking about her every image - every time he'd seen her shown in a new light. Something about it seemed animalistic, the way his spark was thumping rapidly while thinking of that dark-haired woman. He shook his haloform's head of the thoughts that clouded his processor. Director Galloway was waiting, and that was never a good thing.

He shut off his haloform.

The Prime began to shift and form into his tall frame, a symbol for all Cybertronians to look to. It was almost comical, the thought that his small human lover was able to bring him to his knees. Optimus took his thunderous steps forward through the hanger's catwalk where, unmistakably, Azrael was already standing. She smiled at him in a way that held a message he knew was just for him.

_"I love you,"_

She turned from him, and he watched as she shifted from her soft, almost vulnerable disposition into one of strength. His Azrael had been put away until whatever idea she had in her head was executed to her liking.

Ace's narrowed blue eyes looked around, waiting for the unfamiliar face to show itself. She hadn't met Theodore Galloway, and honestly, she could understand why no one wanted her to considering how terrible he is to the Autobots according to everyone else. However, Ace refused to create a profile on him until she'd met him in person. She watched Will and Epps enter the catwalk platform in time for a new, unknown voice to shout at them.

"What is this? What is going on here - who is she?!"

Ah, now she could understand.

Ace turned her head to the side, catching the dark eyes of Director Galloway whose face was about as red as Optimus' painted flames. She could already begin to see the buttons that she shouldn't press to aggravate this man. Ace chuckled softly, smugly, even. She was hoping her call pulled through. She remained quiet for the moment as Will and Epps glanced at her. Will shot her a warning side-glare while Epps had a more 'I'm sorry you are here right now' look.

"I'm Dr. Azrael Echolynn," she addressed him with a smooth voice, "I was the target at the Bricktown Apartment complex that was destroyed. Since then, I have been relocated here to the base until we are sure that I am safe. But, that is beside the point here, Director Galloway."

She wasn't surprised as he took furious stops toward her, "You're nothing but a civilian - you should have any sort of clearance to be here, attacked or not!"

Ace winced as the foul stench of eggs and garlic spewed from Director Galloway's mouth while he shouted. She waved her hand in front of her nose as to swish away the contaminated air. His face proceeded to turn firetruck red from her act of 'disrespect'.

"You were once a civilian as well, Mr. Galloway -"

"That's Director -"

"_Mr. Galloway,_" Ace reiterated in an irritated voice, "I happen to be more than simply a 'civilian' as you so claim. I happen to be a woman with a certain set of skills that makes me useful to the Autobots and the base. I have a rare genetic factor that a Medic from another world isn't even able to understand with more advanced technology, not to mention the fact that I was the targeted individual for the first Decepticon attack since El Reno."

"Alright, so you're got a few scars on you. We all do! What makes you so special?" he snapped at her.

The clanging of rubber smacking against metal reached Ace's ears. She smirked triumphantly as she looked over to the stairway where a young-looking baby-faced soldier appeared with a long, thin, deep yellow folder in hand. He had a childish grin on his face, although, Ace supposed that with his face type he always had a childish grin.

"Dr. Echolyn?" he said excitedly, "I have a document from the General addressed to you."

"Perfect timing," she nodded. She reached out her hand and effortlessly plucked the envelope from his hand, "You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Ace smiled with a hint of amusement as she flicked open the envelope. She slipped out the thin pack of paper and flicked through to the middle of it. She grinned as she picked out two papers - one pink and one yellow. Her eyes flickered over the pink paper as a smug grin began to spread across her lips. She turned it over in her hand, teasingly waving it in the air in front of Galloway.

"'Dear Mr. Galloway, it is to our displeasure to announce that due to your lacking ability to manage your position as Director of the Autobots and the N.E.S.T. base, you have been removed and relieved of all government status effective immediately'," Ace recited as she handed over the pink slip of paper, "'Best regards, General Morshower and the President.' More details are contained on the page, but I didn't think you'd want me to hurt your ego too badly."

The satisfying pale in Galloway's face proved to be more gratifying than Ace had thought. Her grin widened as she looked over her yellow paper.

"W-what... wh-who's..."

"I happen to be taking on the role of Director of the N.E.S.T. base," Ace stated as she folded her arms in front of her, "Mr. Galloway, you are a man that treats everyone as if they are dirt for you to step on. We are not your stepping stones, we are not your stairs to the top. Your thirst for power led to your unquestionable downfall. Your greed led to your depletion of any power and hold in the government."

"You can't do this -!"

"I most certainly can," Ace returned with a bite in her voice, "It was your unfair treatment to the Autobots and the soldiers of this base that aided in your failure to treat others as your equal."

"This... this isn't - how can you just take my position?!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Mr. Galloway. As the previous Director advised me before his removal, civilians are not allowed on base," Ace turned her gaze over to the young soldier that had brought the file up, "Please escort Mr. Galloway out of base after he's cleaned out his - I mean - _my_ office and provide him transportation to the White House. Mr. President would like to have a few words with him."

With more glee than she was able to possibly express, Ace watched as Galloway was grabbed by his arms and shuffled down the stairs at hyperspeed by the young soldier. She tried to hold back her giggling, but eventually, it burst forward and fell from her lips as she fell over in hysterical laughter. Her knees were hardly able to hold her up as she laughed. Azrael sucked in a harsh breath as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"It has been so long since I've been like that," she grinned widely as she looked at the two loyal soldiers and her favorite Autobot, "It felt so strange."

However, she received no verbal reply as she was suddenly saluted. Her eyes widened at both Will and Epps' stiffened figures, hands positioned in a formal salute. Her heart warmed at the two men. Will was the first one to break formation.

"Doc, you've done more for us than we could have asked," he said honestly.

"It was nothing, Will, really," Azrael brushed him off, "I've seen the way that everyone has to tread on unsure waters around here. I can tell you that now, things are going to go a lot smoother with me around."

"Azrael," Optimus' rumbling voice came from behind her. Said woman turned around with a twinkling smile. He bowed his head to her, "Thank you for what you have done. The Autobots are forever in your debt."

Azrael leaned over the railing and bounced onto the balls of her feet. She planted a tender kiss against the warm metal of her giant lover. With another smile, she pulled away from him.

"You've got nothing to thank me for," she whispered, "Besides, you've taken such good care of me. Now, it's my turn to take care of you."

* * *

_"Can you believe it? Finally got that asshole out of this place!"_

_"Really? I thought it was a joke that Haunz started up,"_

_"No, it's for real. Remember that chick that's been stayin' here?"_

_"Oh yeah, the one that saved the kid,"_

_"Her? No way,"_

_"Apparently the kid's got some contacts. Got Galloway kicked out and took his place,"_

_"Shit, that means things are gonna start changin' 'round here,"_

_"What was her name?"_

_"It started with an A or something... I know that everyone's callin' her Director Ace,"_

_"Director Ace? Betta than Galloway,"_

_"I heard that she'd managed to bring in more funding for the... _project_,"_

_"No shit, really? Director's got more talent than I thought,"_

_"Say she used to do a little bit of everything. You name it, she probably knows something about it -"_

_"If she didn't write the damn book on it,"_

_"Goddamn. Maybe I should swing by 'er office,"_

_"Wouldn't recommend it, Tomps. That's Prime's gal,"_

_"You're shittin' me. Prime got a girl before Tomps?"_

_"Shut it, Macrall,"_

_"I'm just saying - she went for the alien over you,"_

Azrael sat quietly in her office, raking her eyes over paper after paper that needed her re-approval since becoming Director. She sighed softly as she ran a hand through her hair. It was more of a challenge than she had expected, but nothing she couldn't handle. Galloway had really messed up the office before he left - most likely a final 'fuck you' to her. Azrael chuckled at the recent memory. The soldiers had pulled up a bright pink car for Galloway to drive in all the way to Washington D.C. Soft knocks on the door alerted Azrael to someone behind it. She lifted her head from the mountain of files in front of her.

"Enter," she called as she moved over her current stack of files.

The familiar haloform of Ratchet opened the door with a plate in hand. Azrael grinned as she caught the scent of a blueberry muffin - something only Optimus knew to get her. She waved the medic into her office with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Ratchet," she greeted as he set down the plate in front of her.

"Afternoon, actually," he quipped as he took a seat across from you, "Optimus sent me."

"I figured as much," Azrael chuckled, "But I suspect that you have more than simply Optimus sending you here to come visit me."

"Yes, well, I was hoping to discuss a few things with you if you had a moment," he admitted.

Another grin and Azrael's quick answer: "Please, I need a distraction right now."

"Did he destroy that much?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"The only thing he destroyed was the order. It won't take more than a little extra time to straighten out, then things should go smoothly from there," she sighed as she sat back in her chair.

She leaned forward again to grab the muffin she was sure Optimus picked up from outside of the base. She settled in and took a small bite of the warm, buttery treat her lover sent. She hummed as the sweet flavor of blueberries coated her tongue. Azrael then eyed Ratchet as he leaned forward with an almost excited look on his face.

"So, about those ulterior motives," she said.

"Well, you already know that one of my wishes is to have the name of the newest investor of the N.E.S.T. base," he started.

"And you already know that they wish to remain anonymous," Azrael mused as she took another bite, "Next?"

"I take it that Optimus has informed you of when couples with a Cybertronian partner would take a Joor simply to bond," Ratchet said, "This is a crucial part for all Cybertronian relationships, and because you are the perfect match for Optimus, I must insist on this event."

The idea alone nearly made her jump for it. She would have given anything to be alone with Optimus for a week, out doing whatever they wanted. Azrael bit her lip softly. Oh, she wanted to indulge in that pleasure, but there was an issue, and that was her new job.

With a sigh, she said, "Ratchet, you know neither Optimus nor I would willingly walk away from our jobs. He has to save the world and I have to make sure he can."

"He won't be able to save the world if his bond with you grows weak," Ratchet returned, "It is a threat to his health and yours. Because of this, I'm afraid I'll have to force your hand."

Azrael's eyes widened. What was the point in all of this? Of course, she had responsibilities and several of them kept her from Optimus' side, but a majority of them smashed the two together. Why was Ratchet so keen on forcing the pair of them out of their duties for an entire week? What was he expecting? But then again, he said that it was a heart to Optimus' health. Azrael knew that she would put Optimus above anything and anyone else - he was her everything. Slowly, a clam expression returned to her face.

"It will have to wait," she said slowly, eyeing the medic, "I don't have the time saved up to spend a week away from the base, let alone leave anyone else in charge."

"And... how long are you suggesting?" the medic leaned closer with a smug smirk of victory.

Azrael glanced away for but a second, numbers running across her eyes.

"Another week at least,"

"Done,"


	11. Chapter 10

**_(WARNING: Implied sexual content ahead. I'm not going to tell you if you should or should not read it because you know what you can handle {for the most part} and you'd most likely read it even if I did tell you not to. I'm just going to say "enjoy" and get on with the chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)_**

"Oh, come on, Bee. It's just a week. You're going to survive without me," Azrael laughed as Bumblebee's haloform squeezed her tightly.

Optimus looked over her again and again. She was in a pair of regular blue jeans and a red hoodie that he'd never seen her wear before. But, it seemed that her jeans fit her just a little too tight and that her hoodie seemed just a little too short. His haloform's eyes stopped mainly around her hips, watching as she rocked her hips side to side without knowing it. He watched her almost hungrily as she pressed a motherly kiss to Bee's cheek. The young bot squealed and hugged the woman again. She gave a hearty laugh. She was finally able to pry the youngling off of her, turning to hug Sam. She did the same to him, pressing a motherly kiss to his cheek. With a final wave of goodbye, Azrael clambered up to Optimus' door which swung open for her to enter. She plopped down into the chair and the door shut promptly after her.

"Take care, Prime," Ironhide said, "Take care of her, too. Don't want Galloway comin' back around here."

Optimus chuckled lightly, "Yes, that would be most unfortunate. We are very lucky to have Azrael as the new Director."

"Yeah. When the hell she'd make the call to get a job through the President?" 'Hide laughed, "Anyways, get out of here, Optimus. You've got a woman waiting for you."

"Please try to keep the twins in one piece,"

"Bumblebee better not have any dings in him when I get back, 'Hide!" Azrael shouted from within Optimus' cabin as she peeled off her jeans.

Optimus audibly gulped when he caught sight of her blue panties through his rear-view mirror. He bid his farewells to Ratchet and 'Hide before his haloform fizzled out of existence. Once Azrael was seated, now sporting a pair of thick grey sweatpants under her red hoodie. She smiled as she felt the seatbelt slither over her chest and stomach until it clicked into place, sighing as she snuggled into the warm leather seats. She felt Optimus rumble to life and watched as the lights of the base began to fade away as they left the grounds.

"So, where are you thinking of taking us?" Azrael asked as she fiddled with her hoodie sleeves.

"I haven't given it much thought," Optimus answered through the radio - something Azrael had panicked at first after hearing him, "I thought that you might have a suggestion."

"Hmm, well... you said you wanted to know more about my past," she hummed out. She was dangling the keys over his head temptingly without realizing it. She giggled as she felt the leather seat heat up in anticipation, "I don't think it would take us very long to drive to each - we could even go on tours or trips if we wanted to."

"Where exactly are you talking about, Azrael?"

"A few places, actually," she smiled, "Have you ever been to the beach?"

"I cannot say that I have,"

"I went when I was still young before my mother died," she said this fondly as she looked out the window, "My mother took me to San Diego for a weekend getaway while my father was out on one of his 'fishing trips' with his friends. We went to Ocean Beach, this white sand beach with actually blue waves. By the time the sun was setting, we were laid out on the sand, exhausted, but happy. It had been a long time since I saw her smile like that..."

"Then we'll go to this 'Ocean Beach' in San Diego," Optimus stated, "But I am sure you have more designations you'd like to visit."

"Well, San Diego is only one of a few places I have good memories," Azrael shrugged, "Another is Seattle, Washington. I lived there for a few years to help out my Aunt when we got back into contact. I moved back home when I heard my father was in town. I -" she stopped herself, "I moved back home."

"Azrael," the Prime's firm tone nearly made her flinch, "Why would you have moved back home if your father was there?"

"I... Optimus, please don't do this," she whispered, "I-I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Then when will you?" he demanded. She heard the familiar fizzling of his haloform activating before she felt a tender hand cup her cheek. Optimus stared her down, pleading with her silently. She shook her head free of his hand. He sighed, "If not now, then when? When will you trust me enough to tell me?"

She felt her stomach catching fire as her temper flared up.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up to face the taller haloform, "Trust is not the issue! It's the fact that I am still hurting!"

Azrael stormed to the cabin. She realized it was silly, being upset with someone who had done nothing but show her love and kindness, but Optimus knew that she wasn't ready to show all her cards. There were somethings that she had to keep hidden for the time being - somethings that she just couldn't let go of yet. She kicked off her shoes, plopping herself down onto the sinfully soft bed and snuggled into the covers that smelled like Optimus. She realized that he could still hear her, still feel her, and she knew she was hurting both of them by being so stubborn with her secrets. She rolled over when she saw Optimus' haloform stepping into the cabin. The bed dipped as he sat down, but he didn't speak. Azrael wasn't surprised, he was probably disappointed in her. After a moment of silence that had gone on too long for either of them, he spoke.

"I'm sorry," he claimed as he moved closer to Azrael's turned away body, "I understand that you still have wounds in need of time to heal. But I must ask you something,"

"What?" she murmured into the dark blue pillow. She clutched the dark fabric close to her as she felt her eyes heating up from the tears building behind them.

"How can I show you that I will never leave you despite what you say? How can I prove that I love you since you seem to still have doubts?"

A soft sigh passed her lips as he stood up. She heard him begin to walk away. She didn't want him to leave - she wanted him to stay and hold her. She just wanted him to hold her. Azrael reached out her hand and grabbed onto his wrist, tugging him back. His blue eyes landed on the stubbornly turned away girl.

"Stay," was all she whispered.

Not a minute later, she felt stone arms around her body, hugging her close to a warm body. She felt the curve of his body pressed against her back and his hot breath trail against her warm skin. She felt her legs tangle with his. Right hand reached up and around to connect with hers, his left arm remaining under her body, wrapped around her waist. Their fingers intertwined. She noted how they fit perfectly together, how her fingers slipped between his with ease and his larger hand engulfed her own. Both their hands were calloused from years of fighting.

"I made a promise," Azrael breathed out. She drew in a ragged breath, "I made a promise that I wouldn't let anyone in my hometown be harmed because of him. I wouldn't let him do what he did to me and my mother to anyone else. That's why I moved back."

"Azrael, I understand these that memories cause you pain, but please... don't keep them from me," the Prime soothed.

Ratchet's words rang through his processors, _"Meanwhile, she will grow to crave your attention. And from what I've read about her, Optimus, she already craves affection. Most of her childhood, youth, and adult life are lacking in it."_

Feather-light, Optimus pressed his lips against the back of Azrael's neck. He felt her stiffen before slowly relaxing into him. He dragged his lips across her skin slowly, teasingly. Azrael shuddered as she felt the contact between their skin. Optimus paused for a moment, trying to reel himself back in. He had been this way since Ratchet informed him of Azrael being forced to take an entire week off of work - medic's orders. Since the beginning, Optimus had held the desire to have his hands on this woman. As of lately, that desire had morphed into a terrible need. He couldn't shake her from his processors, he couldn't forget her sweet scent of sugar, blueberries, and something that didn't even have a name, and he most certainly couldn't forget how her flesh felt against his fingers.

Azrael gasped as she felt soft, gentle lips press against her neck, teeth grazing her skin as long, slow kisses were placed along her skin. She shivered as she felt Optimus' hand push up the hem of her hoodie and trace the pale skin beneath it. She could tell he was holding back, and while she hated to make him do so, she wasn't ready.

There were still a few cards yet to be placed on the table.

A loud growl filled the silent air. Azrael blinked, looking away from the window that kept the dark outer world on the outside and down at her stomach. She chuckled lightly as she placed her hand over her stomach. Optimus, who had deactivated his haloform in hopes of dimming down his temptation to enrapture the woman who sat so temptingly inside him.

"You are hungry," he stated.

"Yeah, guess I am," Azrael laughed, "Huh, weird. I really don't feel hungry."

"Perhaps we should stop somewhere?" the Prime suggested.

"That would be smart. I don't need to wake up in the middle of the night starving," she smiled and traced the framework of the radio Optimus was speaking through, "Any fast-food joints nearby or do I have to scavenge for my meal?"

"I will ensure you don't have to go in search of your meal, Azrael," Optimus said lightly.

"I know, Blue. I was just having a bit of fun with you," she grinned. She pet the radio adoringly, "Hey, Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Are we... what are we?" she wondered, "I know that seems cliché in a way, to ask what we are when we're already so far into a relationship, but what's the name for what we are?"

"As of currently, we are simply courting," Optimus began to explain, "There are many steps to creating a deeper relationship between partners."

"What kind of steps?" she asked curiously. If there was something she could do to become closer with Optimus, she wanted to do it. Perhaps there were some things she needed to keep to herself, but she was willing to do just about anything for the Prime, "What's the next level in a relationship?"

"Bonding is usually the next step in most situations, such as what we are doing now. However, because I am a Prime, relationships can quickly become deep and partners can become extremely involved with one another. Our relationship is very different compared to most others," Optimus said, "For you and I, Azrael, the next step is something I do not believe you are ready for."

"What do you mean?"

"According to Ratchet, the next step for most Primes is spark merging, when Cybertronian partners expose their sparks to one another and push them together. But, in our case, it is different. Because you are human, we would have to partake in intercourse,"

This left Azrael to wonder. What did he mean by intercourse? Was it a painful thing? Was it something she was willing to do? Azrael bit her lip as she thought of this. She noticed her body temperature rising as she continued to think, and an extremely uncomfortable pang shot between her thighs. She gasped slightly as she forced her legs together.

"Is something wrong, Azrael?" Optimus asked.

"No! No, everything is fine!" Azrael shook her head rapidly, "Uh, find anywhere to eat yet?"

"There is a truck stop with a Subway a block away. I would not mind going there if you would like,"

"Yeah. A sandwich sounds pretty good right now," she agreed quickly, "So, um... what do you think of the music?"

"What kind. Humans have many genres,"

Azrael shrugged, "I don't know. What do you enjoy most? Do you even listen to music?"

"Yes and no," Optimus said. Azrael braced herself against the door as he turned into the truck stop, "I process music, but it is not often that I actually _listen_ to a song."

"That's... intriguing," Azrael hummed. She smiled at the haloform as it fizzled to life once again, "I'd like to hear more about it."

Optimus leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "When I return."

"Are we both not going?" she wondered.

"Azrael, I'm still here, technically," Optimus motioned to the semi-truck they sat in, "Don't worry. I'm still here, just not entirely. I'll return soon enough."

The woman lifted a brow in wonder, "Wait, did... did Ratchet manage to create haloforms that can go long distances? I didn't think he was able to do that yet!"

"Yes, the upgrade was done last Thursday,"

"Oh, that mech! He promised I could help design it!" Azrael fumed, "I'm gonna tear into him when we get back, I swear! That medic's got another thing coming if he thinks he can get away with this!"

Optimus shook his head as he chuckled. He opened the door to his alt-mode and stepped out. Azrael watched for a moment as he began on his trek to the Subway. She wondered if he even knew what kind of sandwich she wanted, but then again, he knew that she loved blueberry muffins and strawberry Pop-tarts without asking. She shrugged and got up from the seat. She figured she might as well move to the cabin for the night. It seemed like they were already in San Diego, so they would most likely go to Ocean beach the next day.

Azrael stretched as she made it to the back of the cabin where her suitcase was. She pulled the luggage out of the corner of the cabin and unzipped it, pulling out a large grey sweatshirt that read "Harvard" in large blue letters and a pair of black sweat pants. She took a moment to peer at the long, jagged markings along her legs. Some were shorter, some her longer, but most were deep and would never fade. She shook her head and peered back at her suitcase. Azrael looked at the sleep clothes she had packed - most of them having something to do with big shirts or sweat pants if not both. She chuckled to herself. She'd always liked to wear shirts that were too big for her when she was asleep - it felt as if it gave her room to breathe. Just as she was pulling her sweat pants on, the driver's side door opened and the scent of lightly toasted whole wheat bread and warm ham with melted swiss cheese wafted to her nose. Azrael squealed and flung her arms around Optimus' haloform when he entered the cabin.

"You are the best! I love you," she pecked him on the lips as she took the bag from him. She plopped herself down onto the bed as she dug into her late dinner. Optimus sat next to her, watching curiously as she took a large bite of the ham and swiss sandwich.

"W'aa't?" Azrael asked with a full mouth. She snorted and swallowed the mouthful, "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Optimus said softly as his blue eyes played over her face, "You seem happy."

Azrael nodded as she took another bite.

"Azrael... why are their scars on your legs?"

She froze as she was about to take another bite. Azrael looked up at the Prime whose eyes had darkened since he had asked. She gulped, setting down her dinner on the plastic wrapper. She blinked innocently as she bit her lip. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to admit it so badly, but at the same time, the memory itself was enough to remind her of what happened when she told people what happened at home. She groaned as she stood up and began pacing. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to rid her head of the surfacing memories.

"I forgot you could see... I... Do..." she sighed in frustration as she paused in front of the Prime, "You have bad timing."

"Azrael," he soothed as he grabbed her hands gently with his own. He tugged her closer to him until their knees touched, "You don't have to recall any terrible memory on my account. I only want to know."

"Who do you think it was, Optimus?" Azrael shifted her weight under his darkened stare.

The Prime let out a low growl. He pulled on Azrael's hands, prompting her forward. She rolled her eyes and plopped herself down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms locked around her waist. He nuzzled into her neck, reveling in her warmth. His thumbs rubbed slow circles against her stomach through her sweatshirt. Azrael shivered as she felt his breath slither across her skin.

"Your sire never loved you as he should have," he mumbled into her skin.

His hands traveled down to the hem of her shirt, playing with the ends of it as he tugged softly. Azrael felt her mind slowing, beginning to find a grey space, an area of peace. She felt his skin brushing against hers. She felt his lips against her jugular.

"Your whole life, you've been harmed,"

She felt her body rocking along with his. His skin was hot, _so hot_. She felt her skin lighting up everywhere he touched. She felt her heart thundering as he pulled her closer than before - it seemed impossible. She moaned ever so softly as his teeth grazed over her neck softly, lingering on her pulse point. His hands raked over her back and smoothed over her hips.

"Let me love you,"

She gasped softly as she felt his hot hands press against her stomach - under her shirt. It seemed as all logic left her as she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay,"


	12. Chapter 11

Had it not been for Azrael's internal alarm clock, she might have stayed hidden away in the soft sheets of Optimus' bed. Her alarmingly blue eyes creaked open slowly, a dull throb between her legs reminding her of the previous night's events. She smiled as she buried her face into the pillow that smelled like him. Metal and musk with small notes of pine. She knew that he could be tender and knew that he could be loving. She never anticipated that kind of constant praise and endless amounts of love pouring out of him. She'd never felt more cared about in her life. He was gentle and patient with her, cautious touches, tender kisses. She giggled softly as she rolled over in the bed.  
Azrael's sleepy orbs lazily drifted across the floor and up through the entrance to the humble cabin to find the windows alight with a fiery glow. Initially, she had panicked and shot up in the bed. However, it properly registered that had there been any legitimate threat, Optimus would have woken her up long ago to take her to safety. She instantly relaxed, and perhaps she would have fallen back onto the fragrant bed had it not been for that fiery glow to entice her. Azrael moved delicately and took quiet, light steps as she softly leapt out of the luxurious bed. The dull throb between her legs seemed to be left behind as she dashed silently from the cabin and used delicate hands to stealthily open the passenger side door.

Her bare feet tentatively touched the solid ground below. Azrael wasn't surprised to find herself in a new location. Optimus hadn't liked the truck stop nor the people that prudently kept watching his alt-form. Now, they were pulled over in the large, empty parking lot but a few minutes' walk to Ocean Beach. She lifted her head into the perfumed air and drew in a long breath. She grinned as the harsh scent of the beach invaded her nose. She'd always dreamed of coming back to this place, and now she was here, with the only other person she could ever want by her side. She walked around the bend of Optimus' resting alt-form and peered out over the deep blue waters that awaited her. Azrael promptly let out a soft sigh.  
A shiver passed over her skin as a hand splayed across her ample waist. Azrael groaned softly as a body of radiant heat was added to her side. She turned her head lazily to the side to find deep blue eyes looking back at her.  
"You are awake early," Optimus' voice rumbled. She chuckled sleepily at how gravely it sounded.  
"I could say the same to you," Azrael brushed off his comment as she leaned into the haloform's side, "Did you stasis well?"  
Optimus nuzzled into Azrael's neck with a low grumble as he took in the scent of her hair.  
"Very," his rumbling voice responded. His other hand came around and tenderly placed itself against Azrael's mid-section, "How do you feel?"  
She grinned delightedly as she fondly recalled the sensual pleasure she'd been overflowed with. She couldn't help the small giggle that passed her lips. She turned her head to look at him. She found his cyan eyes eagerly awaiting her response.

"I don't really know how to describe it adequately," Azrael said softly, "But... I do know one thing about it."

"What is that, beloved?"

She leaned closer, "I wanna do it again."

The red tint that appeared on the Prime's haloform had Azrael rolling. She laughed loudly - perhaps the loudest Optimus had ever heard her laugh. He chuckled delightedly along with her.

"You are perfect,"

Azrael's infectious laughter stopped as her infectious smile fell. She turned away from Optimus.

"Don't say that,"

"No. Weather you see it or not, you are perfection to me, Azrael," he stated firmly. Optimus lifted his hand from her midsection to turn her head back toward him. She didn't object as she met his eyes reluctantly. "You are my world now and forever. I will always see you as perfection and never a thing less."

Azrael opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it. She knew it was pointless. She knew what his logical argument would be. Her father had no rule over her now and he never would again. Besides, it was only fair that if Optimus was so perfect to her, it would be possible for her to be perfect to him as well. She let out a slow breath.

"Alright," she whispered softly, "You are perfect to me as well."

"No argument?" Optimus inquired carefully.

"No, no argument."

The Prime was quiet as he looked over the human femme. Her breath was slow and even and her heart was calm. There was no doubt that her issue stemmed from her sire but she usually tried shutting it off. Was this a new approach or was she beginning to let go? Optimus wanted to press for more information while at the same time he only wanted to hold her there. He pressed a soft kiss against her temple.

"You would tell me otherwise, wouldn't you, Azrael?" he whispered against her skin.

"I..." Azrael stopped herself. She let out another slow breath. "I'll try, Optimus, but I can't... you have to understand that opening up is not easy. Especially about him."

"I understand. But when you are ready, will you be able to come to me?"

Azrael turned around fully in his arms, pressing her face into his neck. The extraordinary warmth he provided against the icy breeze that was cast off the ocean gave relief. She pushed herself as close to him as she could.

"I can only try,"

"That is all I ask,"

Optimus turned his eyes over to the dark waters lapping at the shoreline. The location wasn't exactly welcoming - it felt dark to the Prime. His tanks were unsettled just by being near the sandy shore. The waters seemed vengeful in a way he couldn't explain. The shivering woman in his arms told him she was in somewhat of the same position he was. Azrael refused to turn her eyes onto the ocean waters.

"Are you sure you want to remain here?"

Azrael looked up at him with wide, nearly fearful blue eyes screaming for him to take her away. Her trembling lip was enough of a clue that she wanted to leave.

"I would have thought you'd like it here," he pondered as he escorted her back to his resting alt-form.

"I-I..." Azrael gapped out, "My mother just... she flooded my thoughts and I... I just want to leave. Please, Optimus," she paused in her steps, "Take me far away from here, please?"

"Of course, beloved,"

Optimus pulled open his alt-form's door and let Azrael in first. She scrambled into the cabin and tucked herself away in the corner as she sat on the bed. She didn't cry nor did she scream or whale. She simply sat there as her blue eyes darted around in anticipation for her Cybertronian lover to make his appearance. Optimus rumbled to life and his haloform was shortly fizzling into existence before Azrael. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to join him. She slowly crawled out of her corner and easily slid onto his lap. Silence lapsed over the two as she studied his face, coming to recognize every little scar that was placed on his skin. Her hands ran through his dark locks of hair. She missed seeing him - his large form that glittered under the sunlight — the mammoth of metal that made her feel so small — the version of him that brought her the most comfort. Azrael desired to feel the warmth of his body under her fingertips.

"Where are we?" she asked softly as she broke the silence between them.

"No where at the moment," was his reply, "Is something wrong?"

It was idiotic of her to even ask. "No, Optimus. Not a thing is wrong."

Somedays, Azrael wished she wasn't so good of a liar.

* * *

He couldn't help but look at her as she snuggled into his seat. Azrael had long fallen sleep around the time they had crossed over the Nevada state line. She looked at peace while she slept, her eyes closed as her facial features relaxed into nothing but a blissful expression. Optimus had taken the liberty of locating a place for Azrael to sleep that wouldn't keep her cooped up in his cabin before they'd even left. He pulled into the parking lot while taking up several spaces. He activated his haloform. Immediately, he wanted to pull out of the parking lot and keep driving just to keep her close but the both of them needed rest. He hesitated before waking her until he made up his mind. It would be better for Azrael to be in a more human environment with things to meet her human needs.

Blue eyes fluttered open sleepily, and a yawn forced its way past her lips. Azrael groaned softly as she untangled her limbs from their bunched up positions to form a protective ball around her. She looked lazily to the side where she found Optimus' haloform watching her with what could have been the most endearing look on his face - even if it wasn't his actual body. The lacking rumble of his engine told her that they had stopped. She raised her head sleepily to peer out the window. She blinked several times and brought her hand up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Azrael quickly looked over the name of the building in front of her. Eureka Gold Country Inn. She looked back at Optimus.

"I thought it would be best if you slept somewhere aside from my cabin," he said softly.

Optimus rose from his seat and unbuckled Azrael. In a swift movement, he swept her up in his arms. Azrael sighed tiredly as she wrapped her arms around Optimus' neck loosely and allowed him to direct her out of his alt-form. Everything was in a haze.

"He wasn't always mean... he used to be really nice," she mumbled drunkenly.

The Prime's attention was suddenly turned on her. Azrael giggled as if she'd had one too many to drink when it had been at least two years since her last drink.

"He called me 'Sugar Plum' because I was born on Christmas Eve," she giggled again, "He was silly back then... but then he changed," and her face grew sour as her brow puckered, "He came home with Uncle Manny and they started drinking... and drinking... and drinking..."

"Azrael, it's alright," Optimus said as he adjusted the partially limp girl against his side. "You don't have to talk anymore."

"And he never stopped... Mom started to go out more and take me with her. Many of them liked spoiling me... all of them were better than him... but then he found out... and he got worse and worse and then..." her sorrow tone didn't match the anger building on her face, "Mom was gone... and I was alone..."

"Relax, beloved. You need rest," Optimus soothed, "Let us get you inside."

Azrael nodded slowly and leaned against Optimus. It didn't seem to cause him any trouble to support her body weight and get through the doors. There was an older woman at the counter. Azrael looked her over, unable to read her as she normally would have. She snuggled closer to Optimus. He smiled down at the dark-haired woman before he turned his attention to the woman at the counter.

"Hello," he greeted with his usually rumbling voice. He noticed the woman's heart picking up out of surprise. "There should be a reservation for Orion and Azrael Pax? We're a bit early but..." he looked down at Azrael again, "She ha had a rough few days."

"That's no problem, dearie," the woman smiled kindly. "Give me just a moment..." she typed furiously on the keyboard, "There it is right there! Let me get your room key."

She knelt down and picked up the slim red card. She slid it over the counter to Optimus. He easily picked it up with his free hand and nodded in thanks to the woman.

"I just have to tell you, she looks absolutely precious," the woman commented.

"She'd argue with you on that, but thank you,"

Optimus easily walked down the hall with Azrael leaning against his side. He felt something in his chest swelling - what he assumed was his haloform's 'heart'. He couldn't find the words to explain the feeling that was coming alive inside of him. This woman was his everything - everything he wanted to protect and keep safe. He wanted everything he could get with her and more. He felt the need to step in front of everything brutal in this reality and shield her from it. Optimus hated how selfish it seemed and at the same time he wouldn't change it so long as Azrael was the source of his selfishness.

With a quick flick of the card against the door lock, Optimus pushed the door open with his arm and quickly moved Azrael inside of the room. He shut the door quietly, careful not to disturb any of the other attendees or Azrael. The practically asleep woman pushed off of Optimus' side and stumbled over to the bed, falling down onto the white and red sheets. Optimus chuckled at the long groan that came from her. Azrael rolled over and motioned for him to come closer. The Cybertronian watched her curiously but moved closer nonetheless. When he was a foot away, Azrael pushed herself up and placed her arms around his neck. Her sleepy azure eyes stared up at him with that little twinkle of something unreadable.

Her plump lips were on his, soft and coated with her taste. Naturally, Optimus leaned into her for more. It seemed so natural for him to do. He wanted her - all of her - even if it seemed like their bond wasn't meant to work. Size didn't matter to her and slowly, it was beginning to become trivial to him. Azrael yanked him down so he was on top of her. His processor was fogged with the clouds of her natural perfume.

She needs rest.

Optimus knew he had to listen to that voice. He pulled away and Azrael gasped for air. She leaned up to meet him again. Optimus pushed her back down gently.

"You need rest,"

"I need to stay with you," she mumbled in that same drunken voice.

"I will be with you," he assured. His hand brushed against the bare skin over her chest where her heart laid, "In here."

"But I want you here," Azrael mumbled pleadingly, "Please don't leave?"

It took everything Optimus had to resist her. He would have stayed - he would have if he didn't know how much she needed the rest. He turned his head away from her as if it would help not to look at her eyes. However, her small, soft hands cupping his face forced him otherwise. Optimus braced himself to break. On the contrary, he found patient eyes awaiting his gaze.

"Okay," her voice sounded more sober than before as she relented. Sad, but sober. "But you'll be back, right? You'll come back?"

"An astro-klik after you wake, my beloved,"

Optimus allowed her another kiss, soft and sweet, and enough to lull her into a much needed sleep. He moved her over carefully as to not awake the now sleeping woman he felt so bonded to. He pulled back the covers. In a fluid movement, he had Azrael laid down. Her head sank into the pillows and her body relaxed. Optimus peered down at her feet and without a second thought had pulled off her shoes and socks. He left it there even though he'd seen most of her body. He tensed as the memory came to mind.  
She was so warm and soft. So soft. Just thinking of the night previous made him regret forcing Azrael into sleep and yet he knew it was right. He drew in an unnecessary breath and allowed his haloform to deactivate. He adored her - worshiped her. Every word he'd murmured tenderly to her that night had been true in every way.  
Azrael Echolyn was a goddess in the optics of Optimus Prime.

* * *

Icky; nasty or unpleasant.

This was perhaps the only word Azrael could think to describe how she felt the moment she woke up - icky. She groaned as she sat up. She could remember exactly where she was: room 127 at the Eureka Gold Country Inn. Optimus had practically carried her inside because she was too exhausted to move. She could remember mumbling and whispering things that caused her to feel anger and sadness, but she couldn't recall a thing she'd said. Azrael made a mental note to ask what she'd said. However, she couldn't help the heat that blossomed across her cheeks as she thought of what she'd done. She remembered kissing him, and she remembered it very well.

"No, not right now, Azzie," she mumbled to herself, "Shower."

Azrael tossed herself over the side of the bed and practically into the wall. She was lucky enough to catch herself on the nightstand, finding balance as she came face to face with cream painted walls. Azrael let out a shallow breath.

"What on Earth?" she questioned as she looked down at her feet.

_Ah, that's why. The last thing I consciously processed while standing was that I was wearing shoes... Optimus must have taken them off..._

"What a sweetheart," she murmured thoughtfully. Azrael grinned as she felt that same heat beginning to blossom over her face again.

Her toes curled into the soft carpet below her. She couldn't help the small hybrid of a squeal and giggle that burst forward from her lips. Azrael released the nightstand from her grasp and walked along the wall. She found a wooden door pushed open just slightly - enough to reveal this was indeed the bathroom. Azrael entered the room, flicked on the light, and shut the door behind her. She locked it.

_Old habits die hard... especially the ones that keep you from dying..._

Azrael's lips curved into a frown. There were times when she wished she could forget those kinds of things but even so, they proved to be useful on more than one occasion. She sighed softly to herself. Azrael turned away from the door and avoided looking in the mirror. She turned toward the shower and quickly turned the water onto cold. It had been a long time since Azrael had enjoyed a warm shower. Cold water kept her awake and alert. She refused to give that up.  
She couldn't help the quick glance toward the mirror as she pulled her shirt over her head. Azrael glared at the markings that littered her once smooth skin. She was covered in scars left behind from her father. Her eyes narrowed.

_Why couldn't I be what he wanted? Why did I even fight...?_

Questions like these had plagued her for years. Azrael didn't have an answer as to why she insisted on fighting against her father. She never knew why she fought. She didn't know what kept her going for so long until she finally ran away. No answer came to mind except for a picture of Optimus.  
Ratchet had mentioned she was Optimus' Destined Conjunx Endura. She was crafted just perfectly for the Prime - would that have been why? There had never been anything that truly motivated Azrael to fight against her father aside from a deep seeded hatred to his quest for normality while living a double life as a drunk. He'd broken her over a thousand terrible times in over a thousand terrible ways, and she still fought. Every one of the dark scars forced into her skin was an instant flashback to her miserable childhood.

_Every time I looked at my eyes, I felt a little less alone..._

Azrael met her own eye in the mirror.

_Because Orion was looking back..._


	13. Chapter 12

She was going to show him. Azrael was going to show Optimus Prime her every scar. He deserved to know about them when she hid them from him before. And she didn't deserve to feel ashamed of them when she was not the one who inflicted them. Azrael Echolyn was tired of being afraid when there was nothing to be afraid of. Her hair was dry now, wavy from not being brushed out as Azrael let it air-dry in the bathroom. She'd put her clothes back on, having nothing else to wear. She could sense that Optimus was waiting in the main room for her to come out. She sucked in a long, deep breath. He wasn't going to push her away because of this. Optimus knew of the wreckage that came with Azrael and he was still insistent on knowing the full extent. Azrael was ready to give that to him.

Azrael stood up from her sat down position on the side of the tub. She glanced at herself one last time in the mirror, reassured by her own blue eyes that everything was going to be alright. She opened the door and walked out onto the fuzzy carpet. Her stomach was turning with nervousness as she turned to find her lover sat on the side of the bed. Optimus lit up when he saw her. He began to stand up as she walked over, but Azrael quickly pushed him back down. She let out a shaky breath.

"You told me to come to you when I was ready," Azrael murmured weakly.

She took a step back from him. She tried to hold his confused gaze but quickly broke away. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye for this. She grabbed the hem of her hoodie and tugged it over her head. Hoodie clasped in her hand, Azrael kept her eyes trained on the floor. She heard the bed creak. She looked up, ready to cry out for Optimus not to leave only to find him coming closer and closer until she was pressed against the wall with him right there in front of her. The azure orbs that stared down at her broke from her eyes and trailed down to her chest. Azrael wanted to cover herself - she knew which scar he was looking at. The last scar she'd received from her father, the one that was placed right over her heart. It was a thick, dark, ugly scar that extended from the center of her chest over to the beginning swell of her breast. She flinched when she felt his fingers graze over the jagged skin. She kept her eyes clamped shut, awaiting the slap or shout or out-right rejection.

Azrael's eyes opened out of surprise when she felt something soft press against her chest. Optimus stood back up to his full height, pressing a kiss to Azrael's cheek, then forehead. He pressed his forehead to hers with his large hand cupping her cheek.

"Your scars do nothing to push me away," he whispered softly.

He picked up her arm. Azrael watched as he took his hand away from her cheek and dragged down her arm. She shivered as soft tingles followed after his finger in a raging race. They both watched as the black gel rose to the surface of her skin. It was no surprise when the dozens of scars inflicted on her flesh came to the surface. Perhaps Autonoxiatry could heal and hide, but it could never take away all the damage done. Optimus lifted her arm up and pressed a kiss onto every jagged scar. Azrael watched curiously as the Cybertronian bent down. His arms wrapped around her waist. Azrael yelped as he suddenly picked her up. She squealed as the sensation of falling enveloped her until she hit the soft bed. When had he turned her around? Azrael didn't have much time to wonder, cut off by the gentle lips of her lover pressing against her own. She let out a sigh of relief. He didn't care. He still loved her. He still wanted her.

Azrael curled her fingers into his dark hair. She was still so mesmerized by his dark blue locks. Oh, she wanted more. She wanted so much more. She felt heat blossoming in the pit of her stomach as a rumbling moan escaped Optimus. She felt the powerful vibrations against her lips, wracking the entirety of her mouth. She felt excitement all over, her fingertips tingling with newfound energy. She wanted every part of him - she wanted to have every part of him with her name written on it. Azrael was determined to do so. She wanted to do something that screamed to everyone that Optimus Prime was hers and hers alone. The first thing that came to mind was a ring. Azrael pulled away, gasping for air, but this thought didn't deter her. It drove her. Azrael Echolyn did something that had never once crossed her mind to do before. She placed her hands firmly against Optimus' shoulders before he could lean back in and she pushed. Her left arm stretched out more, causing the Cybertronian's haloform to roll over to the side.

She easily topped him, her legs spread as she sat down on his waist. The shocked blue eyes that gazed up at her was nothing less than what she was expecting. Azrael leaned down, connecting her lips with the Prime's desperately, her hand tunneling through his hair. His large hands clasped down on her waist roughly. The soft, plump lips that captured his were so easy to get lost in. Delicate hands roamed over his chiseled frame - even if it wasn't really his. The feeling of fabric was so real under her hands, she was shocked it wasn't real. He felt solid - she knew he was there. The more she thought about him and that ring - a smooth steel ring with a single blue sapphire placed within - the more she began to like it. It felt right to do and it felt right to do it with _him_. She was meant for him. Would that mean that he was made for her in return?

Optimus attempted to push Azrael back over to gain some ground. He was met with a rather heart-racing surprise when she forced his arms down. His femme pulled away - just out of reach for him to kiss her again. He wanted it more than anything; to kiss her. Desperately, oh so desperately he wanted to kiss her.

"You always take care of me," she whispered. Her voice was so soft, velvet rolling off her tongue. "Isn't it my turn to take care of you?"

_For the rest of our lives?_

* * *

Drawing was never something Azrael prided herself on but damn if she wasn't at least good. She sat quietly in the seat next to the driver's seat. It was mid-afternoon and the roads were mainly empty. Despite Optimus' protests, Azrael had insisted that he deactivate his haloform to save his energy as well as Energon. Now, she was holding a small notebook she'd packed unintentionally and drawn out the ring design that had been bugging her since earlier that morning. She was still giddy with energy. Tired, granted, but giddy. Azrael had been so pleased with herself and the way she had been able to take care of her lover. It was so natural to her - to know his every need and meet it. It began to take away the doubt that she'd had at first, worrying if being a human would hinder Optimus' side of the relationship. All their relationship seemed to do was grow stronger with each passing day. Azrael felt a sudden buzzing against her right ear as if someone were trying to whisper to her.

"Who comlinked?" she asked instinctively. It seemed to be the most logical assumption. Optimus had fallen quiet not too much earlier, but the silence had shifted since.

"It is Major Lennox. Would you like me to patch him through?" Optimus offered.

Azrael replied with a short nod. She shut the notebook and set it on the armrest. She leaned forward toward the radio as Will's voice came through.

_"Just checking in, Boss 'Bot. How's the trip going? Our Director doing good?"_

"Still in one piece, Will," Azrael called playfully, "How's the base?"

_"Somehow not blown up,"_ Will said with obvious exaggeration. _"Where are you guys thinking of heading?"_

"Azrael mentioned venturing to Seattle. We should be crossing the Idaho border tonight," Optimus informed, "Is the team behaving? I have not been informed of any attacks."

_"All's well over here. Ratchet threw a wrench at 'Bee and it hit this time. He fixed up the dent, though. Sam and Ironhide fixed up your office a little, Ace. Oh, and, uh... Ratchet tried to go through a few of the files about the investors. He said something about 'anonymous organism'?"_

Azrael grinned as she recalled her brief conversation with Ratchet over the topic. He was still so desperate to get a name for that latest investor. She snickered quietly in her seat. She noted the rear-view mirror angling toward her as if Optimus was watching. He probably was. Azrael waved at the mirror, amused when it wiggled back in return.

"Do not let him find the file, Will. The investor he's looking for wishes to remain anonymous and I'll protect their identity at all costs. That includes damage to any equipment," she warned.

_"I'll pass on the message,"_ he laughed, _"So it's all good on your end?"_

"Yes," Optimus answered. He seemed at ease while speaking with the Major. That small detail made Azrael smiled all the wider.

"Hey, Will, before you go - how's Shara and Annabelle?"

The sigh that came from Will told Azrael it wasn't too good of an answer.

_"They're doing okay. Annabelle misses me being home and Sarah... she's doing her best. Her sister's there to help out with anything that could go wrong,"_

Azrael nodded along to his words, "That's good. Tell her I said 'hi' the next time you talk, alright?"

_"Will do. Lennox, out,"_

The comlink went dead. Azrael nodded to herself before she picked up her notebook and continued to sketch on the page she'd left off on. She was careful not to let Optimus peek from any angle it might have had. She knew he was curious about what she was doing - it was part of the 'Bot's nature. However, he would not be getting an answer from Azrael. Not when she wasn't even sure what it was supposed to mean.

"No," she said with a small smile pulling at her lips.

"I haven't asked," the Prime returned with amusement.

"And you don't have to. I happen to know you very well, Orion,"

The Cybertronian fell silent again. It was usual for him to suddenly fall into silence when there was more to say. Azrael bit her lip nervously. She knew the question she wanted to ask but would she be alright to ask it? Her confidence was fading and it was fading fast.

"Did I do something earlier?" she asked softly, "Was... did I do something wrong?"

"No, Azrael. You did nothing wrong. I have simply been... lost in thought," Optimus assured.

Relief flooded her as she leaned forward curiously. "What's on your mind - err… processor?"

"It is nothing to be concerned about," he dismissed her inquiry, "I was wondering if there were any other places you were thinking of visiting?"

"I see what your doing," Azrael teased. She grinned, leaning forward until she pressed her lips against the radio. "But I'll let it go for your sake. As for any other places to visit... I don't really know. Most of this trip has been about me. What about you, Optimus? What do you want to do? Surely there's somewhere you want to go."

"There is a place I have not been to for quite some time. I never felt comfortable leaving the base while you were there," Optimus admitted.

Azrael tilted her head, "You know your soldiers would keep me safe."

"I do not lack confidence in my team. I lack the confidence to leave you for too long,"

"Optimus, I've spent my whole life like that before I met you. It wouldn't do any harm if you left for a while if you wanted to," she smiled patiently, "Besides, 'Hide wouldn't let a thing happen to 'Mrs. Prime'."

"My spark will not allow it, Azrael," Optimus stated firmly.

His haloform fizzled into existence in front of Azrael. She looked up at him with worry. Why was he suddenly feeling distressed? He placed his hands on the armrests of Azrael's seat. His eyes were darker than she recalled them being. She shut her notebook for the second time, looking up at the Cybertronian. He let out a soft breath that blew over his face. she couldn't help but pick up the small note of metal that came with it.

"I cannot say if you would feel the same kind of pain as I, but when I leave your side, all I can understand is the desperate need to see you again. There is endless pain in my spark when it comes to even the thought of having you out of my sights," the confession spilled from his lips in a heavy rush.

He was desperate to convey his point. Azrael lifted her hand up, brushing her knuckles against his cheek.

"Optimus, why didn't you tell me?" she closed her eyes as guilt seeped into the pit of her stomach. "I would have... I don't know, but I would've done something, damn it! I can't stand the thought of you... there's nothing Ratchet can do? Nothing anyone can do?"

"No, beloved, there isn't,"

"Not even me?"

Optimus shook his head slowly, "There is nothing I know of."

"Damn..."

Things seemed to calm after the call from Will. It had grown late and, after several hours of valiantly fighting off sleep, Azrael finally fell victim to its claws. Optimus felt relief as Azrael entered REM sleep. She wouldn't wake should he make contact with the base. The Prime, while usually able to keep a calm persona, was beginning to grow skittish. He'd been struck with a thought that terrified him to the point of practically shaking. His tanks felt unsettled and his spark gave several jolts when he even considered it. Optimus had made it his personal mission to learn about many different cultures - especially human cultures now that Earth had become his home. Of course, he'd known about the event beforehand, but he'd never once imagined himself thinking about going through it with a human or at all, for that matter. His tanks rumbled with nervous energy. His spark felt unstable. It was uncomfortable. Almost like he wasn't comfortable in his own frame any longer. The Prime wished he were smaller - human, even, if that would have made the thought more barrable.

It was a human custom, marriage, in which two sentient beings agreed to be bound through the law as partners for life. Optimus Prime had never once considered this to be a possibility for him. However, upon finding, interacting, and falling in love with Azrael, he couldn't imagine life without her. The idea of the human femme carrying his name as a claim to being his love for life was an idea that he couldn't shake. It was burned into his processor by now, etched into every thought he had of Azrael. But what unsettled him, what unnerved him, was what she would answer with. He would have to propose, and she could easily shoot him down. She could say no and turn away from him. She could break everything he had just by that one little word: no. And yet, the human custom was one he wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- let go of. That is exactly what led Optimus Prime to do this very thing. He called Ratchet.

.**_:Optimus to Ratchet:._**

**_.:Read you loud and clear:._**

**_.:I require some advice, old friend:._**

**_.:And would this happen to be related to Director Echolyn?:._**

**_.:Yes, Ratchet, it does. I have been... troubled recently with the thought of proceeding in a human custom with Azrael:._**

**_.:What would that be, Optimus?:._**

**_.:I want to ask for Azrael's hand in marriage:._**

**_~Yeah, I know - this one was pretty short. Sorry about that! Anyways, this is just the usual. If you have any questions or just want to tell me what you think of the story thus far, you're more than welcome to leave a review! I for one am SO FREAKIN' EXCITED to keep writing. And do keep in mind that there are several time gaps in which I have not written where Optimus and Azrael have grown closer!_**

**_The Doc is out~_**


	14. Chapter 13

It seemed like Hell had unlocked the gates.

Will sat back in Ace's office chair. He had taken refuge in her office from the out-right ghastly nightmare that laid merely outside the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply. The Major suffered one too many things floating around his head - the most prominent one being his wife, Shara. The pregnancy wasn't going well, and it looked like the baby wasn't going to make it. There was only so much Will could do from the base. He wanted to be home with this wife and daughter more than anything, to be able to take Shara into his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. It was problematic for Shara to keep it together around Annabelle, their first daughter.

Not to mention that, on top of Shara's growing depression, there was a growing threat. Not a day after Optimus and Ace had left base; the signal had come in. A reading no mech or man in N.E.S.T. wanted to see. Since the signal came through the atmosphere, Decepticon-related attacks had been reported from all over the world. Fires, shootings, sightings of metal giants, demolished buildings, and more. Chaos reigned over the N.E.S.T. base, panic seeping into every soldier though no face showed the fear. Will tried to mask his fear, but with his wife, daughter, and a good-as-dead baby... there wasn't much left to hold him together.

_"Here's what I do. I start with physical appearance - an assessment of the subject. It's what I did with you when I met you at the bar. That's how I knew I could trust you."_

She was too intelligent for her own good, Ace. She knew how to read anyone and everyone like it was nothing - like it was as simple as singing the ABCs... Will's head popped up as he thought of this. The mechanics in his brain began to whirr to life as he thought back to Ace's pieces of advice she'd littered around here and there.

_"I start with physical appearance - an assessment of the subject."_

Will huffed as he sat up in Ace's chair. It goes without saying he had looked at the attack sites - but he hadn't really looked at them. Not the way Ace did. He didn't take in every detail, and he certainly didn't take note of anything odd about the attacks other than the fact they were unprovoked. But when was any Decepticon attack provoked? Will laughed. He was starting to sound like Ace. He briefly thought about contacting her and Optimus again and informing them of the situation, but knowing the pair, they would high-tale it back to the base - an action Ratchet forbid anyone from causing. The last thing anyone wanted was to cause harm to the Prime or his lover, hence Will's reluctance to call. He groaned and slid down into the seat again. What was left for him to do? Without Ace there, little would be able to be accomplished. Will needed her mind - he needed to know what she would do or what she would conclude. He probably couldn't appreciate half the things that went on in her mind, to be honest.

_"I start with physical appearance,"_

The Major got up to his feet. The least he could do was try to think like Ace. He knew he wouldn't come close to the kind of answer she would give, but damn if he needed at least a hint. Indubitably something would give away the primary target. There was no obvious giveaway - no pattern to follow. Will started to pace, his hand scratching the minute stubble growing on his chin. Will groaned.

"Fuck this," he mumbled.

He started for the door to the office and yanked it open. Outside, the hanger was in disarray as both soldiers and Autobots moved around to prepare for whatever may come next. Will felt his fear increase tenfold, but this was no time to cower. He would allow time to panic after he completed his mission, and right now that was to find some sort of clue. Will chose the catwalk as his target, hoping someone on a computer would be able to display what he needed to see. From the corner of his eye, Will noticed Bumblebee sitting on a massive wooden crate. Bee had been moping around since Ace had left the base. It was endearing to see the Autobot so attached to someone. Bee was remarkably like a teenager. Young, dazed, and even mystified.

Will made it to the top of the catwalk. He approached one of the empty computers and sat in the chair. It wasn't comfy by any means. He briefly wondered how any of the technicians could stand to sit in one of those things for hours on end. For all her knew, it was the hyped-up coffee or the constant adrenaline rushes. Will jerked his head; he was a man on a mission. It wasn't problematic to retrieve the pictures. They were in the newest file next to a one titled "Fluffy Boiz." The Major hesitated on proceeding while he stared at the name. What on Earth could that have been about? He made a mental note to ask and then set to work pulling up each of the photos.

"There's gotta be something," he murmured. He dragged each picture around. He arranged the photos in order from which one had happened first to which happened last. He imagined it would be something Ace would do, but it just didn't seem fitting.

_"No, no, no. Think, Will,"_ he could imagine her saying. _"When are things ever that easy with Decepticons? Forget the order and just look. Recount what you see."_

Will leaned closer to the screen. His mild brown eyes dashed across each picture over to the next, taking in the necessary information.

_"Come on, Will. You're barely looking at the pictures. You have to _**_look_**_. Abandon everything you know about Decepticons and start fresh. What do you recognize?"_

The Major sighed in frustration. Even without Ace there, he could still hear her very well. He gnawed his lip out of nervous habit. What was he lacking? What wasn't he heeding? Naturally, there were the broken-down walls and caved in ceilings - the singed marks and black spots from fires or laser blasts. Not to mention the odd way half the buildings collapsed in on themselves... Will's face lit up.

_"Now you're thinking like an Unofficial Consulting Detective. What would be the best view to see how the buildings collapsed?"_

"Areal view,"

Will pulled up the areal view of each building. Some were significantly damaged beyond the possibility of gathering any more information. The Major groaned in annoyance and pushed himself back in the chair. All the same, he looked over each image with an intense gaze. What was he overlooking?

"I need you here, Ace," Will complained.

_"Honestly, Will. You'd think you're blind! There is more to _**_see_**_,"_

"But what?"

_"You have thermal cameras, don't you?"_

"Well, yes -"

_"Then inevitably they would have been utilized, wouldn't they? Wouldn't it be the N.E.S.T. base's purpose to gather any and all information to do with extraterrestrial events?"_

"Thermal areal view... but what would that show me?"

_"What does the term 'thermal' imply?"_

Will rolled his eyes. That was something Ace would say, that's for sure. Will typed furiously, yet somehow it wasn't fast enough. He bit his lip again. He could imagine Ace commenting on his nervous tick. She knew everything. It was extraordinary to bear witness when she went through those pockets of time in which she wasn't really thinking, but just thinking. The Major sighed as he waited for the thermal images to come onto the screen. The loading bar across the bottom of the screen slowly crept up to be completed. Will's foot started to twitch as he bounced his knee up and down.

The images popped up one after another in their reds, yellows, whites, and oranges. As they popped up, Will's eyes grew wider and wider. His pupils dilated and his heartbeat shot sky-high. He pushed himself away from the computer and jumped out of the seat. He ran to the edge of the catwalk and shouted over the ledge to Bumblebee.

"Get Optimus and Ace back here, ASAP!"

"I missed you, you know," Azrael said softly. She looked down at her pale hands, checking over every scar and callous. "I wish you didn't have to... I wish you could be yourself without having to hide."

"I do not mind, Azrael,"

"But I do,"

She turned her azure eyes onto the fiery glow of the late phoenix sun slipping into ashes. Burning tones of crimson and ruby reds dashed across the sky madly. In between the clashing reds were fluid lines of golden fire painted among the flaming skies. The torch of the day, fruitful with light and activities of conventional human standers, was finally ready to become one with the dust of the early night rising. But these human activities were scarcely the equivalent of what Azrael truly desired to do with her lover, and that was what was happening presently; watching the day come to an end with the proper body of her lover.

"I don't want you to be forced into a domestic life when you are intended to save the world," Azrael whispered.

She leaned against Optimus' neck plates. Finally, after so long without him, she was able to enjoy the company of her lover without him having to be confined to a haloform.

"You're a Prime, a powerful being that defends Earth with everything you have. The last thing I want is for you to be held back by my human needs," she finished.

"Your 'human needs' are my pleasure," Optimus soothed. It was revealing to hear his rumbling baritone voice again. "There is something I do not believe you understand, Azrael. Your every need or want is my greatest desire to fulfill."

"I understand that, Optimus. But... I can't explain it. Being taken care of is incredible - you have no idea how incredibly loved I've felt with you. However, there are times when I feel as if I am a burden to take care of. I can be fastidious and suborn. I'll be the first to admit it. I just can't help but think I am a weakness to you."

Optimus rumbled with disagreement. He lifted his servo up to his shoulder. Azrael slipped off of his shoulder and into his servo, rolling into his palm and leaning against one of his digits. Optimus brought her closer to optic level.

"You are no weakness to me, Azrael Echolyn. You are my ultimate strength; the very reason I have made it thus far into this war," Optimus stated firmly. Azrael sighed softly as she stroked her fingers against the metal plating of his servo.

"I don't think I ever told you this... but when I was younger, with my father, I would look into the mirror a lot. Do you know why?"

The Prime shook his helm slowly. He didn't understand many of Azrael's habits until they were explained, and even then... there was inevitably that looming anger as to why she developed the habit to begin with. Azrael sat up. She motioned for Optimus to bring her closer to him. He brought her up to be perfectly level with his faceplates. She leaned over to the edge of his servo. Her pale hand gently rested under his glowing blue optic.

"Every time I looked myself in the eye, I saw you staring back,"

Azrael placed a light kiss against his metal cheek. She still couldn't get over how warm the metal was.

"I love you, Orion,"

"I love you, Azrael,"

The young Doctor smiled warmly. The sun had set by then, but despite the torch of daylight having been put out, Azrael felt as if the day was far from over. She couldn't explain it. An unnerved, unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. Optimus had long grown silent, but that was typical. He had a habit of enjoying the silence with Azrael. She tried bathing in the silence as he did, finding the joy he did in nothing but the company. In the past, Azrael had been able to do just that. Now, she couldn't stop the worry seeping into her previously calm demeanor.

"Optimus, something's wrong. Something doesn't feel right," she said suddenly as the sudden quiver in her stomach intensified.

"You have noticed as well," he said softly. "I have had my concerns since the sunset."

"Maybe we should call?" Azrael suggested. "It couldn't hurt, could it? Just checking in?"

"No, there would be no harm," Optimus agreed. He looked up at the dark sky. Azrael felt a sudden buzzing behind her ear, signaling that Optimus was engaging a commlink.

**_.:Optimus to Ironhide:._**

**_.:I read you, Optimus:._**

**_.:What is the status on base?:._**

**_.:Primus, you have good timing. Lennox needs you and the Director back now:._**

**_.:What has happened, Ironhide?:._**

**_.:It's him, Optimus. He's back:._**

The Prime felt fear strike his spark the moment he heard. What did this mean for Azrael? What would happen to his beloved? What would she suffer while Optimus ran back into a war? His optics dimmed to the point they were nearly off. He could feel Azrael's eyes trained on him. She remained silent, only her delicate hand gently running along the sensory nodes of his servo.

**_.:We will be there by morning:._**

**_.:There's more, Optimus:._**

Azrael watched the joy that was once sparked in her lover's optics fade away the longer he was connected to the commlink. She could feel her optimism draining away as the happiness Optimus had. She waited with anticipation buzzing on her skin. Finally, the buzzing behind her ear ceased and Optimus looked down at her. The expression on his faceplates was eerily unreadable, something that had never happened to Azrael. But she could feel his building emotions. Call it a sixth sense, call it insanity, call it love - Azrael knew her lover was in distress as he stared down at her with dimmed optics.

Optimus' optics were never dim.

Never.

"We have to return, don't we?"

"Yes," his grave voice caught Azrael by surprise. She had heard his voice in many different tones, but none quite so painful or raw. She wished she could do something for him - anything to comfort him.

Azrael hated being a human, she hated it deeply with a burning passion. Had she been a Cybertronian, had she been created to be compatible with Optimus, then she could do more than sit in the palm of his hand. If there was once Azrael hated more than her father, it was being useless; the very thing she felt.

"We must leave now," the Prime declared.

He brought Azrael to his chassis as the hydraulics and fuel lines went into their places while Optimus took his Peterbilt form. Azrael was left on the floor of the cabin to which she quickly climbed out of and settled into the passenger seat. Her own eyes had hardened as she stared at the road ahead. There had been so much more she wanted to show Optimus - things about herself that she couldn't put into words but needed to be said. Rather than complaining, however, Azrael did something she had known how to do her entire life; a skill she had developed when hiding from her father.

She remained silent.


	15. Chapter 14

_**{We're going to change pace here and I'm going to try something different. I want your feedback for this so please leave a review over what you think!}**_

Home.

That was the first thing I thought of when I saw the N.E.S.T. headquarters. Home.

It seemed appropriate considering all things. I'd lived there for so long, found my calling within the professional world, and even my lover. I adored Optimus, there was no hiding there. He was my first and last thought of each day. But even with this unusual amount of chemical compounds within my brain, telling me I loved him, I still had my frustrations with him. Optimus had done nothing to gain my unexpected attitude; he was following orders. What brought on my new emotion was the fact I had no way to tell him that this was not what I wanted.

I did not want to return to the base, not yet. It hadn't been an entire week yet - something that could have ended up being detrimental to his health and my own. Not to mention that I had yet to take him to Seattle where my Aunt still lived as far as I knew. I wanted to see her again. She and my mother were identical twins, almost inseparable until... until my father. Seeing my Aunt all those years ago brought back the good memories of my mother - the woman I wish I could forget. Don't get it wrong: I loved my mother wholeheartedly, but I wish I could forget her swinging body dangling from that rope, pale. I wish I hadn't watched her jump out of the chair. I wish I hadn't heard that sickening crack of her neck. My Aunt made those things go away for a long time.

Now I had Optimus.

Or, I had _most_ of him.

Part of being in a relationship with the leader of an alien militia required some sacrifices, and this was one of them. I could introduce Optimus to my Aunt when what needed to be dealt with _was_ dealt with. Besides, I had paperwork to catch up on.

Optimus transformed around me without warning. I didn't need it anymore, knowing full well that he would keep me safe in his servo. My lover had grown silent since he shared the commlink with Ironhide and now I was beginning to grow worried. I knew he had contacted the base twice more after we started retracing our path back home. I didn't know why at first, but I did know when to keep my mouth shut, and the ride home was one of them. Neither of us slept. I felt heavy, close to very well snapping at someone even if it was the last thing I wanted to do to a soldier. They already had PTSD, I didn't need to make it worse.

I stood steadily on Optimus' hand as he lifted me up to the Catwalk. I easily slid down one of his digits. I quickly turned around and found relief as I looked into his blue optics. I needed to see him like this. Not as a truck, not as a human, but as the Cybertronian he was. I wanted to see him smile as I had on our trip. I wanted to see him relaxed; happy. But that was not how things went. Instead, I saw stress and worry etched into his faceplates. I could almost feel it, too. I was devastated our time was cut short - I was broken up over having to give him up! I let out a slow breath and swallowed down my tears. This was no time to cry. I leaned over the cold railing, my hands gripping tight, and just barely met Optimus' cheek panel. I pressed my lips against him for a moment before pulling away. A silent goodbye neither of us needed to vocalize. He turned away, looking about as disheartened as I felt.

"Director Ace," I heard a familiar voice from behind me. However, he was tense and his voice was heavy. I drew in a long breath and let that side of me close off. That was a part of me only Optimus got to see.

I turned around, addressing the Major that stood in front of me. "Lennox. What was so urgent that Optimus and I were required to return to base?"

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you," Will stated. His attitude was new, almost protective. Curious. He folded his arms behind his back. I caught a glint of the gold ring on his hand.

_Stiff, straight. He's nervous. Angry. Formal clothing - meeting. Ring is polished. Special care provided; cherished. Shara._

My eyes analyzed the Major while my ears took their time to process what he'd said. 'He didn't tell you' was not a phrase I liked to hear as Director. What had I not been informed of? The only one who could have withheld information from me was Optimus. Surely he wouldn't do something like that - surely my lover would tell me of any kind of development.

"No, I suppose not," I returned cooley. It was difficult to remain calm knowing Optimus had omitted information from me. I would have to speak with him afterword.

"You gotta see this, Director. It's... we've never seen something like this before," Will said intensely. His dark eyes seemed to grow more furious the longer he looked at me. I wondered if this was his way of taking out his fear. It most likely was seeing as fear was frowned upon in a Military base.

I followed Will down the Catwalk and to one of the large screens commanded by the fast fingers of programmers. He leaned over the side of the chair and mumbled something. The woman sitting in the seat nodded and instantly began to type, putting whatever it was she was doing on hold.

Horror struck me as, one by one, picture after picture began to fill up the screen. Bright blazing images torched the screen while bodies close to ash posed for the photo. I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably while processing the images. And then, as the woman began to rearrange the images, I caught on to the sudden urgency and panic Lennox was displaying.

'A-Z-R-A-E-L' was spelled out in fiery chaos, displayed for the world to see. I felt my heart stop for a solid minute. My eyes couldn't process it - I couldn't understand. I knew I was meant to survive; that was already established. But this, this outright call-out of my name scorched into the Earth's surface. I felt my chest tighten and air leave my lungs.

"When was this done?"

"Within the last twelve hours, ma'am," Will informed. "I sent out the order to call you and Prime back."

"And... who did it?" I asked numbly.

It was all I could do when my mind was scrambled. That was my name - _my name_ \- burned into the Earth's surface. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't think of a proper reaction aside from this program-like statement going through my head on a loop.

_Gain information, take action. Gain information, take action. Gain information, take action._

"Megatron, Director. Leader of the Decepticons. He's returned."

I couldn't look at the screen anymore. I turned away and paced the length of the catwalk, taking deep breaths as I tried to form some sort of understandable sentence.

"Fatalities? Publicity?"

"Eleven dead, seventeen injured. No news on any media reporting Decepticons. We're still receiving and reviewing data, ma'am," Will said as he followed me. "Director, maybe you should -"

"I'm fine, Major," I said quickly. "I want to be updated on any and all information reported to me, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"And I want a team ready to investigate any Decepticon attacks and an Autobot ready to go with them. They are to report to my office first thing tomorrow morning," I ordered. I turned to look at Will. "I want you to oversee them, Major. I trust you and Epps the most out of everyone. Pick any men you see fit - no less than three. I believe Ironhide would be more than willing to join the team."

"Understood, Director," Will nodded. "Permission to speak to you as your friend?"

"Permission granted,"

Will sighed and dropped his painfully straight posture. "You have to keep a low profile, Ace."

"I know that," I said. "I wasn't even gone for an entire Joor and was called back."

"No, not like that. I mean... Ace, you might have to evacuate," Will said. "There is always the chance that the N.E.S.T. base will be targeted and you are my number one priority."

"What are you suggesting, Will?" I asked.

"You need an escape plan," he said. "One that Optimus can meet back up with you. And a place for you to stay undercover while N.E.S.T. gets itself back together."

My distraction was suddenly cleared as I realized what Will was saying.

"Are you suggesting that I run?" I asked. "Will, I can't do that. You know I can't do that! This base, these Autobots, these soldiers are my responsibility!"

"Ace -"

"No, Will. If I'm your number one priority, then that just means you keep me safe. That doesn't intel _where_ you keep me safe," I said. "So I'll be damned before I leave Optimus, or Bumblebee, or Ironhide, or Ratchet, or Skids, or Mudflap! I will not be the first person to leave this base, William Lennox, I damn well better be the last. As your Director, am I understood?!"

Will nodded slowly. He almost looked frightened. "Understood, Director Ace."

"Good. Keep me updated," I said.

I walked past him, going down the metal stairs. My fists were clenched so tight I felt then cutting into my palms. There was a residual itch along both my arms. My toes curled as I tried to resist the urge. I promised Optimus I would try to get better - I kept my word. I let out a harsh breath and released my hands, but I knew that wouldn't send away my anger. I needed Ironhide for that. I made my way out of the main hanger, knowing exactly where my training buddy would be. I started for the secondary hanger while greeting a few soldiers along my way there.

Ironhide was relatively easy to spot, his transformed GMC TopKick 6500 Pickup model becoming nearly as familiar as Optimus. Speaking of which, Optimus was speaking with his Weapon's Specialist when he noticed I was approaching. Both ended their conversations and their haloforms buzzed into existence.

"Azrael," Optimus said. His voice was softer.

I was furious with him. How could he have kept that from me?

"Don't," I said. I held up my hand more to block me from seeing his face. If I saw him, I would break, and I didn't feel like crying. My focus was on Ironhide. "You up for a few rounds in the ring?"

"Li'l lady, I'm a Weapon's Specialist. I'm always down for a fight," Hide said while hammering his fist into his other hand.

"Good. I'll meet you there,"

And I turned around. I didn't have any more to say - there wasn't any more I needed to say. Not in front of Ironhide. I would deal with Optimus later. My legs felt hollow as I thought of that. What was I going to say? Should I just scream at him? Hit him? God knew he would feel it. I just wanted him to know what it felt like - he left me out of something so goddamn important! I couldn't understand why he didn't just tell me. Why did I have to find out through Will that Megatron was back? What was so wrong with Optimus just telling me himself?!

It took all I had not to turn back and scream at him. I could still feel his eyes watching me, burning into my back. I huffed and walked just a hair faster than before. Somehow, that didn't stop him from catching up.

"Azrael," his voice came from behind me. I could hear him walking faster until he could grab my hand. I pulled away from him, whisking around.

"What?" I snapped. "What could you _possibly_ want to tell me, Optimus? Because apparently there wasn't much you wanted to tell me _before _we came back to base!"

The confusion on his face only made me angrier.

"I do not understand,"

"Why was it that I had to find out through Will of all people that Megatron had come back? And not only that, but my name was _scorched into the earth_?! Was that not deemed important, Optimus? Or did you want to save me the stress of _doing my job_?" I shouted.

I was beyond livid with him, but there was that underlining guilt of yelling at him that came from the love I felt for him. I couldn't stay there - I would say something I'd regret sooner or later. I knew myself too well. I let out another jagged breath and turned back around. I had a meeting with Ironhide that I wasn't planning on missing.

Pain was a good distraction. I'd found that out when I started scratching my arms. That physical pain was so much more tolerable compared to the aching in my chest or the emotional void in my body. Every drop of blood and sweat was worth it when it let me escape the reality of my situation - I was fucked. Emotionally, I resembled a FUBAR; fucked up beyond all recognition. Perhaps physically, too, considering my desperate need of pain to distract me emotionally.

Ironhide wasn't a light hitter. I had discovered this upon our first encounter in the ring. And as I walked out of the training room with the Autonoxiatry covering nearly the entirety of my torso and left arm, I found that helpful distraction quickly dissipating. But I was too tired to care much anymore. Ironhide had drained me of any and all anger I had beforehand - a gift of his, I was convinced of it.

While walking out of the training room, I caught sight of Optimus as the Peterbilt semi-truck I spent so many nights asleep in. His lights were on.

_"You know I respect the Prime, Ace, but I got my own thoughts. He shouldn't have kept you in the dark. That was wrong on him. But you can't stay mad at him over a mistake he made to keep you safe."_

I could hear the low rumble of his engine as I walked in front of him. I refused to sleep in his bed when I knew that would bring on another argument. I decided on spending the night in my barrack rather than putting myself in an uncomfortable situation. Ironhide's words, while they made sense, didn't matter much to me in my drained state.

Once I made it to my "room", I shut the door, locked it, and fell onto the bed. It was stiff and musty with the smell of sweat embedded deep within the mattress. It wasn't Optimus' bed. But at that time... I wasn't sure I wanted to be in his bed.

Not even three hours later, when I still wasn't asleep, did I figure out I very much wanted to be in Optimus' bed. Maybe I was upset with his decision but I wasn't upset with _him_ anymore. Not when I was so tired I could blatantly see the difference between being angry with Optimus and being angry with his decision. I would have found out about Megatron either way. I just... I wanted him to come to me as often as I went to him. I sat up. That was exactly what I wanted to say to him. It was perfect! I flung myself out of the bed and more than happily left the barracks. I made a mental note to use my office if the same situation were to occur again.

To both my surprise and delight, I found Optimus outside with his lights still on. I sighed in relief. The passenger side door opened. I carefully grabbed onto the handle and swung myself in without much of a sound. His haloform wasn't there, and honestly, I didn't need it. I passed over the passenger seat. I sat down in the driver's seat, carefully touching the steering wheel, and felt Optimus rumble under me. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against it. My Prime shuddered.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled softly against the warm leather. "I'm not going to say that I'm not upset, but I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled when you were trying to keep me safe. But... this isn't just you protecting me anymore. I'm going to protect you, too, and the Autobots. You are everything I have; everything I care about. You are my priority over all else."

He was quiet, but I knew he was listening.

"I want you to rely on me as I rely on you."

I leaned back in the seat only for the seatbelt to slither over me and buckle in. It tightened comfortingly and the seat warmed against my back. Like a gentle hug from behind, or when he would lay down with me in bed and pull me against his chest. I smiled. This was his silent apology.

"It's okay, Blue," I said. The seatbelt tightened just a bit more. "But no more secrets, okay? If you know something, then I want _you_ to tell me. And I'll do the same. How's that, big guy?"

The engine rumbled. I grinned and snuggled into his seat.

"I love you too, Orion,"

* * *

_**[The artist in me said to stop here, but the fangirl wanted more, so what the hell?]**_

"Major Lennox, any updates on Decepticon movement?"

I walked up the last few stairs while looking over Ironhide's reports. There thankfully no signs around any of the previous attack sights. I lowered the halopad Ratchet had gifted me after I chewed into him about not informing me of the long-distance haloforms. Will dismissed the soldiers he was talking to and turned to look at me.

"Nothing so far, ma'am, but we're still looking. We have yet to receive reports from Egypt and Libya," he said. "They have six hours to respond before we send troops in."

"Let's put them on recon only," I ordered. "We don't need to be starting a war between the Autobots and Africa."

Will chuckled, a good sign compared to his darkening mood. I knew what had him this way. Sarah was nearing the end of her third trimester and the baby was likely to be a stillborn according to their OB-GYN doctor. I moved closer to Will and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Will, I've been thinking..." I started. I had run the idea by Optimus before and he seemed to think it was wise. I was just hoping Will would accept my offer. "You should go home. This is a dangerous time and your wife and daughter... they need you. And your baby - they're going to need you, too."

Will looked at me with this dark, terrified look on his face. But I knew that it was fear manifesting itself in other ways. I was very much familiar with such transgressions.

"Don't argue with me," I said before he could open his mouth. "I know I'm your number one priority, which is why after Sarah gives birth and you get to spend some time with your children, you can come back to base and go back to guarding me."

Will nodded slowly. "Okay..." he cleared his throat. "When, uh... when do I leave?"

I smiled. "You're out of here by tomorrow night at the latest."

I was expecting some clap on the shoulder or relieved sigh. Instead, I was completely enveloped by Will in this tight, inescapable hug. Will had never hugged me before. Sure, he had wrapped his arm around my shoulders or used me as an armrest, but never an actual hug. It was actually... nice. It was warm and happy. It reminded me of Optimus for a moment. I carefully wrapped my arms around Will and lightly patted his back.

"I swear, you're an angel," he muttered.

"And some would call me a nightmare," I returned. I chuckled as I pulled away from him. "Go pack, Will. I'll ask Epps if he'd mind taking over for you."

Will was off the catwalk in less than a nanosecond. I shook my head, laughing at his antics. I brought the halopad back up to look over any incoming messages or reports. It looked like my schedule was free for a little while, which meant I needed to find something to do. The paperwork was up to date, the soldier's routines were established, newcomers and transfers were adjusting well, and the Autobots seemed to be fairing well. Considering the low blow of Megatron's return, I was surprised by how well they were taking it. Bumblebee was still raising around the base with Mirage, Skids and Mudflap were still the bickering twins that destroyed most of what was in their path, and Ratchet was well on his way with this project. I let out a soft sigh. Maybe giving Ratchet a visit wouldn't be a terrible idea - the mech did mention he wanted me to see the progress he had made. I hurried my way off the catwalk and down the stairs, barely avoiding Skids and Mudflap as they went tumbling after one another.

"Hey!" I called after them. The twins looked over at me, Mudflap holding his fist over Skid's face. "Careful around the equipment, you two. We can only replace so many things at once."

In all honestly, we had the funds to replace the entire base - even expand (an idea I wanted to present to Ratchet before anything happened), but my fingers couldn't take many more papercuts from paperwork.

"Sorry, Doc," Skids murmured.

"Our bad, Ace," Mudflap said.

I smiled at the two. "No harm, no foul."

I scurried across the hanger in hopes to avoid any more tussles and made it to the Med-Bay in one piece. I opened the human-sized door to find not only Ratchet but also Optimus. Neither seemed to notice me at first. Then, Optimus paused suddenly and lifted his helm.

"Is something the matter, Optimus?" Ratchet asked, concerned.

"I sense Azrael," my Prime admitted. "She is near."

"I am right behind you," I said as I shut the door.

Both Autobots turned to face me as I approached. Almost as an instinct, Optimus knelt down and put down his servo. I stepped on and braced against one of his digits. He brought me up to optic level. I gazed idly at his cyan blue optics, so bright with life and wisdom. Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, The Last Prime, and my Destined Conjunx Endura.

"Hey, Blue," I said dreamily.

Since I had dropped my anger against Optimus, there was this honeymoon phase between us. Like this perfect little bubble, no one could pop it. I was always dazed when I got to see Optimus in his true form. I adored his Cybertronian body much more than I did his haloform, although there were certain _perks_ I can't say I'd want to trade.

"Good morning, Azrael," his baritone voice returned the same hazy sweetness I had.

"I am glad you stopped by, Director," Ratchet said, knocking both Optimus and me out of our bubble. But I knew that once night fell, we would be back to dreamily watching one another, talking about anything and everything. "I thought you should give an update to our investors, seeing as there are only a few left. Apparently, it was not a well-kept secret that Megatron has returned in the human world."

"I would expect nothing less of my own race," I murmured. But I nodded. "I'll be sure to update them. Any requests, or shall I send them your best regards?"

"Both, actually. The funds that had been supporting our projects recently withdrew, meaning that the progress I have made is all the progress I _can_ make," Ratchet explained.

I nodded. I already knew I could fix that issue myself. Christ knew I had more than enough of my own funds to take care of such a task. I sat down in Optimus' servo and opened up the halopad again, beginning the email to the remaining investors. On a separate tab, I pulled up my personal bank transactions. Oh yes, I had more than enough to assist Ratchet.

"Consider your project refunded," I said casually. "Another moment or so and you'll find your projects swimming in cash, Ratchet."

Ratchet's optics off-lined for a solid minute before lighting back up. He pointed at me accusingly. "You're the anonymous investor!"

"Guilty," I grinned.

"I was unaware you had access to large sums of money. You always seemed -"

"Minimalistic?" I finished Optimus' sentence. I turned my head to look back at him, finding his optics just a bit brighter than before. "Force of habit, I suppose. I've never needed much so I just stuffed away all extra cash into bank accounts. Then they started growing and growing without me knowing until, suddenly, I got a call from the IRS stating they were opening an investigation into my accounts! Now I have too much money to do anything with. When I heard Ratchet needed funding, well, I knew I could stand to say goodbye to a few million."

"You have no plan for it?" he asked. Apparently, this was going to be our subject of conversation.

"Well, no, not really. When I realized I had so much, I started donating to charities and funded a few homeless shelters - even built houses in Africa to replace a destroyed village," I shrugged. "I did everything I could think of! And what would be better to use my money on than the very Cybertronians that keep saving the same planet over and over again?"

Optimus chuckled. "Once again, you surprise me. I have never met such a generous human."

"That reminds me - I'm sending Will home for a while," I said. "Sarah and Annabelle need him more than we do. Once the baby's born, he'll come back to base."

"An angel in human flesh," Ratchet muttered.

"Why does everyone call me an angel?"

Ratchet's progress was much more than I was expecting. What was once an incomplete pile of rusted and broken metal was no a full Cybertronian body laid out peacefully on the Med-Bay. Ratchet explained how their dear friend, Jazz, once Optimus' second in command, had been murdered by Megaron. I had to hold my breath to choke back the sobs. I could feel every ounce of pain Optimus did while recalling his deceased friend. Ratchet's hope was to find a way to revive Jazz, but he had yet to discover a suitable power source in order to do anything. I decided to bite back my idea on expansion for later that night when I had the chance to speak with Optimus in private. But... I could already sense that there wouldn't be much _talking_. As excited as the thought made me, I was still determined to improve conditions for Ratchet. It wasn't even just for him - this project meant everything to every Autobot. I was going to do it for all of them; my family. My family deserved that much.

Optimus was called away. He was needed for a video meeting with the President. Normally I would have joined him, but I needed to speak to Ratchet alone. I had spent long enough debating the thought and putting it off when it was what I wanted more than anything. But first things first - what the hell do Cybertronian's do for marriage? Ratchet's haloform fizzled to life at my request.

His haloform had always impressed me. He looked like whatever a sixty year old wished he looked like with shoulders about as broad as Ironhide's and posture straighter than a fucking pole. I wasn't embarrassed to say that he was good looking, but not near as good looking as my Prime. I mush preferred Optimus' dark blue locks over Ratchet's grey-peppered red hair. Of course, he wore a lab coat because, naturally, he had to be the buff genius.

"How may I be of assistance, Director?"

I grinned nervously at the Cybertronian Medic. "Well, I was wondering if you could enlighten me on something about Cybertronian relationships?"

"Of course," Ratchet said. "What exactly do you need clarification -"

"I want to marry Optimus,"

It spilled from my lips before I could even process the words. I covered my mouth with my hand, silently cursing myself out. Ratchet appeared tense and his face was twisted with shock. The weight of my words finally settled on the heavily charged air and Ratchet cleared his throat.

"Well, uh... I wasn't quite expecting this. Cybertronians do not usually partake in marriages as humans do. Usually, we would engage within spark bonding. However, as you are human, this act is impossible."

"Oh," I murmured. So it wouldn't be possible...

"That being said," Ratchet continued. "It most certainly is not impossible for a Cybertronian to partake in a traditional human marriage. I suppose you will have to ask him."


	16. Chapter 16

After three meetings and four conferences, I was finally able to leave my office and start on my way toward the semi-truck I spent my every night with. I was excited to be with him again, not only to hear around his day but also for my own announcement. I was ecstatic when I approached the passenger side and smiled when the door popped open for me to climb into. I wasn't surprised to find his haloform absent - Optimus needed every drop of Energon he could save. I made it to the cabin and tugged off the heals I had been wearing for my last two meetings. I practically moaned in satisfaction of my feet being freed from the pointy prisons. I kicked the heels over into a corner, making a note to take them with me in the morning so Optimus wasn't walking around with high heels rattling around in him the next day.

I was peeling off my blazer when Optimus' haloform finally fizzled into existence. I was expecting his usual charming grin and warm chuckle. But instead, I found heavy dark blue eyes looking at me, nearly filled to the brink with tears. For a split second, I felt anger swell in the pit of my stomach toward who could have done this to my Prime, but then concern took over. Optimus was my everything; he was my world. I had to protect him. I opened my arms for him, waiting for him to come to me. I wasn't expecting the running tackle, however, and I was suddenly pressed into the bed while my Prime hid away in my neck.

All I could do was hold him tightly, letting him grab onto me and pull me closer to him. I ran my hand through his hair slowly and calmly. The first sob I heard was the first blow to my stomach. What had torn him down like this? Was it from today? Was it from his past? Was it home? Was it Earth? I wanted to help him but I didn't know how.

"What do you need, baby?" I asked softly. I kept my voice low while trying to hold back my own tears. I hated to see him so torn apart, and at the same time, I was relieved to know that he would come to me. "What can I do? What do you need me to do, honey?"

His arms only clamped down tighter, stone, and unmoving. I understood.

"Okay," I murmured into his hair. "Okay. I'll stay right here with you. But I need you to let me up first, okay? You need to let go of me just for a minute, baby. Can you do that?"

Optimus' arms tightened slightly before be hesitantly let me go. I slipped off of the bed and finished stripping out of my work clothes. I tossed my pants over into a corner which left me in shorts I had worn under my suit pants and a tank top. I pulled my emotional Prime to the edge of the bed and had him sit down. I lowered myself into his lap and let him wrap his arms around me however tight he needed. I cradled his head against my chest.

"Is this better?" I asked carefully. I let my hand drift down to delicately stroke his cheek. "Do you want to move again?"

"No,"

His first word since this began. That meant progress.

"Alright, then we'll stay right here as long as you want," I promised. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not yet,"

"Then I won't push. I'm right here, right here with you,"

Optimus began to rock us. I smiled ruefully down at him. Even if he couldn't see, I wanted him to feel it. I wasn't upset or discouraged by his need to hold me. I was grateful he found it in himself to come to me. I lightly hummed a small, simple tune I had in the back of my mind while lightly stroking his hair. His arms tugged me closer desperately. I felt his breath, hot and harsh, against my chest. I tried to suppress the shiver that came as a product from it. I distracted myself through my humming, murmuring a few of the words as they came to mind.

"_And when you've gone to rest your helm, I'll still be awake to guard your spark..._" I whispered, humming the words I didn't know. "_I will be your protector... your guardian... your love. As long as the stars burn on."_

I kept humming, hoping that it would do something to soothe my melancholy Prime. When I got around to the third round of humming the tune, Optimus slowly lifted his head from my chest. I looked down at his haloform's puffy red eyes. I smiled down at him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Are you ready to talk?" I asked carefully.

"Where..." he seemed surprised by the roughness of his voice.

I chuckled. "It's okay. That's normal after a human has cried. It's the throat's way of repairing itself after being strained. Kind of like a message saying 'take it easy'."

"Where did you learn that?" he said, a little more clear this time. "That lullaby. It is very old."

"I don't know," I admitted. "I remembered it. Like it was the perfect thing to... to calm you down."

"That lullaby is Cybertronian... the records of it were lost when Iacon was attacked,"

A realization suddenly clicked with me. "Is that why you were upset? You were thinking about Cybertron?"

All it took was that guilty look in his eyes, and I knew. Optimus had many things that weighed down on his spark. One of those things was the attack on Iacon - a city on Cybertron Optimus spent much of his time in. I didn't know much about it and I wasn't planning on pressing him on what he wasn't ready to talk about. I leaned down and kissed his forehead again.

"What was it this time? An attack?"

"No... your President brought the many lives lost despite the Autobot's best efforts to my attention. It reminded me of the battles we had on Cybertron. All of those innocent lives lost, and for what?"

"For freedom," I said. I cupped his face with my hands, dragging my fingers down his jawline. "You didn't want your people controlled by Megatron. You didn't want innocent lives spent as slaves when they had enough of a spirit to fight. If they fought with you, Optimus, I promise you that they don't regret it. You hear me?" I wiped away a stray tear sliding down his cheek. "They looked to you to be their leader and you did your _damn best_. That is _all_ anyone could _ever_ ask of you."

The look of awe in his deep blue eyes felt misplaced; like I didn't deserve that sort of look. I felt his hand against the back of my neck and in a single, swift movement, I was under him.

"Better, I take it?" I mumbled breathlessly.

"You make everything so much better, Azrael. You take all of my pain away with no trace of it to follow. You are an angel," he tugged me just a little closer. "My angel."

I swallowed, suddenly aware of the heat pooling between my legs. Optimus was soft, gentle, and kind. That was what I was used to. But it was very rare for him to show signs of possession. However, when he did... oh, did that make for one hell of a night. Still... I had something very important to do. Something I swore I would do. If not for Optimus then for myself.

"Speaking of possession," I said. My stomach fluttered with the wings of butterflies. "I wanted to ask you something. Something rather important."

"And what would that be?"

I sucked in a long breath. "What would you think of marrying me?"

And that got him to freeze. I felt my stomach churn and my face drain of color. Too far - I went too far. The sheer amount of shock on his haloform's face was enough to make me feel sick. He moved quickly, no longer hovering over me. I sat up, not sure if I would follow after him or if I would just leave and sleep in my office. His haloform disappeared from existence. I let out a heavy breath and stood up, ready to leave for the night, when he began to transform. I stumbled and fell back only to end up falling onto the palm of his servo. I watched as the rest of his body came together until he was kneeling on the Main Hanger's floor. Silently, he stood up and walked out of the base.

The stars were the first thing I saw. The beautiful, twinkling, shining stars that hung above the Earth. Just temptingly out of reach.

"Azrael,"

I was rudely whacked out of my slightly peaceful trance and looked up at the glowing blue optics of Optimus Prime. He knelt down again, this time on the grassy hill outside the N.E.S.T. base. He lifted me up until I was level with his lip-plating.

"It only seems fair that I return your question, for you are not the only one who has thought of marriage. I never thought you would have the same desire as I,"

My entire body relaxed. "Optimus Prime, you gave me a heart attack! I thought you hated me for a solid five minutes."

"I could never hate you, Azrael Echolynn. I am asking... will you give me the honor of taking your hand in marriage?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up on his servo. I walked close enough to press my lips against his warm lip plating.

"Of course I will, you dramatic Cyber-dork,"

Waking up the morning after was something out of a romance novel. I woke up to the feeling of feathery light kisses against the back of my neck. The warmth of another body cradling me from behind brought this euphoric feeling crashing over me. I felt his calloused hand slide up my arm until his fingers entwined with mine. I rolled over to catch sight of him; my fiancé.

That thought alone was invigorating. His eyes, bright despite how early it felt, gleamed down at me with the same energy I had. Optimus lifted my hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. I grinned and rolled over fully to face him. He laid down to be level with me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. His voice was that deep, heavy gravel I adored hearing every morning.

"Like an engaged woman," I said. "And... what about you?"

"I'm not sure what you would call it. Elated does not seem to begin to cover what I am feeling,"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Still overdramatic. Of course, I would expect nothing else from a leader. He had to do _something_ to keep the Autobots' attention on him - that was his job, after all. I leaned on him, nuzzling into his neck.

"Do we have to work today?" I mumbled. "Can we just... not?"

Optimus gave me an amused chuckle. "I am afraid not, Azrael. But I would imagine the others would be happy to know of our engagement."

I groaned, thinking about how that would go over. It would be a round of who won a bet, smacking one another over the smallest details, then loud cheering that wouldn't stop for at least two hours, and then the entire base finding out I was engaged to an alien leader. I mumbled incoherently into Optimus' shoulder.

"What was that?"

"I don't wanna," I whined for the second time. "It'll just be a mess. Besides, we don't have to tell anyone... it could be our secret."

"You enjoy torturing the others, don't you?"

"Optimus, honey, we're getting married. I would hope you know this by now,"

The look he gave me was hysterical.

Sadly, our day did have to begin. Optimus transformed and dropped me off at the catwalk as always. I looked back at my Prime, watching his bright blue optics glint just a little brighter. I grinned giddily. I felt like a child.

"Morning, Azzie,"

I turned my head to the right, finding Sam leaned against the catwalk's railing. He scratched at his beard.

"Good morning, Sammy!" I said. I couldn't help the sing-song sound of my voice. I was beyond excited. It was the first real ray of sunlight in the dark Megatron had brought with his return.

Sam lifted an eyebrow. "You're in a good mood,"

"I've got something to be happy about," I shrugged.

I pulled the camouflage cargo pants up. They were the pair I had stolen from Will for the hell of it, along with the N.E.S.T. shirt I snagged from Epps. Basically, the only clothing I was wearing that was mine was my bra and underwear.

"Oh yeah? And what's that? I would have thought you'd be the most affected by this," Sam asked curiously.

"Just a little something that happened between Optimus and I. No big deal, really. Just happy," I shrugged again. Sam usually lost interest when I started shrugging because it was a microexpression that said _'I've got nothing else to say'_.

As I had predicted, Sam lost interest and left me to do my work. It was only a matter of time before someone reported something. I glanced over at the computer station and found those pictures on one of the screens. My name forever scorched into the Earth for thousands of years. I let out a ragged breath and discarded the images from my mind. My focus was on finding any reports of Decepticon activity. I picked up my halopad and logged into my account. My screen was blank with only one message detailing the absolute lack of Decepticons. I sighed and closed out of the halopad.

"Director,"

I looked to the stairs to find Will with his bag packed and civilian clothing on. He was ready to go home. I smiled at him with as much happiness I could muster, for his sake.

"Ready, Will?" I asked, already knowing his answer.

"As I'll ever be, Ma'am,"

I nodded. "Alright,"

I walked with Will down the stairs with my heart heavy. I knew he must have felt a lot of pain, leaving the base only to go home to a wife in the middle of a high-risk pregnancy. Upon reaching the ground level, I found Ironhide waiting by the hanger exit, Optimus with him. My Cybertronian lover looked down at me with the same sorrow I felt. We would both miss Will and Hide.

"Take care of that family of yours, Will," I said, clapping his shoulder. "And keep Ironhide in one piece."

"Yes Ma'am, Director Ace," Will whipped up his hand into a salute. I rolled my eyes.

"Go home, soldier. I'll see you soon,"

It seemed like a flash, watching Will and Ironhide leave the base.

"It's good that they're leaving," I said, turning my head up to look at Optimus.

"And why is that, Azrael?"

I smiled ruefully. "We can't miss them if they're always here. Besides, it goes to show how much we care about them,"

The day seemed to slow after Will's departure from the base. Even giving Epps the orders to gather the crew for observational recon didn't quite seem the same. It was bland and almost unimportant now. I hadn't realized how much having Will at N.E.S.T. affected everything. He had become such a massive part of my life aside from Optimus. And not only Will but Ironhide, too. The Weapons Specialist was constantly intruding on me and my work, but it was always a welcome distraction.

By the time my day was unofficially over, I was left with an incomplete feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something wasn't right. Yet, it didn't seem like it was Will or Ironhide's absence. And then, it hit me. I never got to spend my day with Bumblebee.

It was a while ago when I made the promise, but I had never gotten to carry it out. I stood just outside of the hanger, arms folded as I looked up toward the sky. It was dark, the sky full of dusky stars lighting up. I let out a slow breath and ran my hand through my hair. I pulled at the long strands of black hair. How long had I kept it this way? Just how my father had me keep it.

Why had I kept it the same?

I was swept away from my thoughts by a familiar pair of arms wrapping around me from behind. I sighed as that incomplete feeling from before defused. I leaned into the chest of my fiancé.

"It's not just me, is it?" I asked.

"No," he answered. He pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "I have felt the difference as well."

I dropped my gaze to his hands wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I noticed the silver band around his left ring finger. I lifted his hand up to look over it more closely. On it was my name, engraved delicately in cursive.

"Did you add this?" I wondered. Would it have been his decision, or would it have been subconscious?

"Add what, Azrael?"

"Your ring,"

Definitely a subconscious choice.

"I hadn't realized it," Optimus said. "I suppose I did unintentionally. I was thinking of a ring you would like. It would seem I gave myself one as well."

I hummed. "Optimus... what would you think if I... if I changed something about myself?"

"Would it make you happy?"

"Yes, I think so," I answered honestly.

I felt him nuzzle into my neck, pressing another kiss to my skin. "Then it would seem you already know my answer, beloved."

I laughed as Optimus left a series of light, feathery kisses up my neck.

"You know, I never got to spend time with Bumblebee as we planned. I was thinking... if I told him we were getting married... maybe I could take him with me to plan. If you even want a reception?" I turned around in his arms, coming to face his sweet blue eyes. His haloform never ceased to take my breath away. "We have so much to talk about and plan. Do you want to just focus on paperwork or have a reception or even worry about -"

"Beloved," Optimus stopped me. He chuckled lightly, looking down at me with that loving look in his eyes. Like I was the only thing that mattered at that moment. I practically melted. "You would know more about weddings than I would. However, I would be more than happy to plan a wedding with you. Any moment I get to spend with you is a moment well spent."

"Are you _trying_ to make me fall further in love?"

"It was not my intention... is it working?"

"Shut it... and yes, it is working,"

* * *

I had never felt so tense before.

I had felt the tense pain from a bruise, and the tenderness of flesh from a cut, but never this kind. This painful ache in my shoulders and down to the lower part of my back. Even leaning back in my office chair did nothing to soothe the painful ache. The entire base had been high-strung since the latest attack.

This one was in the city.

Thankfully, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Mirage were able to keep it mostly under control. But that didn't come with a lack of paperwork for the damage caused. The Decepticons didn't have enough time to cause any serious harm to the people. A few had minor injuries - the worst that happened was a fractured wrist. Still, even with the unusual lack of death, there was that panic and anger racing through everyone. The Decepticons felt secure enough to attack in the first place, so either they were looking to get caught or they didn't have a plan for the assault.

I was looking over a building contract to see if there was any possibility to avoid a lawsuit. It wasn't that the lawsuit would have been that much of a drain on funding, but it would require the revelation to the public of an unknown, undisclosed facility harboring extraterrestrials. In laments terms; N.E.S.T. would be fucked.

As I sighed, setting down the pen I had in my hand, the door opened. I looked up, happy for any distraction to get me away from the paperwork for a while. To my delight, it was the haloform of my Cybertronian fiance. I smiled and waved him in, getting up from my chair and going around my desk to greet him. He shut the door behind him before he enveloped me completely in his tight embrace. I was more than happy to abandon the contract for a few moments of peace with him.

"Primus, I hate being away from you," he murmured into my hair.

"I don't like it either," I said. "You'd think that now everything would be pushing us together, but I'm always stuck in my office and you're stuck in meetings."

"We will find a way around this," Optimus assured. He lightly kissed my cheek. "We always do, beloved."

Eventually, we parted. I leaned up to peck his lips, an innocent action at first. We hadn't gotten to spend a moment in one another's company for weeks except at night, and by then, we were both too tired to do much together. It was always sleepy 'goodnight's and 'I love you's. There was never any of that physical contact I craved. So to say that I was surprised when Optimus kept us connected beyond my intended little kiss would be an understatement.

Continuous shivers ran amuck throughout my body as Optimus pushed me into a wall. Our kiss became more feverish, Optimus becoming more possessive. He grabbed my hips and pulled me full flush against him. I squealed when I felt his hands drift to the end of my shirt.

"Optimus, we can't," I whispered, looking at my door nervously. "Someone could walk in!"

But rather than respond, Optimus leaned over and clicked the lock into place. I had to squeeze my thighs together to keep from shivering again. Optimus grabbed me, took me into his arms and he kissed me again. Fervent, passionate, and _hot_. He lifted me off of the ground and stumbled ungracefully over to my desk. I couldn't help but giggle excitedly as he plopped me down on the one clear spot on my desk.

"I cannot believe you're doing this," I squealed.

"There's only so long I can go without you," Optimus muttered into my neck. I felt his hands roam over my entire body, tugging at my shirt for permission.

"Oh, you are so lucky I'm the Director," I bit my lip, grabbing the collar to his flannel shirt and tugging him closer to me.

That hour alone together was heavenly, and meaningless to say my stress was long forgotten. But that hour alone put us both further behind on our work. I was sad to let my Prime go, but we couldn't be caught, could we? There was no telling what would come of it. So I let him leave with one last kiss before his haloform disappeared. I plopped myself back down in my chair behind my desk and continued to look over the building contract, pleased to locate a loophole in the contract.

My family would be safe for another day.

And to think, it came from paperwork!

After finishing with the contract and a few more pages to avoid any legal fees, I decided to end my isolation in my office. I grabbed my halopad before leaving my office. I flipped through a few of the replying emails of my out-reach email to the remaining investors. It was mostly responses for the sake of being polite. I rolled my eyes at the last two which both had expressed their "desires" to meet in person. I promptly turned them down.

I approached the catwalk as Bumblebee came skirting around from behind me. I laughed as the young scout transformed onto his knees in front of me. I squealed when he nuzzled his head into my stomach.

"Hey, Bee," I giggled helplessly. "What's up, big guy?"

"You and... _the Boss_... **are**... _**engaged**_?"

My eyes widened. "Shh! Bumblebee, I don't need the whole base knowing!"

Bee let out a series of excited beeps and whirrs as he got up. He played "I'm So Excited" from his radio.

"Bee, calm down!" I exclaimed. "Please, you can't tell the others! Not yet!"

Bumblebee stopped playing the music, a disappointed whine coming from him instead.

"I know you don't like keeping secrets and all, Bee, but it's only just happened and I want Will and Ironhide to be here when we announce it. So you've got to keep quiet about it for me, please?" I begged. "I really need you, Bumblebee. Besides, I wanted to take you with me when I get my dress... and maybe my hair done, too... I want you there for me, Bee."

The young Autobot's down mood took a sharp upturn as he nodded excitedly.

I swear, he was the Cybertronian equivalent to bipolar.

* * *

My legs hung over the roof of the main hanger, Optimus standing in front of me faithfully as I waited for the halopad to light up. I was expecting a call from Will with news about Sarah and the baby. I let out a slow breath. I was trying to hold out hope for their child, but I knew the odds were stacked against Sarah. There had been complications with Annabelle's birth and the likelihood there would be complications with their second child's birth was high.

I hadn't realized my arm had wrapped around my stomach until I felt it. It made me think about the chances of me ever having a baby. I'd never given in much of a thought. I never thought I'd fall in love - I never thought I would so much as express interest in anyone. And now, I was engaged to the Leader of the Autobots, and the Last Prime to ever exist.

Were we compatible? Could Optimus actually get me pregnant, or would we always be childless? Would I ever get to be a mother? I suddenly felt a very heavy weight on my heart, and I knew exactly why. I'd always wished I could go back and undo what my mother had done. I wished I could have stopped her. I wish I hadn't had seen what she did to herself. So what would be a better way to remedy that than having a child of my own I wouldn't abandon?

I almost missed Will's call, I was so in my head.

"Will," I said as I saw his face on the screen. Optimus lifted his helm to see the screen as well. "How are you? How's Sarah?"

"Well, I am happy to say that there were no complications with the birth and that Sarah gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby girl!" Will exclaimed.

"That's great, Will! I'm so happy for you!" I felt that weight in my chest grow. "How's the baby? Is Annabelle happy to be a big sister?"

"Annabelle cannot stop talking about how she's going to be the best big sister," Will laughed tiredly. The bags under his eyes were an easy giveaway to his exhaustion. "And as for our new baby girl... well, Sarah wanted to name her after the woman who saved the Autobots."

Surely they weren't talking about me. I saved no one. I was just a woman who ended up incredibly lucky, finding love in the most bizarre of places, and a family among those from another world entirely.

Will lifted up his arms, revealing the soft, pale face of a newly born child just entering the world. There was a little pink cap on her head, the only thing designating that she was a girl. She had chubby little cheeks and two bright, innocent brown eyes just like her father.

"Meet Claudia Dawn, the newest member of the Lennox clan," Will said, holding her up to the camera.

"She's beautiful, William," I whispered.

I felt my own hand curl slightly into my abdomen. If only...

"Yeah... she's perfect,"

"You look tired. Get some rest, Major. You'll need it. She looks like a trouble maker," I said. "That's an order."

Will laughed. "Understood, Director. You take care up there."

"Send Ironhide our love... and condolences,"

"_Haha_,"

Will ended the call not long after that. I let out a slow, careful breath as I set the halopad down in my lap. Will had named his daughter after me. Claudia... my middle name wasn't anything special to me before that day, before there was a little girl out there with that name bared on her soul. Claudia Dawn... beautiful.

I shook my head. I knew where my mind was going. Maybe I wanted to be a mother but for the time being, I wanted to get married first. Optimus held out his servo to me. I slid into it, laying down on the warm metal plates.

"You seem tired," Optimus said softly.

"I haven't been at the top of my game, no," I admitted, yawning. "I'm just stressed, honey. There's a lot of work that comes with Decepticon attacks..."

The date the Deceptions had warned us about suddenly came to mind. It was only a few months away before they would attack. There was so much going on, so much weighing down on my shoulders.

"Perhaps you should take a day to yourself then, beloved," Optimus suggested as he walked further away from the hanger. "You have not been sleeping well."

"I don't think anyone is," I murmured. " I'm just... I'm just scared, Optimus. I don't want anyone to die... I don't want to be the _reason_ anyone dies."

"I do not believe you are "just scared", Azrael. I believe you _are_ scared,"

"Why do you always have to call me out?" I groaned.

"Once, you told me that my people died for their freedom because they had the spirit to fight. I was not to reason for their deaths, nor am I the reason now. You are not responsible for the deaths of men and women willing to give their lives for you if I am not responsible for the deaths of my people," Optimus said. He brought me up to optic level and smiled, and action he rarely did outside of his haloform. "You are their leader, Azrael. Guide them."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't inspire you so much," I muttered, sending him a pseudo-angry glare.

My Prime chuckled as he lifted his helm to look up at the sky. I looked up with him, observing every star in sight.

"What do you think of children?"

The question spilled out of my mouth faster than I could stop myself. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, feeling embarrassingly exposed under Optimus' gaze.

"I have not had the pleasure of meeting many human children, but I understand that they are very much like Cybertronian offspring. If that is true, then I believe that I would enjoy being around children very much," Optimus said softly.

I felt his digit lightly run down my back. The warmth of the metal was soothing to my embarrassment.

"And... what would you think of... having kids? With me?" I asked timidly.

"I wish, more than anything, it was possible,"


End file.
